Tentados a la perdicion
by Diminishing Quarter
Summary: Por caer en la tentación se vieron obligados a unir sus vidas, a soportarse mutuamente y sin saber que con el tiempo varios lazos los unirían de por vida.
1. Prologo

[Prologo

¿Cómo había llegado a este punto?

No podía creerlo, mi vida estaba cambiando y no por un rumbo el cual me dejara satisfecho al 100%.

_"Hace 5 años que había regresado, al lugar que me vio nacer, crecer y alimentar mi venganza ya extinta. Konoha. El mismo lugar que Itachi decidió salvar por encima del clan, volví solo para finalizar algo en mi vida._

_Perecer junto con mi clan._

_Moriría como el único y último miembro del clan Uchiha, no más descendientes. No, ellos no caerían en la maldición. Y eso dependía de mí. Konoha era el único lugar donde me aceptarían después de mi traición, la que me fue perdonada hace 3 años. Dos años de penitencia haciendo los trabajos más humillantes de mi vida. Pero bien valió la pena. Ya estaba aquí, paseando libremente por las calles con todas las miradas de los aldeanos sobre mí._

_Eso me da igual, que miren lo que quieran, yo cumplí con lo que me habían ordenado._

_5 años en que la soledad y mis pesadillas me siguen atormentando. Itachi fue enterrado en Konoha, así fue dispuesto después de revelar en donde había dejado su cadáver. Mucho no creían "la misión" que supuestamente me habían encomendado hace 8 años; el día que deje la aldea. Tsunade decidió crear una mentira más. Cuando creyeron que yo había dejado la aldea en busca de Orochimaru para obtener poder, mi misión era infiltrarme en su entorno y derrotarlo y en fin no del todo fue mentira. Recuerdo muy bien la sensación de cuando lo mate, el ya no servía para nada y era obvio que no recibiría más fuerza si seguía con él."_

Ya estaba amaneciendo, el sol entraba por la ventana de mi habitación, me levante sin ánimos de hacer algo. Me duche rápidamente con agua fría, debía despertar. Me cambie y me puse una camisa blanca y unos pantalones deportivos. Al fin y al cabo este día no sería ni mejor que ayer, este día seria marcado por el resto de mi vida. No desayune, no tenía hambre; tan solo de pensar en lo que pasaría hoy me quitaba el apetito. Me maldecía una y otra vez.

Y me volvía a preguntar ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto en mi vida?

Yo el gran Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha.

Ya era mediodía y me dirigí a la puerta, había tocado demasiadas veces como para saber de quién se trataba. Naruto entro rápidamente y con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara ¿es que siempre estaba feliz?

-¡Vamos Teme! Aun no estás listo- dijo Naruto- sabes muy bien que no puedes llegar tarde-

Salió disparado a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y a paso de tortuga lo seguí a mi habitación. El se encontraba sacando mi ropa del armario y lo ponía sobre la cama.

Le eche un vistazo y note que el ya estaba listo para el acontecimiento de hoy. No sé cómo podía estar tan feliz, el no formaba parte de ese día como yo. Se podría decir que sin mi todo se iría al carajo.

-¡Listo!- dijo cuando apretó el nudo de m i corbata- Sasuke muéstrate más alegre- me reprocho mi amigo

Instantáneamente forcé a mi rostro a sonreír, me salían tan natural últimamente que nadie se daba cuenta que eran sonrisas falsas. Sonrisas que no reflejaban nada en mí, pero la gente veía una máscara, una simple mascara de felicidad. Cuando yo solo me pudría por dentro.

Nos paramos frente a un espejo y nos miramos ante el objeto. Naruto arreglaba su traje, y sonreía y alegaba lo bien que se veía y que Sakura se arrepentiría de haberlo rechazado. Suspire al verme, realmente no sabía si podía hacerlo.

-No hay novio y padrino de bodas que nos igualen dattebayo- grito con ánimos y me arrastro a las afueras el complejo Uchiha.

Quien iba a creer que Uchiha Sasuke terminaría casándose en contra de su voluntad. Aunque eso solo lo sabíamos yo, mi futura esposa y su familia. Una maldita noche que cambio mi vida.

Maldigo el día que llegue de misión, en que decidí entrar a un bar en vez de regresar directamente a casa. Maldigo ese día que la encontré ahí sentada ahogándose en sus penas, maldigo haber cruzado palabra con ella y maldigo la noche que nos vio darle rienda a nuestros instintos más básicos.


	2. C1 Farsas

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... Excepto los que no pertenecen a la historia original, esos si son míos XD….

-15 minutos de retraso- me dije mentalmente.

No sé a qué se debía su retraso, pero en el fondo de mi alma deseaba que no apareciera. Todos me miraban nervioso, ausente y caminando de un lado a otro. Me encontraba en el altar y un Naruto realmente preocupado a un lado mío. Hizo un clon para buscar a la novia e incluso la dama de honor echaba humo. Ino se junto con Naruto para ayudarlo a buscar.

-No vendrá, no llegara. Decidió no hacerlo- pensé. No pude evitar una sonrisa, una de verdad. Nada de farsas.

Me senté en una silla que no estaba muy lejos de donde yo estaba, la Hokage se quedo a un lado mío y puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Vendrá. No te preocupes- le dio un sorbo a una botella de sake- debe estar nerviosa, al igual que tu- con su mano apretó mi hombro. ¡Por dios! Ese mujer nunca media su fuerza. Solo porque está a un paso a la embriaguez, de no haber sido así yo ya estaría en el hospital a causa de un hombro roto.

Se alejo de mí y volvió al altar, donde ella debe de estar. Naruto e Ino habían regresado, gritaban a los 4 vientos que se acercaba la novia. Me pare rápidamente y regrese al altar, di media vuelta para ver como entraba el Clan Hyuga. Todos entraban en forma ordenada, hasta que la persona que nos obligo a esto; entraba por la puerta principal. Caminaba al ritmo de la marcha nupcial con "mi novia" tomada por uno de sus brazos. Baje los escalones y con mi mejor sonrisa tome a Hinata de su mano y la dirigí hacia mí, ella evitaba a toda costa mirarme. Ella tampoco quería esto. Hiashi me miro amenazantemente, no importaba. Crecí bajo esa mirada, no podía intimidarme.

Ella había llorado, su mirada roja y sus ojos hinchados. Nos observaban, todos lo hacían. Le di un beso en la mejilla y ella entendió mi mensaje. Volteo a verme y me sonrió como si fuera una chica enamorada.

Tsunade comenzó con la ceremonia, solo veía como su boca se movía sin cesar. Por un momento paro y me miro directamente. Era la hora.

-Acepto- dije

-Y tu Hinata, aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como tu fiel esposo- Hinata asintió y respondió

-Sí. Acepto- se forzó a sonreír. Pero a mí no engañaba, odiaba esto tanto como yo.

Tsunade termino la ceremonia con las mismas palabras que uno espera.

-Los declaro marido y mujer- la gente presente se levantó y aplaudió.

¿Quién no esperaba la unión Uchiha-Hyuuga?

Ya sea por morbo, curiosidad o porque querían. Pero estaban ahí presentes.

Tome a Hinata de la cintura y la bese en los labios, ella me respondió. Solo era un beso hueco, seco y vacío. Nada de emociones, no dábamos nada de nosotros. Fingíamos nuestra felicidad, una felicidad que no existía y nunca existirá.

Felicitaciones, saludos recibíamos. Nos felicitaban por amarnos, que no conocían a otra pareja tan feliz. Si tan solo supieran, no estarían aquí felicitándonos.

La recepción fue en la mansión Hyuuga, usamos el jardín más grande. Todos estaban felices, incluso los Hyuuga. ¡Claro! Ellos no eran nosotros dos.

Naruto me había arrastrado lejos de ahí, en ese momento agradecí tenerlo de amigo. Alejarme de ahí por un momento.

-Teme- susurro – me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu vida- me dijo- cuídala, es lo mejor que te pudo pasar.

Asentí con mi cabeza.

-¡No puedo creer que Sakura llego con el cejas de oruga de Lee!- grito algo enfadado e hizo un puchero.

-Eres un completo dobe- le dije- eres un masoquista te encanta como Sakura te hace sufrir- Naruto me vio interrogante y su semblante cambio a la de un niño. Sí que era un dobe.

-¿Entonces qué hago? Tú que eras el sex simbol de Konoha ¿Qué hago?-

-¡Sasuke!- grito Ino

-No intentes nada con ella, aquí viene tu solución-

Ino se acercó a nosotros y vio determinadamente a Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun no deberías dejar así de sola a la novia- me reprocho- eso no se hace y mucho menos que son recién casados.-

Observe que Hinata estaba sola, si Hiashi notaba eso nada bueno saldría de esto. Me despedí de ellos. Naruto aún estaba confuso, pero solo alcance escuchar a Ino como elogiaba su atuendo de hoy y el empezó a tartamudear.

La tome de la cintura, ella se sorprendió a mi tacto y siguió caminando, la deje sentar en una silla y me puse a su lado. Como quería que esto acabara, solo quería estar en casa y recostarme en la cama.

"Allí estaba ella sentada, bebiendo sin parar. No ponía límites. Tenía puesto su uniforme ninja, creí que al haber sido anunciada jounin tendría más de respeto a sí misma.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Hyuuga? Te creí de regreso a casa después de la misión- me senté a un lado de ella-

-Pues no lo estoy, quiero olvidar- dijo y le dio un gran trago al sake.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar Hyuuga?"

-No debes tomar- le cambie la copa de vino por una de agua- te hará mal-

-Gome…-

-Además, no eres buena tolerando el alcohol- le dije

Se sonrojo inmediatamente, espero que no sea lo mismo a lo que yo estoy pensando. Cuando termino de tomarse el agua, la banda toco una canción y una en especial. Dirigí mi mano hacia ella y me la lleve a la pista del baile. La acerque a mí lo suficiente para que sintiera mi respiración y yo inhalar su aroma que tanto me descontrola al borde de odiarla.

Bailamos lentamente y como par de hipócritas nos mostrábamos alegres, amantes del destino que nos había juntado. Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y la apreté más a mí. La gente nos miraba eso incluía a Hiashi, el primer baile de los novios. Sus brazos subieron hasta mi cuello y los entrelazo por detrás, respire hondo tenía que comportarme; tenía que aguantar. Su aroma a lavanda me nublo el pensamiento.

"Ambos salíamos del bar, completamente ebrios. Beso, tras beso contra caricias y suspiros. No podía controlarme y mucho menos ella"

-¿Cuándo acabara esto?- me susurro

Suspire. Yo también quería que todo se diera por terminado.

Caminamos después de una tortuosa tarde, las cosas de Hinata ya debían de estar en la mansión Uchiha. El clima cambio bruscamente, parecía iba a caer una lluvia muy fuerte. Cuando llegamos a la mansión aun había parte del clan Hyuuga metiendo las cosas de Hinata. Creí que por fin tendría un momento de paz. Cargue a Hinata como un hombre torpe y enamorado. Hinata fingió muy bien al reír a carcajadas.

-¡Sasuke! Bájame- le hice cosquillas y ella soltó otra carcajada

No le hice caso y le plantee un beso en la mejilla. Ellos nos vieron y nos detuvimos en la entrada, sujete a mi esposa por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Quería vomitar. Preferiría estar en una misión suicida a que estar aquí fingiendo algo que no siento, odio y desprecio.

Verlos ahí, entrar a mi casa como si fuera la suya. Esto es propiedad Uchiha, aquí no hay cabida para un Hyuuga. Excepto una, la que se acaba de convertir en una Uchiha. La primera en serlo. Me odiaba a mí mismo, permití que un Hyuuga invadiera mi vida, mi intimidad y mi soledad. Las tres cosas en uno. ¿Por qué deje que entrara a mi vida? ¿Cómo lo permití? Si tan solo la razón por la que estoy atado ahora no existiera, seria libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Tal vez estaría en una misión con mi equipo. Como era antes de que esto interviniera en mi vida.

Cuando se fueron los sirvientes, después de haber fingido de más; al punto de que nos tiraran un balde de agua encima. Entramos a la casa, antes podía sentir un gran vacío una terrible frialdad a la que me había acostumbrado. Se sentía tan diferente ahora, ya no estaba solo y eso me desagradaba. Mi rutina se había roto. Ahora todo tenía que ser diferente

Comenzó a caer la lluvia, lleve a Hinata a la que sería su habitación. Abrí la puerta ahí estaban todas sus cosas acomodadas.

-Gra-gracias Uchiha-san- me dijo sin mirarme

-Pasa buenas noches-

-Hai. Bu-buenas noches- me retire de la habitación, la que era de mis padres.

Por ser mi esposa merecía algo en esta casa, y por ahora la habitación principal era un buen inicio. Me quite la ropa que traía y quede solo en ropa interior, me tire a la cama, la lluvia seguía igual de fuerte y veía los relámpagos por la ventana. Suspire profundo y caí dormido.

Un estruendo me despertó, era un trueno, nada más. Sentí el peso de otra persona en la cama, ahí estaba Hinata con una simple camisa de tirantes y un pantalón corto. Temblaba demasiado y me tomo por un brazo haciendo que volteara hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte somnoliento. Otro trueno se escuchó y ella se estremeció más- ¿les tienes miedo a los truenos?- es una kunoichi como era posible eso.

-¿Pu-pue-puedo quedarme aquí esta no-noche?- no le respondí.

La acerque a mí y ella me abrazo. Otra vez su aroma. Me sentía en debate, no sabía qué hacer, por más que nos queremos separar; hay algo que nos junta más. Por eso estábamos aquí. Casados, compartiendo la misma cama y nuestra vida. Sin pensar, solo como un acto de mi cuerpo la abrace también. Hinata dejaba de temblar poco a poco.

La razón por la que este matrimonio se consumó, estaba tan cerca de mí, casi podía tocarlo.


	3. C2 Convencimiento

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... Excepto los que no pertenecen a la historia original, esos si son míos XD….**

CAPITULO 2

CONVENCIMIENTO

**La razón por la que este matrimonio se consumó, estaba tan cerca de mí, casi podía tocarlo.**

Alguien corría y se encerraba en el baño, el portazo de la puerta hizo que me levantara precipitadamente. Mire hacia la ventana, apenas estaba amaneciendo. Aun podía percibir su aroma en mis sabanas y en mi cuerpo, me había empapado de ella. Salió del baño, se veía algo pálida y tenía una de sus manos en su boca. Había vomitado.

-¿Estás bien?- se sorprendió al escuchar mi voz.

-Uchiha-san cr-crei que aun dormía- volvió a recostarse en la cama, a mi lado.- estoy bien, solo un poco mareada- me respondió y dirigió su vista a la ventana.

Me levante de la cama e iba hacia al baño, pero antes me acerque a ella.

-Recuerda que hoy tenemos que hablar con Tsunade-sama- ella asintió y me sonrió.

-H-hai- respondió y se sentó en la cama. Dejando nuestras frentes juntas, otra vez su mano se puso en su boca. Me quito rápidamente y se volvió a encerrar en el baño.

A este paso no llegaríamos a la torre del Hokage.

Caminábamos por las calles de Konoha, tomados de la mano. Justo como muchos debían de esperar. Caminaba rápido y Hinata seguía mi paso, no podíamos esperar otro día más para hablar con ella. Teníamos, más bien, Hinata tenía que hablar con ella.

-Etto…- Hinata apenas pudo ser audible.

Me detuve para escucharla y choco contra mí y para que no cayera al suelo la tome por la cintura. Eso no la pudo sonrojar más y ponerme a mi nervioso, sé que debíamos fingir, pero esto no lo era.

La sote de un solo golpe y ella bajo su mirada.

-Dilo de una vez. Nos están viendo- le susurré.

-Etto que-quería saber si no le molestaba que dé-después de hablar c-c-con Tsunade-sama fuera a comprar l-los víveres- nuestras miradas se cruzaron y volvió a bajar su mirada. No sé porque lo hacía cada vez que me miraba, ahora que somos esposos debería de perder ese miedo hacia mí.

-Hmp. Eso es todo- ella me volvió a mirar y asintió con la cabeza- muy bien, iré contigo-

Al llegar a la torre del Hokage Shizune nos hizo pasar y encontramos a Tsunade envuelta de una gran montaña de papeles.

-¡Shizune!-grito- te dije que nadie me molestara-

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama- se disculpó con una reverencia- pero el matrimonio Uchiha quiere hablar con usted-

La palabra mágica "matrimonio Uchiha" hizo que se detuviera y mirara hacia enfrente.

-¡Muy bien! Puedes retirarte Shizune- y así lo hizo- ¡que esperan! No tengo todo el día-

-Tsunade-sama queremos hablar de algo importante- empecé yo primero, Tsunade encarno la ceja esperando a que siguiéramos hablando.

Mire a Hinata y ella me observo, dio un paso hacia adelante. Puso una de sus manos en su boca, un gesto que tenía desde pequeña. Parecía tan vulnerable en este momento, sabía que nada malo pasaría.

-Tsunade-sama etto yo… que-quería decirle que quie-quiero dejar de ser una ku-kunoichi- Tsunade me miro amenazante. Era la primera vez que una mujer me daba miedo y más ella, una sannin.- ¡no! Tsunade-sama- Hinata se sobresaltó- Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión-

-¿estás segura de esto Hinata?- la miro y Hinata asintió.- muy bien. A partir de hoy Uchiha Hinata dejaras de servir a Konoha como kunoichi- Hinata le dio las gracias y nos dirigíamos a la puerta- Hinata- ambos volteamos- si llegas a cambiar de opinión, puedes volver sin ningún problema-

-Hai. Arigato Tsunade-sama- Hinata le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa y salimos de la oficina.

Comprábamos los víveres necesarios, antes de esto casi no compraba. Y ahora Hinata parecía una experta, ni siquiera había visto los gabinetes como para saber que faltaba. En el trayecto un hombre de un puesto en el que estábamos le hacía unos grandes halagos.

¿Quién se creía?

¿Qué era un idiota?

¿Era un sordo para no haber escuchado sobre la boda Uchiha- Hyuuga?

¿Era un retrasado?

Se estaba metiendo con la señora Uchiha, y a los Uchiha no les gusta que se metan con algo que es suyo. Puedo ser orgulloso, egocéntrico y que piense solo en mí. Pero de algo estoy muy seguro. No permitiré que me quiten algo que por derecho es mío.

Me acerque a ese puesto y tome a Hinata del brazo, sacándola de ahí. Trato de oponerse, pero no pudo contra mí.

-Tenemos lo necesario por ahora- le dije molesto

Ella no dijo nada, una pelea conmigo no le convenía.

Todo el camino estuvimos en silencio, Hinata cargaba solo 2 bolsas de lo que habíamos comprado, en cambio yo tenía como mínimo unas 5 bolsas. Aún seguía rabioso sor lo que había pasado, que se considere con suerte ese hombre. No lo había matado de haber sido por toda la gente y que Hinata estaba ahí presente. Ella casi podía ser su hija y él no era muy joven que digamos. Y ella y yo sí que somos jóvenes, nos podíamos hacer cargo de nuestras cosas y teníamos acto de conciencia para hacernos cargo de nuestros actos. Podían decirnos críos (N/A: como Hiashi jajaja cuando se enteró jajaja) pero éramos lo bastante adultos paras saber lo que hacíamos, ambos con 22 años y aun así no nos toman en serio.

-¿Por qué hic-hiciste eso Uchiha-san?- otra vez el formalismo, que no podía seguir hablándome solo por mi nombre aunque estemos solos.

-¿Por qué?- dije aun enfadado. La puse sobre la pared y ella soltó las bolsas, al igual que hice yo. Me acerque lo bastante y le susurre- porque nadie se atreve a quitarme lo que es mío.- la bese justo en los labios.

Trato de oponerse pero logre que me respondiera el beso. Fue lento a causa de que Hinata aún era torpe para besar, y yo me encargaría de que eso cambiara. Paso sus brazos por mi cuello, tome su cintura y la acerque a mí. El beso se intensificaba más, la quería aquí y ahora. No me estaba controlando, ni mucho menos estaba pensando claramente. Todo se me estaba nublando, solamente la quería ya.

¿Pero en qué sentido?

Nos separamos por falta de aire estaba completamente sonrojada y debo admitir que eso subió mi ego. Volví a acercarme a ella para volver a besarla, pero me lo impidió.

-No po-podemos- dijo sin mirarme. Logre acercarme a ella de nuevo

-¿Por qué no?- le dije en un susurro que hizo estremecerla. Me encantaba tenerla así.

-P-por que la ult-ultima vez q-que hicimos es-esto- me miro- pa-paso esto- señalo su vientre con mucho disimulo.

Aun su vientre estaba plano, pero ambos sabíamos a lo que se refería.

-¿Y por qué no le damos un hermano? Al menos no estaría solo- ¡oh! Me encanta cuando se sonroja.

Me dio un pequeño empujón y no me opuse, tomamos las bolsas y regresamos al complejo Uchiha.

Dejamos las bolsas en la cocina, me puse a guardarlas y Hinata fue a la habitación principal, la que le di. Sonreí solo al pensar en lo que le había dicho antes.

No creí que esta situación me cambiara rápidamente, debo admitir que la Hyuuga me gusta. De haber sido lo contrario no estaríamos casados a la fuerza y con un crio en camino.

¿En verdad esas palabras salieron de mi boca?

¿En cuántas formas deseaba estar con ella?

Pero estaba seguro que no era amor. Solo era deseo, pasión, el haber estado con ella me dejo insaciable. Termine de poner todo.

Camine hacia el jardín de la casa, ahí había un gran árbol que daba una gran sombra; me senté justo debajo del árbol. Sin querer imagine a un pequeño corriendo por todo el jardín, sonriendo. Jugaba conmigo y Hinata. Cabello negro con destellos azulinos. No quería imaginar eso, lo borre rápidamente. No podía ablandarme así de fácil. No con ella, ni con ese bebe.

Un hijo mío y de ella. Producto de esa noche descontrolada. Lo curioso es que me arrepiento de haberla visto ahí, de esa noche. Pero no significa que me arrepiente de haberla tenido en mis brazos. Escucharla decir mi nombre fue lo más dulce, sentir su piel... debía detenerme, no podía continuar. Solo es deseo, solo eso.

Sentí que alguien toco mi hombro y voltee, ahí estaba ella sonriéndome. Me había quedado dormido. Me dijo que la cena estaba lista, me levante y camine a un lado de ella. Antes de entrar mi cuerpo reacciono solo y la tome de la muñeca, hice que diera vuelta y volví a besarla. La deseaba como nunca. No se resistió y me encanto, nos adentramos a la casa. Busque la primera pared y la recargue ahí, levantándola y puso su piernas en mi cadera. La quería ya, y no aguantaría. Baje por su mandíbula, sentía su respiración ya agitada. Y continúe con su cuello, dejando marcas por doquier. Poco a poco fui bajando el cierre de su chamarra, era tan molesto que usara tanta ropa y encantador; era el único que podía ver su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que alguna vez me volvió loco. Soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir mi mano en su torso.

No había vuelta atrás, Hinata volvería a ser mía y nada me lo impediría.

-Sas-Sasuke- pronuncio mi nombre. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y seguían insistiendo.

Eso me distrajo un momento y fue aprovechado por Hinata para soltarse de mí. Se acomodó su ropa y subió el cierre de su chamarra. Se dirigió a la puerta para abrir, ahí estaba un Anbu, le entrego un sobre blanco a Hinata y desapareció. Cerró la puerta y miro el sobre. Se sentó sobre un sillón, me senté junto a ella y le arrebate el sobre.

Tenía el símbolo de los Hyuuga y con letra cursiva decía Uchiha, abrí el sobre y como se debía de suponer; Hiashi lo había mandado.

En resumen a lo que había escrito, no me daba la bienvenida a la familia como su yerno. Es más, me decía que no le agradaba y que nunca le agradaría por lo que le hice a su primogénita- (N/A: ¡para eso fue la boda!) mencionaba una y otra vez lo inútiles que éramos y lo irresponsables que fuimos. Su única esperanza era ese nieto que tendría muy pronto, no dejaría que nosotros lo criáramos solos. Por lo que el clan se sentía con derecho en intervenir en mi vida y la de Hinata.

Y no solo contábamos con eso.

Hiashi se dio la libertad de enviarme a mí, junto con Neji a una misión, la cual me revelaría cuando fuera a la mansión Hyuuga. Esa misión duraría aproximadamente un mes o más, y en mi ausencia Hinata no podía quedarse sola. Mencionaba que su ineptitud la mataría a ella y al bebe. Así que había decidido que Hanabi pasara un tiempo viviendo con nosotros, quería asegurarse del éxito del embarazo.

Ardí de furia. Con que derecho se creía para intervenir. Yo podía manejar mi vida a mi antojo, al igual que Hinata. Somos adultos, no uno niños que fácilmente se pueden manipular. Nadie me dice que hacer o que decidir. Por un carajo, iba a ser padre y hasta en eso intervenía. Nadie me dice cómo voy a criar un niño y es mi problema si ese niño es problemático o no.

No permitirá que otro Hyuuga pise mi propiedad y mucho menos viva bajo el mismo techo que yo.

Pero la carta no terminaba ahí, había algo más.

Era cierto que eran escasos los del clan Hyuuga que sabían la farsa de matrimonio que teníamos Hinata y yo. Solo Hiashi y el consejo lo sabían. Por lo que al mandar a Hanabi aquí, Hinata y yo tendríamos que fingir hasta en nuestra propia casa. Durante todo el embarazo.

Quería matarlo con mis propias manos, el no tiene derecho en mi vida, en la de mi esposa y en la de ese niño. Nadie interviene, solo yo; soy el único con derecho. Para que sirvió esta estúpida boda, si Hiashi va a estar metiendo sus narices en asuntos que no le conciernen. Correrá sangre.

Hinata dejo de ser una Hyuuga, el día que dijo acepto. Desde ese momento paso a ser una Uchiha. No iba a permitir que un Hyuuga más interviniera.

-¡Lo voy a matar!- grite colérico y con mi mano hecha puño golpee una pared. Ni me importo si esta se rompió o no.

Me miro asustada, estaba llorando.

Sin poder razonar, cegado por la furia o el haberla visto así, me dirigí a la puerta, hablaría con Hiashi hoy y todo dependía de él. De convertirme de nuevo en un fugitivo o de ser el yerno más pacífico que pueda tener en toda su miserable vida.

Salí de la casa y solo escuche como Hinata gritaba mi nombre. La ignore y seguí hasta llegar a la mansión Hyuuga.


	4. C3 Mentiras y mas mentiras

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... Excepto los que no pertenecen a la historia original, esos si son míos XD….**

**Gracias a todas por dejar Rewiew**

**Amy-sempai, arigatou por el apoyo **

CAPITULO 3

MENTIRAS Y MAS MENTIRAS

Se había ido completamente furioso, no quiso escucharme; ni la oportunidad de decirle que no hiciera nada. Nunca conocí a alguien que pudiera con las imposiciones de mi padre. No alcance ni a tranquilizarlo, lo que había en la carta lo enfureció. Nunca lo había visto así, desde que conozco a Sasuke siempre fue tranquilo o impulsivo. Pero nunca lo vi furioso.

Sabía de antemano, que mi padre haría algo para convencer a Sasuke, Hyuuga Hiashi siempre se salía con la suya. Una de las tantas habilidades del líder del clan Hyuuga.

Me seque las lágrimas, aun me dolía toda le decepción de mi padre hacia mí. Nunca pude darle lo que siempre quiso de mí. Siempre lo decepcione. Y ahora solo la única esperanza que tenía en mí, era que mi bebe sea alguien poderoso algún día. ¡Como odio esas estúpidas reglas! Mi hijo no será un instrumento de guerra, será lo que desee ser. Mis manos se fueron a mi vientre, aún estaba plano, pero ya estaba impaciente; ya lo amo. ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que apenas sé que existe y aún no está presente?

Me moría de ganas por verlo, tenerlo en mis brazos ¿A quién se parecería? ¿A mí o a Sasuke? ¿Sería un niño o una niña? ¿Qué cosas le gustaran?

Tantas preguntas que tengo, pero aún falta tiempo para tenerlo aquí.

Temí por Sasuke, no quería que hiciera una locura por la cual pudiera arrepentirse; solo rogaba que nada malo sucediera. Me dirigí a la habitación de Sasuke, si conocía bien a mi familia; el llegaría con Hanabi. Tome todas sus cosas y las pase a la habitación principal, tenía que parecer que Sasuke y yo estábamos juntos. Cuando termine de hacerlo estaba agotada y todo había quedado perfecto.

Me dedique a hacer que la recamara en al que dormía Sasuke, pareciera el cuarto para invitados. Lo arreglé completamente y rocié un poco de fragancia. Retire la cena de la mesa, después de todo el apetito se me había ido y ya nadie cenaría aquí. Empezaba a tener calor por lo que volví al cuarto principal y me di un baño, me quite la chamarra y note las marcas rojas por todo mi cuello; las arcas que Sasuke me había dejado. No pude evitar sonrojarme y morirme de la vergüenza. Hace unos minutos me encontraba en sus brazos, siendo besada por él y ahora estaba sola en la casa esperando a que regresara sin ningún rasguño.

Todo había avanzado tan rápido. De no haber ido a ese bar hace un mes, de no haber querido olvidar mi tristeza; no me encontraría en esta situación. En un matrimonio forzado, con alguien que… no sé ni definir qué es lo que siento por Sasuke. Tal vez vaya a tener un hijo con él, algo que nos unirá toda la vida. Pero no sé qué sentir al respecto de todo esto. Aun no estaba lista para abrirme a algo nuevo, aun trato de superar ese día, el día en que Naruto grito a los 4 vientos el amor que tenía por Sakura. Aunque ella lo rechazo, eso no alivia mi dolor.

Estoy acostumbrándome a vivir con eso y a superarlo con todas mis fuerzas, por mi bebe lo hago. No es justo estar enamorada de otro hombre y estar casada de otro. ¿Qué diría mi hijo o hija al verme así? No es justo, estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo en olvidar a Naruto.

Estuve a punto de faltar a la boda, tanto como Sasuke y yo no queríamos asistir. Pero la presión de mi padre y mi embarazo, nos obligaron. Obligados a estar juntos en contra de nuestra voluntad. Solo por ti, mi bebe. Solo por eso estamos aquí, unidos.

Pasaban las horas y Sasuke no regresaba, me sentía tentada a ir a la mansión y saber que era lo que había pasado. Ya era medianoche y aún no había señales de vida, me decidí a ir; no me importaba que hora era. Salí y antes de cerrar la puerta vislumbre una figura que venía caminando, no tuve la necesidad de activar mi Byakugan. Corrí hacia la figura y la abrace.

-No me asustes así- le reproche. Me rodeo con sus brazos y me apretó más, estaba al borde del llanto por el miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

-No creí que te fueras a preocupar- caminamos hacia la casa, aun contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y me observo fijamente.

-Mañana saldré a esa misión. A primera hora- me dijo y me pasó de largo y fue a su habitación.

-Cambie tus cosas de lugar- se detuvo en seco y me miro interrogante- ya que Hanabi vendrá es mejor de-dejar la-las cosas en un so-solo lugar- desvié la mirada.

No podía soportar sentir su mirada sobre mí, somos tan diferentes. Que ni yo misma puedo soportarlo.

-Hmp. Que molesto es todo esto- cambio de dirección y entro a la que sería "nuestra recamara"

Lo seguí a paso lento, de un portazo se encerró en el baño y se escuchó el agua caer. Aproveche que Sasuke se estaba dando una ducha para cambiarme. Revise el armario y tome un camisón de color perlado, me llegaba a unos 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla y tenía un escote discreto, nada atrevido. Me senté frente a un espejo y cepille mi cabello lentamente. Me levante y me dirigí a la ventana, era una noche muy fresca y el viento era delicioso. Me estremecía por el frio, pero me agradaba; me distraía de cosas que no quería pensar en estos momentos.

Mañana se iría a una misión impuesta por mi padre, de que recursos se valió. Los dos eran tan parecidos, jamás darían su brazo a torcer; a menos… a menos que lo amenazaran con algo importante. ¿Pero qué? Que fue lo que dijo mi Otou-san para obligar a Sasuke a ir a una misión.

No quería que los problemas empezaran tan pronto, tan solo llevamos un día de casados y mi padre hace de las suyas. Ya intervino en mi vida, en la de Sasuke y pretendía invadir la vida de mi bebe.

Se siente tan bien… mi bebe. Algo mío y de lo que siempre estaré orgullosa. Puse ambas manos en mi vientre y las deje ahí por un momento, muy pronto el embarazo se notaría. Teníamos que decirlo antes de que la gente se dé cuenta, teníamos que idean un…

-Sera cuando regrese de la dichosa misión- Sasuke interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Solo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, y con una toalla se secaba el cabello. Lo mire confundida, no sabía a lo que se refería. Se acercó a mí y me abrazo por detrás. Sentí un escalofrió cuando sus manos se posaron en el vientre aun plano.

-Diremos que quedaste embarazada porque…-

-"Nos despedimos" la no-noche anterior a la mí-misión- dije interrumpiendo a Sasuke. Sabía que estaba ruborizada, sentirlo tan cerca de mí me perturbaba.

-Exacto- dijo. Retiro el cabello de mi hombro y lo beso.

No podía hacer nada, solo estremecerme. Mi cuerpo siempre me había traicionado cuando se trataba de Sasuke, aunque mi mente estuviera pensando en otra persona. Persona que ocupa mi corazón.

-Hay que dormir- dijo de pronto y se tiro en la cama.

Apague las luces y me acosté también.

Por la mañana, me sentía de nuevo mal. Nunca creí que las náuseas matutinas fueran tan molestas. Me apresure, más bien corrí a gran velocidad al baño y quitarme mi malestar. Una vez que había vomitado, me levante y aun me sentía mareada; me acerque al lavabo y abrí el grifo.

El agua fría debe ayudarme un poco. Aun no amanecía del todo, aún quedaba tiempo. Aun no comenzaba esa misión, Sasuke aún seguía durmiendo, pensé en despertarlo, pero mejor opte en preparar sus cosas. Ropa, armas, pergaminos. Recordé que duraría un mes por lo que en una de mis maletas había guardado ungüento y metí unos cuantos frascos. Después de unos minutos termine de empacar sus cosas, apenas se veía como los rayos del sol entraban por una de las ventanas. Volví a la habitación y deje el equipaje en el suelo, era hora de despertarlo; me senté en la orilla de la cama. Mis manos temblaban, pero si solo iba a despertarlo o era solo por el contacto. Moví su hombro.

-Uchiha-san – susurre- es hora-

Se movió, pero no me hizo caso. Volví a intentarlo y abrió sus ojos.

-¿Hinata?- aun le costaba adaptarse a la luz y se levantó poco a poco.

-¡Buenos días!-sonreí. Que mejor que empezar un día con una sonrisa, eso solía decir mi mamá antes de morir.

Todo estaba empacado y acompañaba a Sasuke a la puerta. En la abrió y salimos, antes de que se marchara le hable.

-¿Uchiha-san?- capte su atención y giro para quedar frente a mí- no discutas con el Onegai-

-Hmp, no te prometo nada. Hare lo mejor posible.- me sentía más tranquila sabiendo que haría todo lo posible para no discutir con Neji-san.

-Pero si es la pareja más envidiada del año- buscamos la voz que nos interrumpió y ahí estaba Hanabi. Con algunos sirvientes del clan trayendo sus cosas.

Sasuke se molesto y la ignoro.

-Bien, ¿Dónde pasare este infierno?- Hanabi no tenia respeto a ninguno de los dos. Sasuke estaba muy tenso, al menos el tenia suerte; el se iría por un mes y yo, estaría aquí atrapada con Hanabi. No es que quiera a mi hermana, la amo. Pero ella nunca me vio como su hermana, sino como un estorbo más y el más grande con el que se pudo haber topado. Hanabi siempre fue ambiciosa como papá, y quiere ser la líder del clan a toda costa. Pero yo siempre fui su impedimento y más con el embarazo. El consejo quería a mi hijo o hija como futuro líder y por eso sin remordimientos m eligieron a mí. Y no les importaba que a mi lado estuviera Sasuke, solo están cegados por "el nuevo poder" de la próxima generación. Un Genkei Genkai nuevo y poderoso.

-El segundo piso, la primera puerta- dije sin ningún tartamudeo. Con Hanabi aquí sería peor.

Los sirvientes empezaron a meter las cosas de Hanabi, tome a Sasuke del hombro y quise calmarlo, pero sin resultado.

-Cuídate- le dije. Hanabi seguía ahí, así que la despedida tenía que ser diferente.

Sasuke seguía furioso, tenía que tomar la iniciativa. Solo fue un pequeño roce, pero no significaba que me carcomiera por dentro. Solo un roce desde un principio y fue profundizándose poco a poco, Sasuke me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, nos separamos y se fue. Lo vi alejarse hasta el punto de no verlo más. Cuando di media vuelta Hanabi ya no estaba ahí, se había metido a la mansión.

Camine lentamente y me mantenía abrazada, escuchaba como Hanabi les gritaba a los sirvientes donde poner sus cosas. Cuando ellos iban saliendo les agradecí por ayudar a Hanabi y cerré la puerta. Aun seguía en la habitación y lo agradecí. No sé si podía enfrentarla, apenas comenzaba el día y ya me sentía agotada. Las nauseas volvían y me senté en una silla cercana a mí. Se me iba el aire, sabía que los síntomas del embarazo durarían por un tiempo, pero tenía que aprender a disimular y más entre la gente de Konoha. Solo por un mes, solo por ese tiempo.

-¡Oneesan!- grito desde el cuarto- ¡Tengo hambre!- bajo del segundo piso y me miro sentada tratando de recuperarme- mas te vale que haya algo de comer en esta "casa"- lo dijo en un tono muy despreciativo

Me levante y le dije que haría de inmediato el desayuno. Hice algo de Tempura y ambas comimos en silencio. Cuando terminamos, me dispuse a limpiar los platos y ya no había rastro de Hanabi por la casa. Solo por curiosidad active el Byakugan y la busque. No estaba muy lejos de aquí, paseaba por el distrito y cada cosa que se le interponía en el camino la arrojaba o la destruía. Me sentía enojada, Hanabi era una invitada en esta casa y sabía muy bien que no podía hacer eso.

Pero a ella no le importaba, todo el clan odia a Sasuke; todos menos yo. Nunca vi la razón de ese odio injustificado, el había dejado de ser un traidor. Se volvió a ganar la confianza de muchos y eso le daba mucha validez como ninja. Lo conocí en una misión, al poco tiempo que había llegado. Entre unos Anbus, Neji y yo lo manteníamos vigilado. En ciertas ocasiones el me observaba mirándole y me sonrojaba al máximo.

Aunque hayamos establecido contacto de ese modo, todos lo odiaban. Pero Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei seguían confiando en el. Por como siempre habían hablado de él, yo creía que los demás se equivocaban al insultarlo y no me equivocaba. Quién diría que 5 años después, soy su esposa.

En la mañana siguiente había despertado muy cansada y con las ganas de vomitar todo el día, Hanabi no estaba en casa, deduje que se había ido a entrenar con su equipo. Yo extrañaba al mío, Kiba y Shino se había ido a una misión de 5 meses, yo les había anunciado mi boda con Sasuke por una carta. Y aun temía su reacción, solo quedaban 2 meses para su llegada ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber mi embarazo?

Tocaron a la puerta y me puse una bata para poder atender. Ino estaba radiante ese día y muy feliz.

-¡Buenos días Hinata!- me saludo y la deje entrar. Me miro por unos instantes y hablo- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-

-E-en una mi-misión-respondí nerviosa, pronto ella explotaría también como Sasuke

-¡Que!- grito- Pero si están recién casados, deberían de respetar eso. Volvió a observarme y su cara de enojo cambio. Esa cara sí que la conocía, Ino estaba por decir o por tramar algo que no iba a ser de mi agrado- ¿Y cómo les fue en su noche de bodas?-

-¡Ino!- chille como una niña- eso es algo personal- espete-

-¡Bah!… de seguro lo sedujiste como te dije verdad- sentí el calor subir por toda mi cara y trate de asentir con la cabeza- ¡Esa es mi amiga! Muéstrame el conjunto que usaste –

Me jalo hacia el segundo piso y le indique cual era el cuarto. Ino entro rápidamente y abrió el armario sacando todos mis pijamas. Ninguna le agradaba o era apta- según su criterio- para seducir a un hombre y ponerlo al borde de la locura.

-Tienes suerte de que Sasuke te ame como un desquiciado-dijo- sabes que… tenemos que comprarte ropa nueva Hinata-

-Pe-pero- trate de oponerme

-Nada de peros. Arréglate señora Uchiha, que iremos de compras – después de lo dicho me guiño un ojo.

Ino llevaba mucha prisa por llevarme de compras, ambas usábamos vestidos, en esta época el clima era una tortura. Y un vestido era una opción muy fresca. Ino llevaba un vestido a unos 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla de color purpura, uno muy bonito. Yo me puse un vestido que Ino me había sacado del armario. De color blanco con estampados de flores, pero el color no era muy cargado como parecer un payaso. Este vestido me llegaba a la rodilla y era muy cómodo.

Ino se emocionaba al pararse en cada mostrador y me hacia medirme casi toda la ropa que había en la tiendas y cuando al fin compraba algo, Ino le recordaba a las personas que atendían que grabaran el símbolo del clan Uchiha. La gente amablemente nos decía que nos entregaría la ropa al día siguiente, les agradecíamos e Ino me llevaba a otra tienda.

Ino había arrasado con todas la tiendas e Konoha, me llevo a toda las que podían existir; ya me sentía realmente agotada y las nauseas volvían a acecharme. Tome un respiro y trate de alcanzar a Ino, entro a una tienda – espero que sea la última- pensé. No había notado que Ino ya cargaba en sus brazos un montón de ropa y con su otro brazo me llevaba al probador. Ino entro conmigo, tome una de las prendas y casi ardí en llamas al verlas.

Tenía en mis manos, un pedazo de tela, casi transparente. De pronto note que esto se trataba de un camisón, pero era tan pequeño que hasta la persona más ingenua lo confundiría con un pañuelo.

-Ino. Etto… yo- no podía pronunciar más.

-¿Es lindo verdad?- sonrió- Toda esta lencería se te vería muy bien Hinata, y sé que Sasuke me lo agradecería después.-

Me moría de la vergüenza. Nunca olvidaría de esa mirada que él me dirigió esa noche. Y aquí esto pensando en esa noche que nos tiene atados aquí. Solo pensar en su mirada, hace que mi piel se erice sin control.

Ino sin autorización compro toda la lencería que me había obligado a probármela, me sentía desfallecer como las empleadas me miraban; y como siempre se sorprendieron al saber que yo era la señora Uchiha. Como todos los demás dijeron que los camisones- con el símbolo Uchiha- me los llevarían mañana. El resto de la ropa me la pude llevar en una bolsa, sentía que traía una bomba del tiempo que solo esperaba a que explotara.

Habíamos terminado un día agotador de compras, aun faltaban un par de horas para que oscureciere. Así que fuimos a una heladería que estaba cerca. Ino seguía muy feliz, aun tenia la misma sonrisa que traía esta mañana.

-Ayer Naruto me invito a salir- me soltó de repente. Sentí que me moría.

Algo de mi moría, caía y era pisoteado. Es como si fuego estuviera quemándome viva y yo sin poder gritarlo.

-¡En se-serio!- trate de sonar emocionada.- ¿y qué respondiste?- por más que rogara un no, algo me decía que estaba equivocada.

-Le dije que si- su sonrisa se hizo más grande- Hinata en verdad nunca creí que Naruto y yo saldríamos juntos. El solo tenía ojos para Sakura… ¡y mírame! Saldré con el futuro Hokage- Ino estaba irradiando felicidad.

Y lo único que quería era matarme.

Mostré mi mejor sonrisa y la felicite. El la heladería el olor a dulce era muy intenso y eso hizo que me provocara unas grandes nauseas. Me aferre a la mesa por unos segundos y al saber que no aguantaría; salí corriendo al baño. Ino iba detrás de mí, sentí como se ponía a un lado y retiraba mi cabello.

-¿Hinata estas bien?

-Hai- respondí- creo que algo del desayuno me cayó mal.-

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo- Segura que estas bien-

Asentí y salimos del baño.

Me despedí de Ino cerca de la entrada del distrito Uchiha y seguí caminando. Solo un mes más y mi embarazo será anunciado. Me sentía feliz por mi bebe, no se imaginaba cuanto seria amado. Amado por la persona que más lo quiere. El seria correspondido, yo nunca lo dejaría solo; siempre me tendrá a mí.

La luna estaba hermosa, luna llena y sin pensarlo mi mente pensó en ese día, en el día que te concebimos.


	5. C4 Recuerdo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... Excepto los que no pertenecen a la historia original, esos si son míos XD….**

**Gracias a todas por dejar Rewiew**

**Y hacerme saber que les gusta mi Historia :3 **

**Me inspiran a seguir. **

**Aviso que en el capítulo 5 me tardare en publicarlo, aún sigue en procesó y me tardare bastante porque no tengo inspiración. **

**Prometo tenerlo para dentro de 8 o 10 días.**

**Advertencia Es Mi Primer Lemon, por lo que no esté bien hecho y puse todo mi esfuerzo…**

CAPITULO 4

RECUERDOS

Hinata Pov

3 semanas han pasado, 3 semanas soportando mi dolor. De ver a Ino y a Naruto ser felices, de tener peleas constantes con Hanabi por la más mínima cosa. 3 semanas en las que Sasuke se fue dejándome sola, soportando todo esto. Él sabe mi amor por Naruto, al menos me estaría ayudando a soportar esto, pero no lo está.

El día es frio y solitario, el viento parece tener vida propia, va a la velocidad que le da la gana; es libre para hacer lo que quiere. Quisiera ser así, libre para hacer lo que quiera. Completamente nublado, una lluvia se avecinaba, igual que esa noche. Esa noche que caí en mis impulsos.

De mi mente no dejaban de pasar esas imágenes, no desde que lo recordé hace 3 semanas. No podía sacarlo de mi mente. Todas las noches soñaba con eso, con Sasuke tocándome y besándome y yo… lo disfrutaba, dándole a cambio gemidos que creí que serían para otro hombre. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba en sus 5 sentidos, habíamos caído y yo solo empecé eso y ambos lo terminamos.

"_Ese día no fue el mejor para mí, solo recordaba una pelea que había tenido con mi padre; pero como buena hija escuche todo lo que me dijo. Heridas que se cincelaron en mi corazón.-_si tan solo Okasan estuviera aquí_- solo se podían escuchar gritos por parte de él, solo me comparaba con Hanabi. Me retire y me fui a una misión._

_Debía encontrarme con Sasuke en la puerta principal, la misión era pasarnos por un matrimonio para obtener información –_cruel destino ya nos estaba avisando_- llegue tarde como de costumbre, pero no me regaño, ni reclamos. Le agradecí eso en silencio, un grito más y me corrompería._

_La misión duro una semana y el afecto en público no paso de tomarnos la mano y un beso en la mejilla, con lo cual casi me desmayo. Aun sentía los gritos en mi cabeza, parte de mis pesadillas esa semana._

_Trate de ser la mejor de mi clan, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y nada dio resultado. Y nada complacía a todos, excepto Neji, el sabía que daba lo mejor de mí. Pero no era suficiente._

_De qué me servía ser alguien retacada, "la niña buena". De buen corazón, si nada bueno me traía._

_Por más que tratara, todo lo bueno se iba para las otras personas. Tenía que cambiar, un cambio debía de traer algo bueno en mi vida. No más dolor, había tenido suficiente._

_Naruto se le había declarado delante de todo Konoha a Sakura, aunque lo haya rechazado, me dolió. Saber que él nunca se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como yo. Y para derramar mi paciencia, la última comparación que hacían de mí con Hanabi._

_Lo había decidido tenía que cambiar ¿pero cómo?_

_Regresando de la misión, fuimos directamente con la Hokage y entregamos la información, me despedí de Sasuke y él ni siquiera hablo. Caminaba por toda Konoha, no quería llegar todavía a mi casa; no quería sumirme en mis problemas. Camine por horas y cuando me di cuenta que ya casi era de noche. Estaba enfrente de un bar, tal vez el alcohol ayudaría con mis problemas. Entre sin pensar. Me senté cerca de donde estaba el cantinero, me observo y se acercó._

_-Creo que te equivocaste de lugar- dijo_

_-No lo creo- conteste como lo haría un Hyuuga, por primera vez me comportaba como tal.- quiero sake-_

_El hombre trajo el sake y me sirvió en un vaso, lo tome de un solo trago. Pedí otro y lo lleno e hice lo mismo, le dije que dejara la botella. Termine la botella por completo, era la primera vez que tomaba y aun me sentía bien o eso parecía. Creí que el alcohol me ayudaría, pero solo aumentaba mi tristeza y dejaba salir el odio que había guardado bajo llave._

_No podía ser más esa niña, no la Hinata Hyuuga que todos conocían, tenía que cambiar. Mover todo a mi favor. Dejar de ser esa chica, anuqué… aunque se a solo una vez._

_-¿Qué es lo que haces Hyuuga? Te creí de regreso a casa después de la misión- escuche que me hablaban. Era fácil identificar esa voz. Fría y autoritaria_

_-Pues no lo estoy, quiero olvidar- dije y le di un trago al sake. Solo olvidar mi dolor, sin ningún resultado._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar Hyuuga?- me pregunto. Se había sentado a un lado mío y el cantinero le dio una bebida.- No has respondido mi pregunta Hyuuga. ¿Qué es lo que quieres olvidar?-_

_-Muchas cosas- le dije- mucho dolor- baje mi mirada y sentía las amenazantes lagrimas queriendo salir._

_-Ya veo. Te importa si te acompaño- gire a verlo. No se estaba burlando de mí, lo decía en serio. Solo pensaba decirle que sí, pero no pude evitar sonreír._

Sasuke Pov

Por fin podía clamar algo de paz, 3 malditas semanas de tortura. Esta misión no es de mi agrado, si me dieran a elegir; esta misión sería una de las peores. Como pude doblegarme así con Hiashi, solo es un cobarde, un chantajista. Sabe los puntos débiles de sus oponentes, investiga muy bien.

Solo esa amenaza podía afectarme, no iba a permitir un daño de ese tamaño, por lo que accedía con esta misión.

Solo una semana más y todo volvería a la normalidad, regresaría a mi casa y… no nada de normalidad, no con quienes habitan ahí.

Tocaban la puerta y me levante a abrir.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- la chica corrió y me abrazo

Tenía que aguantar, no podía golpear a una mujer. La separe de mí y me observo. Tan diferente a mi esposa, tan diferente a Hinata, pero no es ella.

-Emi- le dije- deja de hacer eso.

-¡Vamos Sasuke –kun! Hoy es el último día del festival, hay que ir. Yasu y Neji-kun nos están esperando abajo.

-No quiero ir- dije. La saque de la habitación.

-Pero Sasuke-kun- no deje que continuara y le cerré a puerta en la cara.

Era más que suficiente, no podía más con esa basura. Ya no aguantaba más, complacer a las dos hijas del feudal del país el fuego. Aplacar sus caprichos y gustos. Era como tener a todas esas mujeres que me siguen en Konoha, pero unidas y convertidas en dos.

-Una gran molestia- susurre cuando me acosté en la cama.

Cerré mis ojos, quería olvidar todo y al despertar estar en casa y que Hinata me despertara como la última vez. Me recordaba tanto a mi madre, tan amable, noble y esa misma sonrisa. Recordé que en casa tenía guardada una joya de ella, un anillo. Cuando regresara se lo daría a Hinata.

"-_Sa-sasuke- gimió. La tenía en mis brazos y la besaba desesperadamente._

_Me puse entre sus piernas y me miro asustada, supuse que era su primera vez._

_-Ve despacio- me dijo_

_-Iré lo más despacio posible- puso sus piernas en mi cadera y la penetre lentamente._

_Hinata se arqueo un poco, sentí la barrera de su virginidad. La barrera que definiría que esta mujer que está aquí es mía y solo mía. La penetre con más fuerza para pasar esa barrera y ella gimió. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y con mis labios se los quité. Espere un momento, debía acostumbrarse a mí, la sentía tan estrecha y comencé a moverme de nuevo."_

Unos portazos me despertaron. Molesto me levante de la cama, si se trataba de Emi de nuevo; volvería a cerrar la puerta en su cara. Por qué no entendía que no quería ir al maldito festival. Solo es una mujer muy caprichosa, ella y su hermana lo son.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el Hyuuga, me tomo por la camisa y me saco de la habitación.

-Ni creas que me dejaras solo con ellas dos- dijo furioso. Sin oponerme me estampo contra una pared – No eres el único que cree que esas dos son una molestia. Así que iras al maldito festival ¿entiendes? Y por si no lo recuerdas yo mando aquí o quieres que Hiashi-sama cumpla lo que dijo.-

-No se atrevería- dije. Trate que en ninguna de mis palabras se notara la preocupación que me invadió.

Me convertí en un débil por aceptar esta misión, me convertí en un débil por aceptar al protegerlos, a mi nueva familia. Solo por ellos, no me di cuenta pero el escuchar decir al Hyuuga eso; me di cuenta que me importan. Me ablande en tan poco tiempo con unos desconocidos, caí bajo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que le pasa nada a Hinata-sama y al hijo que espera- me soltó- pero Hiashi- sama no dudaba cuando te lo dijo, no mentía. Su mirada lo decía.- camino hacia las escaleras y me miro.- andando, es mejor terminar con eso de una vez-

Lo seguí, bajamos 4 pisos y en la recepción ahí estaban las hijas del feudal del país del fuego. Al principio Neji y yo íbamos en camino de una pelea, pero al ver a estas dos chicas, paso algo. Fue como una tregua; solo hasta que durara la misión. Al final termine por cumplir la promesa que le hice a Hinata, no pelear con Neji. Por el momento.

Emi y Yasu sonrieron al vernos. Emi como toda una fan, corrió y me tomo del brazo, quería con todo mi corazón propinarle un golpe; solo ella sacaba eso de mí. Nunca pensaba en golpear a una mujer, pero ella es la excepción me saca de mi limite.

Neji fue hacia donde estaba Yasu y ella lo tomo del brazo. Las hermanas son tan diferentes, una se comportaba como una fan desquiciada y la otra era más dócil.

Salimos de la posada en la que Neji y yo estábamos hospedados. Muy pronto todo esto terminaría y daría por fin a esta tortura.

Las copas de los árboles se movían a la misma velocidad del viento, la lluvia caía a cantaros. El clima era toda una caprichosa, se empeñaba en recordarme todo.

"_Había aceptado a que se quedara, la compañía de él no me haría mal. Al contrario me ayudaría. Él es Uchiha Sasuke, un ex traidor que Konoha acepto, la mayoría del pueblo odia. La cuarta parte le tiene miedo y el resto le da igual. Pero yo no me incluía en ninguna de esas categorías. Él era el resultado de mi ecuación, el único que podía sacarme de esa aburrida vida que me asfixia y solo me paga con dolor._

_Ambos estuvimos bebiendo - por lo menos por una hora y media- sin parar. El alcohol ya estaba haciendo estragos en mi sistema y hacia que me abriera un poco más. Sasuke y yo no parábamos de reír._

_-Déjame acompañarte a tu casa.- nos dirigimos a la puerta y salimos._

_Afuera del bar, la lluvia caía, parecía que Konoha se inundaría. Me sostenía de Sasuke para no caer cuando comenzamos a caminar, un carruaje paso muy cerca de nosotros. Sasuke me empujo contra una pared para poder esquivar el carruaje. _

_Ese fue la cumbre del momento, era hora o nunca para dejar de ser esa niña que todos conocen como Hyuuga Hinata. Estábamos tan cerca que casi no tenía que moverme, estábamos empapados por la lluvia y sentía su aliento muy cerca de mí. Puse mis labios cerca de los suyos, sentí su sorpresa; pero no me separo de él. Aún era una inexperta en besar, pero hice lo mejor posible. Moví mis labios un poco y me respondió, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco más a él, solo es un roce en los labios. Pero me hizo estremecer por completo, quería profundizarlo más; pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo acerque más._

_Quería sentirlo por completo, su aroma, su tacto, sus besos; todo. _

_Me estremecí al sentir sus manos por debajo de mi chamarra, solté un pequeño gemido –_el primero de muchos- _y adentro su lengua a mi boca, no sabía cómo responder a eso. Pero decidí dejarme llevar. _

_Una danza, tan distinta a la que uno ve con sus ojos. Es un baile tan diferente, extraordinario y excitante. Nuestras lenguas luchaban la una a la otra, tratando de poner un ganador en este beso tan salvaje. Mi aire se cortaba, me costaba respirar y también a él; lo sentía. Su respiración se volvía más entrecortada._

_Nos separamos, pero en fracción de segundos Sasuke se había apoderado de mi cuello. Se sentía tan bien, no quería parar por nada del mundo. Un calor inmenso me invadió por completo, mi cuerpo pedía ansiosamente el suyo. Lo sabía, caí ante los encantos Uchiha. Y me tocaba hacerlo caer a él, ante los encantos de una mujer. Me separe de él, me observo; me sentía perdida en su mirada. Podía caer en un genjutsu suyo sin que usara el Sharingan, intento besarme de nuevo y se lo impedí._

_Lo empuje esta vez yo contra la pared y lo bese de nuevo, delicadamente; quería hacerlo caer. Dependía de mí hacerlo caer. Sus manos me envolvieron de nuevo, sin pensarlo tome sus manos y las guie por todo mi cuerpo, avisándole que podía hacerlo. Una de sus manos bajo y apretó mi muslo y levanto mi pierna, el calor que sentí hace unos momentos se intensifico. Debía caer es lo único que pensaba en ese momento, mordí su labio inferior y volvimos a separarnos._

_Me acerque lo mejor posible, me puse de puntillas y me acerque a su oreja._

_-Hazme tuya Sasuke- dije mientras mordía su lóbulo. _

_Me beso y yo le correspondí, se sentía también, mi cuerpo ya lo pedía a gritos. En verdad lo deseaba en estos momentos. Es como si mi cuerpo hubiera tomado todo el control, yo no mandaba; mi cuerpo lo hacía. Ese momento se tornó borroso y muy placentero._

_El sonido de una puerta cerrarse me hizo tomar el control de nuevo, aún seguía bajo el efecto del alcohol. Pero mi meta seguía siendo la misma, dejar de ser la chica dulce que aguanta todo; aunque sea solo por una noche._

_Mi cuerpo cayó sobre algo duro, pero firme que soporto mi peso. Sasuke se posó encima de mí y me beso, sus manos bajaban el cierre de mi chamarra. Y las mías acariciaban su pecho mientras trataba de quitarle la camisa. Como pude me levante y quede encima de Sasuke, puede ver mejor el panorama._

_Estábamos en su casa y en donde estábamos era en la mesa. Me quite mi chamarra y por fin pude quitarle la camisa. Al verlo me quede sin palabras, su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado; producto de tanto entrenamiento._

_-Quítate la camisa- ordeno._

_Lentamente lo hice, arroje la prenda y me agache para besar a Sasuke en la barbilla. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda y escuche un pequeño clic. Se había deshecho del sujetador, sentí pena por ello y rápidamente me cubrí. Aún seguía sentada encima de él y Sasuke se enderezo para quedar a la misma altura. _

_-No es momento de sentirse tímida-_

_Aparto mis manos y poseyó uno de mis senos con su boca. Encorve mi espalda, dándole más cabida a su boca. Una mano se posó en mi espalda mientras la otra tomaba mi otro seno y lo masajeaba. Me sentía incapaz de hacer otra cosa, más que gemir. Sabía que sonreía, lo sentía._

_-A-aquí no Sasuke- apenas pude pronunciar después de varios suspiros que lo alentaban cada vez más._

_-Sostente- me dijo justo cuando separo sus labios de mi seno._

_Pase mis manos por su cuello y como pude enlace mis piernas a su cadera. Se levantó de la mesa y camino por un pasillo, me sostenía de las piernas para no caer. Comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la habitación._

_Me dejo sobre la cama y volví a quedar debajo de él. Trate de desabrocharle el pantalón, pero mis manos no me ayudaban de mucho. Sasuke se percató de lo que quería hacer, me tomo de las manos y me ayudo. Antes de deshacerme del pantalón, Sasuke desabrocho el mío; se levantó un poco y se deshizo de la prenda. Se quitó su pantalón, solo quedábamos con la ropa interior; todavía era un impedimento para lo que queríamos lograr._

_Tomo una de mis piernas y comenzó a besarla y avanzaba. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y estremecerse. Mi vientre ardía, añoraba tener a ese intruso dentro de mí. Casi me desmayaba al sentir que paraba de besarme, mire para saber por qué lo hacía; porque se detenía._

_Su sonrisa era picara, pero muy seductora. Tomo mis bragas y las quito. Me beso en el estómago y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a mi pecho. Mordió mi pezón y me arquee, invitándolo a que siguiera._

_-¿Me deseas?- pregunto_

_Sentí que su mano bajaba y se adentraba a la parte que más añoraba su ser. Solo metió un dedo y lo movió lentamente. Me mordí el labio, no quería que se diera cuenta así, no así. Se suponía que él debía de caer, pero la que seguía cayendo era yo. Movió de nuevo el dedo y no soporte, no pude reprimir el gemido que de mis labios salía._

_-No seguiré preguntando- dijo y metió un segundo dedo.- responde-._

_-S-si-_

_-No te escucho- me dijo y movió ambos dedos_

_-Te deseo- gemí después de esas palabras._

_Ya no soportaba, lo necesitaba, como el de mí. Bruscamente se paró y quedo frente a la cama, me senté y observe como se quitaba el bóxer que traía puestos. Hizo que me volviera a recostar en la cama y se posó encima de mí de nuevo. Me beso desesperadamente y el correspondí, era un beso necesitado, ambos deseábamos esto. Estaba a su merced y nada cambiaría eso._

_Se posiciono entre mis piernas. Eso me dio un poco de lucidez. No tenía experiencia y el miedo combinado con el nerviosismo me invadió. Esta sería mi primera vez y precisamente no era como imagine. Lo mire por unos segundos._

_-Ve despacio- le dije_

_-Iré lo más despacio posible- respondió._

_Enlace mis piernas en su cadera y él me invadió por completo. Dicen que siempre la primera vez duele, en verdad no se equivocaron. Se detuvo por unos segundos y después me embistió, adentrándose por completo y haciendo que arqueara la espalda. Varias lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y Sasuke se encargó de borrarlas con sus labios._

_Las embestidas regresaban, lentamente lo hacía; el dolor aun persistía pero se iba desvaneciendo, dejando una sensación muy placentera. No creí que llegaría a sentir esto, no con Sasuke. Permití que fuera el primero, solo para comprobar que yo puedo controlar mi vida y ser alguien diferente._

_Clave mis uñas en su espalda, eso provoco que Sasuke se moviera más rápido y que las embestidas fueran más profundas. Sentí que caía, mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas._

_Y después ocurrió una explosión en mi cuerpo, grite. Y no fui la única, escuche un gruñido de Sasuke, me agrado escucharlo. Sasuke también había llegado, dejando su marca dentro de mí._

_Se quedó recostado encima de mí, notaba como su espalda subía y bajaba; al igual que yo recuperaba el aliento. Acomodaba su desordenado cabello con mis manos, y sonreí; nunca creí ver a Sasuke Uchiha así. Se veía tan diferente, tan apacible y tranquilo. Veía a otra persona y no lo creía. Salió de mí y sentí un vacío inmediatamente y cayó a un lado mío._

_Estábamos agotados, aun así me senté en la cama, era hora de irme. Sentí como sus brazos me lo impidieron y me recostaron de nuevo, me acerco a él y puso mi cabeza en su pecho._

_-No te vayas- me dijo cayendo en el sueño.- la lluvia está empeorando- su brazo me sujeto más fuerte y se quedo dormido._

_-Arigato Uchiha-san – fue lo último que pude pronunciar antes de caer en el sueño también. _


	6. C 6 Regresemos a Konoha

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... Excepto los que no pertenecen a la historia original, esos si son míos XD….**

**Gomenasai! No tengo perdón, me atrase mucho. Pero tuve mucho estrés y las palabras no me salían.**

**Gracias a todas por dejar Rewiew por haberme esperado por actualizar.**

**Y hacerme saber que les gusta mi Historia :3 **

**Me inspiran a seguir. **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5<p>

"-REGRESEMOS A KONOHA"

Pov Sasuke

Todo el pueblo se encontraba caminando por las calles, era muy difícil caminar. El festival era tan bullicioso que sentí por un momento que mis oídos sangrasen. Yasu y Neji iban unos pasos delante de mí y la "gran fastidiosa" seguía tomándome del brazo. Me sentía como un perro, bueno; tendría más suerte si fuera un perro. Emi me jalo del brazo y me saco de mi curso.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- grito para que pudiera escucharla- gana un premio para mí- odiaba a las mujeres tan consentidas. Que no son capaces de hacer nada.

Me acerco hasta el puesto y el anciano me dio 3 aros. Tenía que meterlos en unas botellas que estaban hasta el otro extremo.

-¡Quiero ese oso gigante!- su voz era tan chillona que me sacaba de quicio solo un suspiro de su parte.

Solo eran 3 botellas, era pan comido. Pero no quería que me vieran como su novio o acompañante. Así que fallaría uno para que tuviera un premio inferior. Solo hice que 2 de los 3 aros entraran a las botellas, Emi parecía que iba a llorar; al parecer me había equivocado. Ahora tenía que aguantar su insoportable llanto.

¿Cuántas veces la he escuchado llorar?

Miles.

Desde el primer día ha llorado, niña caprichosa. Malditos adolescentes. No puedo creer que yo ya no esté en esa etapa.

El anciano por lastima, le dio un premio de consolación. Un pequeño sapo con los ojos saltones y de color chillante.

Me recordó a la rara cartera del dobe.

Ella le sonrió al anciano y salimos de ahí.

Trataba de encontrar a Neji con "molestia 2" pero no lograba verlos, lo más probable es que ella también lo haya arrastrado a un puesto.

-¡Recordare este viaje por siempre!- dijo y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Que irónico-dije. Ella me observo sin entender mis palabras- Yo es lo que quiero arrancar de mi mente.-

Solo quiero irme. Regresar a una paz inexistente, donde está mi casa. Donde todo es una farsa, pero una farsa tranquila.

-No llores- ordene- odio que lloren-

-Y si se puede saber qué es lo que falta para que quieras recordar este viaje.- dijo exaltada. Presentí su humillación.

Mi respuesta hubiera sido muy hiriente, pero a mi mente llego que si decía algo de más, esto llegaría a Neji. Y para nada me convenía, no solo por lo de Hiashi, si no por el matrimonio.

-Mi esposa-dije y finalice.

Me soltó estaba al punto del llanto. Sin darme cuenta estábamos en la entrada de la posada. La ignore y me fui a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al baño, me urgía una ducha. No soporto el aroma de una mujer sobre mi cuerpo, de una mujer insignificante en mi vida. Solo hay uno que me pone al borde de la locura, el que más ansió y odio. No entiendo cómo es que su aroma se me haya vuelto tan adictivo, mi cuerpo lo pide y mi mente lo repudia.

Dos lados que luchan entre si y soy el único que puede presenciar la escena, la más catastrófica de mi vida.

El agua me calmaría, solo por un momento. Podía descansar y olvidad la fatídica noche.

Me envolví con una toalla, mi ropa estaba en la habitación. Busque mi mochila, donde tenía mi ropa. Saque unos pantalones negros y un bóxer. Estaban tocando y me cambie rápidamente, lo más seguro es que fuera Neji. La mocosa fue a llorarle. Estaba seguro.

* * *

><p>Pov Hinata<p>

Ha pasado un día más soportando. El solo recordar me hizo sentir mal, no podía reprimirme más.

-¿Hinata estas bien? – una mano pasaba por mi cara.

Decidí ignorarlas, no tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos con él.

-¿Hinata?-

-¡Hinata!- esa voz me hizo volver, Ino estaba enfrente mío y con una cara de pocos amigos- ¿Estas bien? Te he visto retraída últimamente-

-¡Ha de ser porque extraña al Teme!- Naruto gritaba- ¡Verdad que si Hinata-chan! Extrañas al Teme eso debe ser.-

-Ha-Hai- respondí- solo es eso- mentí

Como podía responder que estaba así, desde que ellos comenzaron a salir. Por más que me doliera, no tengo derecho a recriminarles. Se supone que soy una mujer enamorada y además casada; y con un bebe en camino.

-Es mejor que me vaya- dije- tengo que comprar los víveres-

Me levante demasiado rápido y perdí el equilibrio. Naruto e Ino me sostuvieron y me veían preocupados.

-Hinata deberíamos ir a que te chequen- dijo Ino- ya van varios días que te desmayas y estas más agotada que nunca-

-Ahora que lo mencionas… te ves muy mal Hinata-chan. Ino tiene razón, ir con oba-chan para que te revise-

-No se preocupen por mí es-estoy bien- ambos me soltaron, levante mi vista y varia gente nos observaba.

Camine hacia el mercado e Ino y Naruto me siguieron, decían que no se separarían de mi hasta que llegara a casa. Compraba lo necesario para mí y Hanabi, reproché cuando Ino me quito las bolsas y se las dio todas a Naruto. Apenas si podía caminar por todas las bolsas y algunas tapaban su vista.

Caminábamos tranquilamente, aun me sentía incomoda teniendo a Ino y a Naruto conmigo.

-Puedo yo sola, no se molesten en acompañarme-

-No es molestia Hinata, de veras- Naruto casi se estrellaba con una pared, de no haber sido que Ino lo jalo antes de chocar.

-Naruto, ten cuidado- sonrió dulcemente

Se veían tan felices juntos, porque tenía que sentirme tan devastada por esto. Fue la decisión de ellos estar juntos e intentar tener una relación. Si tan solo Sasuke estuviera aquí, tendría en quien apoyarme en este momento

-¡Mira Hinata, por ahí!- Naruto apunto hacia una calla transitada y por eso tiro todo lo que tenía en los brazos. Ino se molestó con él y le dio una reprimenda.

Voltee hacia donde Naruto me había dicho y sentí como mi cuerpo se petrificaba por un momento al ver lo que estaba ahí.

Sasuke caminaba junto con Neji y dos chicas que iban detrás de ellos. No sabía si sentirme aliviada o feliz. Ambas sensaciones me invadieron, ya no tenía que ocultar mi embarazo; pronto Sasuke y yo lo diríamos. Pero su llegada se había adelantado una semana ¿a qué se debía?

Mis piernas se movieron solas y corrí hacia donde estaba el.

-¡Sasuke!- grite involuntariamente. El giro para saber quién le gritaba.

Lo abrace muy fuerte y él puso sus brazos en mi cintura.

-No me esperaba esta bienvenida-dijo

-Te extrañé- ¿de dónde había salido eso? Había salido solo de mi boca.

No pensaba decir eso, solo simplemente lo dije.

-Lo tuyo es la actuación- me susurro para que nadie lo escuchara y me estrecho más a él.

-No miento, en verdad te extrañe- mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir, estaba al punto del llanto. Tenía que contenerme, no podía hacerlo.

-¡¿Quién es ella?- grito una de las chicas. Tenía el cabello igual de largo que el mío, de un color rubio- ¿Por qué te está abrazando Sasuke-kun?-

Mire a la chica, parecía tener llamas a su alrededor, por su apariencia tenía 17 o 18 años. Neji estaba ahí viendo todo y también lo salude y le di un abrazo corto. La otra chica también grito y Sasuke me jalo hacia él.

Estaban hechas una furia.

-¡Eres una igualada!-grito y se acercaba amenazantemente.

Sasuke se interpuso entre nosotras y sin pensarlo una de mis manos se colocó en mi vientre, a manera de protección.

-No voy a permitir que la toques-

-Pero "esa" mujer se te acerco-

-"Esa" mujer tiene nombre- Ino se acercaba y Naruto se ponía a un lado de Sasuke.

Ino emitía un aura negro y peligroso, me debería sentir segura cuando mi amiga se ponía así. Creo que solo cuando sea a mi favor. Las dos chicas se asustaron, pero no se echaron para atrás.

-Y ese es Uchiha Hinata- finalizo Sasuke- Mi Esposa.-

"Muéstrate como una Uchiha, ¡Hinata hazlo de una buena vez!"- pensé

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- puedo hacerlo mejor, tengo… aunque sea aquí, ser la digna esposa de un Uchiha.

Nadie respondía, eso me asustaba y mi incomodidad aumentaba. Pero debo resistir, si no pongo de mi empeño y voluntad. ¿Dónde estará mi deseo de cambiar? ¿Mi motivación de tener una familia para mi bebe. Todo se ponía tenso, era casi capaz de ver la tensión formándose en el aire y cortarla con un cuchillo. Aun prevalecía el silencio y si nadie decía algo podría gritar.

-Yo soy Emi, Niimura Emi y ella es mi hermana Yasu, somos las hijas del feudal Niimura.- la chica se acercó demasiado a Sasuke y a mí y lo toco separándose de nuevo de nosotros.

Lo que intenta es hacerme caería en un ataque de celos, pero no caería; seria al contrario. Muchos me dirán débil y sumisa, pero al proponerme algo lo cumplo con todo esmero. Aunque me muera de la vergüenza hare que ella sea la que caiga. Demostrare lo que puede hacer Uchiha Hinata.

-Mucho gusto- dije y sonreí. Me aferre al brazo de mi esposo y puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

Frunció el ceño, se había enojado; no creí que fuera tan fácil hacerla enojar. Los mareos no dejaban de hostigarme todo el día, me sentía pésima. Sentí que el equilibrio volvía a fallarme, pero Sasuke me sostuvo apenas comencé a tambalearme. Todo se tornaba borroso, voces hablándome y sus brazos aferrándose a mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos, ya no estaba en el mercado; estaba en casa. Me levante poco a poco, sentí la superficie solida pero cómoda; supuse que estaba en la cama. Sentí que la cama se movía un poco. De repente note a Sasuke enfrente mío, sentía su respiración golpear mi cara; esto descartaba la posibilidad de un sueño.

Sentí un calor inmenso en mis mejillas, sus ojos me habían atrapado y podía ver mi reflejo completamente rojo.

-Por fin despiertas- puso su mano en mi frente y después en mis mejillas- No tienes fiebre y eso es bueno-

Aparto su mano de mi frente, me senté por completo en la cama, paso sus brazos por mi cuerpo, así evitando que cayera.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- hizo que me volviera a recostar en la cama aunque yo me opusiera.- ¿"el" esta bien?- poniendo su mano en mi vientre.

-Sí, so-solo estoy mareada - respondí.

-Te traeré un vaso de agua- se levantó y antes de que pudiera dar un paso lo detuve sosteniendo el brazo.

-Yo etto… quie-quiero disculparme- se volvió a sentar y me vio directamente.- yo no me com-comporte de la for-forma debida y….- debía tragarme mi vergüenza, estaba mal lo que había hecho. Y por algunas y raras razones, quería llora, me sentía triste por lo que hice.

Sasuke seguí observándome y muy apenas note como se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa. Mi corazón se aceleró, era como ver por primera vez una sonrisa real por su parte.

-Te comportaste de la forma debida.-

Acto seguido, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Mi estómago estaba completamente revuelto y sentía cosquillas por dentro; algo extraño pasaba en mí.

Íbamos camino a la mansión Hyuuga, las constantes peticiones de que me revisaran habían hecho mella en Sasuke y termino aceptando. Con la condición de que un médico del clan me revisara. Los nervios los tenían a flor de piel, por fin diríamos que estaba embarazada y me sentía feliz. Sabía que esto era incómodo para Sasuke, lo notaba. Estaba tenso y más callado de lo normal, siempre era un poco más abierto conmigo que con lo demás. Pero simplemente hoy casi ni nos dirigíamos la palabra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo detuve, tome su mano y lo lleve a un lugar un poco más privado; me miraba sorprendido.

-Sabes qué y-yo no te est-estoy obligando a hac-hacer esto Uchiha-san-dije

Baje mi mirada, no quería ver su cara por el momento.

Sentí su mano deslizarse por mi barbilla, y me obligo a mirarlo. Su mirada era seria, pero lo que salió de su boca solo era la pura verdad.

-Te lo diré como la última vez- una lágrima cayo en mi mejilla y con su mano la quito. Rápidamente me estrecho y me acomodo en su pecho. – Nadie me está obligando, yo decido con quien quiero estar. Yo me hago responsable de mis actos, no soy un cobarde que te dejaría sola.-

Tomo mi mano y continuamos caminando hacia la mansión.

Estaba más relajada, estaba porque quería hacerlo, no solo por obligación. Cuando llegamos a la mansión, todo el equipo estaba listo y el medico ya nos estaba esperando. Sasuke y mi padre se saludaron y en todo el trayecto no se dirigieron la palabra.

El médico me dirigió a una habitación, ahí me harían examinarían. Sasuke venia conmigo, pero el médico le pidió que esperara afuera. En el cuarto había una cama y un gran aparato.

Al principio creí que solo sería una examinación, el médico me dijo que me quitara la chamarra y me acostara en la cama. Dude pero el médico me aclaro que mi padre lo había puesto al tanto de mis malestares y quería descartar un embarazo. Me acosté en la cama y el medico se sentó enfrente mío, la maquina estaba encendida; levanto mi playera y vertió un gel muy frio. Paso un pequeño aparato, similar a un micrófono, en mi estómago. De repente la pantalla mostro una imagen.

El medico seguía observando la pantalla y movía el aparato por todo mi vientre.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pov<p>

El médico me había dejado fuera. Me dejo esperando con él. Tan solo su presencia me enfermaba, y aquí parecía el padre más preocupado del mundo; preocupado por su hija.

_"Te importan, se nota. Te convertiste en un débil al doblegarte ante mí, solo por ese bastardo que nacerá y mi hija. Soy capaz de todo con tal de que la desgracia no caiga en Mi Clan._

_Has esta misión y ello estarán a salvo o de lo contrario, morirán"_

Tan solo pensar en esas palabras, me había doblegado; lo sé. Pero en el fondo sé que no me arrepiento, no sentiré nada por ellos; pero se convirtieron en mi familia. Una familia que está obligada a estar juntos y a permanecer juntos.

Ese bebe no tiene la culpa, Hinata tratara de darle una familia; la escuche cuando decía eso entre sueños. Quiere darle una familia verdadera a ese bebe, una que a ella y a mí nos fue arrebatada.

Miraba la puerta por donde el médico y Hinata había entrado. ¿Cuándo saldría? Me estaba volviendo loco, tenía que comportarme como un hombre que recibiría la sorpresa más grande de su vida. Por un demonio ¡voy a ser padre! Y ni feliz me siento ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Como es que mi plan de revivir a mi clan había pasado a lo último de mi lista.

Era lo más ansiado para mí, escuchar a mi esposa diciéndome semejante noticia. Recordaba que siempre imaginaba ese día, mi mujer completamente alegre y yo me acercaba a ella; preocupado y preguntando qué fue lo que el médico le había dicho. Y ella me respondía que seriamos padres.

Pero ahora, cuando Hinata me lo había dicho; quede petrificado. Ni un sentimiento salía a flote y era de esperarse, ninguno de los dos se esperaba semejante noticia.

-¿Sasuke- kun?- levante la vista esperando ver a Hinata. Por mi desgracia se trataba de Emi. - ¿estás bien?-

Mire a mi alrededor y solo estaba ella, Hiashi me observaba detenidamente.

Ni siquiera le hable, solo asentí. Ella se sentó a mi lado y poso su mano en mi hombro.

-No te ves bien Sasuke-kun ¿seguro que estas bien?- Emi insistía y mi respuesta seria la misma. Su mano fue bajando por mi brazo y lentamente termino en mi pierna- Sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras- sonreía y estaba sonrojada.

Aparte su mano bruscamente y me levante, me recargue en la pared. Observaba el techo, cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a Hiashi o a Emi a la cara.

La puerta de donde había entrado Hinata se abría, el medico salía y rápidamente le corte el paso a Hinata.

La observe por un momento.

Se veía alegre, radiante. Justo como siempre soñaba saber esta noticia. Sabía la respuesta y aun así tenía que preguntar, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo y la abrase fuertemente. Como en mi antiguo sueño.

Acaricio mi cabello y mis brazos la apretaron más fuerte. Respiraba su aroma, todo me recordaba ese sueño; su aroma, su sonrisa, mis brazos aferrándose a su cintura. Solo faltaban esas dulces palabras.

-Dilo- le ordene- dilo solo para mí-

-Est-estoy embarazada- susurro

* * *

><p><strong>Maribelkelta:<strong>

concuerdo contigo sobre todo,pero aun no se si poner gemelos, aunque me diste una idea con eso :) me alegra que te guste mi historia

**A todos que leyeron la otra historia, Gomenasai tuve que eliminarlo por qu la autora de esa historia renuncio je se aburrio de escribir jee y eso que me dejo con varios capitulos adelanados. Me hizo leer hasta el cuarto capitulo y la historia no iba tan mal. pero en fin es una lastima, tenia un buen trama.**

El proximo capituloabarcara sobre** como Hiashi se entero del embarazo** y un "MOMENTITO Hot" SasuHina


	7. C 6 Estoy embarazada

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... Excepto los que no pertenecen a la historia original, esos si son míos XD….**

**Gracias a todas por dejar Rewiew y por haberme esperado por actualizar. Tratare de no atrasarme tanto como esta vez**

**Y hacerme saber que les gusta mi Historia :3 **

**Me inspiran a seguir.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**ESTOY EMBARAZADA**

Esta es una nueva forma, una en la que me hubiera encantado ser parte de ella. Nada fingido, donde la mayoría de los presentes ya sabíamos de mi condición un mes atrás.

Otousan me felicitaba por mi embarazo y me abrazaba. Yo aún me sentía fuera de sí, había visto a mi bebe y eso me hacía tan feliz. Pero no significaba que esta pequeña obra que hacíamos aquí fuera desagradable para todos.

Esto no es fingido, y no se puede disimular, amo tanto a mi bebe que haría lo que sea por él.

Seguía abrazándome, escuchaba sus palabras; pero no las entendía del todo. Solamente estaba feliz, no tendría que fingir delante de Ino o de otra persona nunca más. Por fin podría decir que nacería mi bebe y no me sentiría culpable. Otousan me soltó y dio lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, que ansias ya por conocer a su nieto y que añoraba que fuera un varón.

No paraba de sonreír, me dolía o que mi padre decía; pero todo valdría la pena cuando te vea sonreír, decir tu primera palabra y dar tu primer paso. Sentí pena por Emi, no me había percatado de que ella estaba ahí; tratando de acercarse a Sasuke. Se notaba triste y distraída de este mundo, un pequeño resplandor bajo por su mejilla. Estaba llorando. Salió corriendo del consultorio. Realmente ella está interesada en él y yo soy el obstáculo de eso.

-Emi...- Dije.

Trate de seguirla, pero unos brazos me detuvieron. Sasuke me había detenido, negó con la cabeza. No quería que fuera detrás de ella.

-Siempre te preocupas por los demás- me saco del consultorio y posteriormente del distrito Hyuuga.

Y sin darme cuenta en poco tiempo estábamos en un bosque.

Sasuke aprovecho para entrenar un poco y yo me recosté bajo un árbol, lo veía entrenar y sin saber me tranquilizaba. Se veía tan tranquilo, concentrado en lo que hacía, llegue a pensar que al casarme con Sasuke viviría un infierno. Pero no ha pasado nada que me haga constatar eso. Todo va bien y creo que puedo manejarlo.

Se ve tan diferente ahora, fingió ser feliz al enterarse de que sería padre. Todo paso muy diferente como a la primera vez.

_"Justo después del encuentro que Sasuke y yo tuvimos, decidí alejarme. No podía verlo a la cara, me moría de la vergüenza. Quería desaparecer, ser invisible para todos; podía sentir un letrero bien puesto en mi frente diciendo que había perdido mi virginidad. Sentía la vista de todas las personas leyendo ese cartel y juzgándome._

_Cada entrenamiento intentaba hacerlo en solitario, Kiba y Shino se habían ido en una misión y tardarían 5 meses en volver a verlos. Hacia lo posible para comunicarme con ellos, una carta no hacía daño para ellos._

_-No te extralimites tanto Hinata- Shino me decía._

_-Si Hinata, puede hacerte daño.- Kiba continuaba._

_Eso me respondían ambos cada vez que les decía que me agotaba en cada entrenamiento y que se iban intensificando cada vez más._

_Pero un día escuche un rumor, nada agradable._

_Sasuke me estaba buscando._

_La primera vez que escuche eso me paralice. Parte de mi quería creer que era un rumor, que solo eran mentiras, pero en realidad sé que nada de eso era un rumor. Solo la simple verdad y si me está buscando es por lo que pasó esa noche. La noche en las que fui la que controlo las riendas de mi vida. No quería verlo y mucho menos hablar con él, me sentía mal tan solo pensar en eso, me daban nauseas._

_Hubo una vez en la que casi me atrapaba, estaba comprando algunas armas ninjas y pude sentirlo muy cerca de mí. Emprendí mi camino rápidamente, sentí como tomo mi brazo para hacerme voltear; pero pude escabullirme y esconderme con una multitud de personas. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y me sentía asustada por poco lo veía._

_Estuve así por lo menos 3 semanas, pero en cada entrenamiento mi condición empeoraba. Me agotaba más de lo usual y cada mañana sentía unas náuseas y la comida me daba asco. Sabía a qué se debían los síntomas y trate de recordar si Sasuke y yo nos habíamos protegido. No, no lo habíamos hecho._

_Pensé en mi periodo, debía estar atrasado para que esta estuviera un poco más confirmada. Revise el calendario y sí. Estaba retrasada._

_Estaba en pánico, tenía que asegurarme completamente. Había una persona de la rama secundaria a la que yo le tenía mucha confianza. Le pedí que me consiguiera una prueba y así lo hizo._

_La prueba había dado positivo._

_No tenía idea de cómo sentirme. ¿Feliz? ¿Desdichada? ¿Aterrorizada?_

_Solo había pasado por mi mente el que tendría un bebe y que era producto de una noche desenfrenada. Y para que eso hubiera pasado, se necesitaban dos. No solo yo me convertiría en madre, Sasuke seria padre._

_¿Qué debía hacer?_

_¿Deshacerme de el?_

_¿O tenerlo?_

_Debía tenerlo, nunca me desharía de la vida, mucho menos de alguien que no tiene la culpa de lo que hice. Así que lo tendría, para eso tendría que decírselo a mi padre y cuando preguntara por el padre… no había vuelta de hoja; le diría quien es el padre._

_Pero primero tendría que hablar con Sasuke de esto._

_Me acercaba al campo de entrenamiento, usualmente estaba despejado por las mañanas. Quería esperarlo aquí, a que me encontrara._

_¿Cómo decírselo?_

_-Así que decides dejar de ser invisible- escuche tu voz. Solo podía ser la tuya._

_Mi cuerpo se tensó y marco distancia entre nosotros, tenía miedo, de tu reacción y sobre cómo lo diría. No me sentía lista para esto, pero debía y tenía que estarlo. Saliste detrás del árbol, no te importo la distancia que había marcado; rápidamente me tomaste por los hombros y me acorralaste. Sentía tu respiración cerca de mi cara y yo solo quería desahogarme, no me permitía hacerlo, no frente a ti._

_Me tomase por el mentón y me obligaste a verte, sabía que si te miraba era imposible no decirte la noticia._

_-¿Por qué desapareces así de repente?- preguntaste trate de evitar tu mirada y buscar alguna vía de escape, pero te las ingeniaste en dejarme inmóvil. – no te dejare ir hasta que hablemos-_

_Te acercaste más a mí y pude sentir tus labios sobre los míos. Pude haberme detenido, pero por una extraña razón mi cuerpo reacciona a todo lo que me hagas, no importa si fue en estos momentos o después de esto. Pero mi cuerpo siempre responde al tuyo; aunque mi corazón sea de otro, mi cuerpo solo pide el tuyo._

_Me besaste salvajemente y solo pude dejarme llevar. Me apretabas a ti con fuerza y mordí tu labio, te detuviste solo para delinear mis labios con tu lengua. Abrí un poco mi boca y te apoderaste de ella de nuevo. Pase mis manos por tu cuello y luego mis dedos por tu cabello, sentía la necesidad de profundizar este beso; podría ser el último cuando te hablara sobre la situación por la que estoy por pasar._

_Se me iba el aliento en esto y te separaste de mí._

_-¿Volverás a desaparecer?- negué con la cabeza- bien… porque esto apenas comienza-_

_Me paralice en el mismo instante que mordiste mi cuello y me separe de ti, estaba a punto de irme pero me agarraste de la cintura._

_-Cumple lo que acabas de decir-_

_-N-no es e-eso- dije y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.- te-tengo miedo-_

_-¿Miedo de que? No muerdo Hinata… y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero-_

_-Y-yo… y-yo es… y-yo- la palabras no salían de mi boca._

_Miedo, angustia, nervios se apoderaban de mí. Tenía que decirle que sería padre ¿pero si no lo aceptaba?_

_Realmente no sabía su reacción, pero si la temía. Después de todo él no se fijaría en alguien como yo, tan simple y alejada del mundo; que tan solo pasamos una noche juntos por estar fuera de sí._

_Sentí su cuerpo cerca del mío, estaba abrazándome de nuevo, quería tranquilizarme. Lo sabía porque no sentía la urgencia de antes. Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y sentía su respiración, haciendo que mi piel se erizara por completo._

_Su otra mano hacia círculos en mi espalda logrando tranquilizarme poco a poco._

_-Ahora dilo- susurro cerca de mi oreja. Aferro su agarre para evitar que me escapara._

_-Es- estoy embarazada-_

_Y sin más que decir, dejaste de abrazarme y te alejaste unos pasos. No podía mirarte a la cara, solo observabas como caían mis lágrimas al suelo._

_No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez minutos que me parecieron eternos. No te movías ni por un segundo, te veía petrificado; eso me daba a entender tu opinión de esto. Yo di el primer paso._

_-N-no tienes p-porque h-hacerte car-cargo- dije y di un paso hacia atrás- Pu-puedo hacerlo yo sola.-_

_Salí corriendo de ahí. Solo necesitaba alejarme. Me dolía porque no quieres esto, aunque no lo hayas dicho tus acciones me dijeron otra cosa. Al correr sin pensarlo demasiado, una de mis manos pasaba por mi vientre. Al darme cuenta de mi acción me detuve, puse mi espalda sobre un árbol me deje caer. Tenía la mano en mi vientre. Eso tenía que significar algo, aunque no fuera un hijo de la persona que amo. En tan solo saber su existencia, se convirtió en lo más valioso de mi vida._

_Lo voy a proteger no importa lo que pase, sacaría un lado que no es mío con tal de proteger a la pequeña personita que crece dentro de mí. Por qué lo amo. Solo saber que estará aquí en un tiempo mi corazón se llena de júbilo y se llena un vacío en mi corazón._

_Me levante y me dirigí a casa, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Y por más pronto llegar, podría pensar en la mejor forma de decirle a mi padre de mi embarazo._

_Ya ha pasado una semana de que le dije a Sasuke de mi embarazo y no he sabido nada de él. En cambio yo no he salido de casa para nada, os síntomas del embarazo me atacan cada mañana y me siento fatal. Tengo miedo de mi padre se entere y aun no sé cómo decirle la verdad. No quiero que se haga una escena de todo esto y pase algo lamentable, el miedo me consume cada vez que trato de decírselo. Me había decidido a decírselo hoy, no me quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que sospechara o el embarazo se me notara. No me daría por vencida y lucharía para que mi bebe naciera._

_Se hacía tarde y aun no encontraba un momento prudente para hablar a solas con mi padre, se encontraba en el dojo entrenando con Neji. Decidí que después del entrenamiento lo confrontaría. Estaría agotado y así no podría hacer mucho de lo que he pensado. Cuando vi a Neji dirigirse a su habitación, camine al jardín y ahí estaba Otousan; tomaba un té y observaba el atardecer._

_-O-otousan- volteo a verme- ne-necesito hablar co-con usted-_

_Regreso su mirada a su taza de té._

_-mmm… está bien, pero hazlo rápido-_

_Me senté frente a él, mis manos sudaban y temblaba a causa del nerviosismo y pánico que habían entrado a mi sistema-_

_-Otousan yo…-_

_-Hinata- sama- uno de los empleados de la casa interrumpió, hizo una reverencia y continuo- perdón por interrumpir, demo tiene una visita.- se le veía nervioso._

_-¿Quién es la persona que viene a ver a mi hija a estas horas?- Otousan se levantó de las silla y camino hacia la entrada principal._

_Nada de esto me comenzó a gustar, normalmente yo no recibo una visita a menos que sean Kiba y Shino avisándome de una misión. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba aquí, ¿Quién era entonces la persona que me visitaba?_

_-Tan mal le parece que visite a su hija-_

_La voz provenía a nuestras espaldas, y gire rápidamente._

_Mi corazón latía rápidamente y estaba asustada, muy asustada. Estaba ahí parado, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Se le veía tan tranquilo, no como hace una semana._

_Y ahí estabas observándome fijamente y una de las sonrisas sarcásticas que tanto te caracterizan apareció. Estabas retando a mi padre, era justamente lo que hacías, te encanta retarlo y hacerlo enfadar. Sentí de repente el brazo de mi padre haciéndome a un lado y se ponía frente a mí._

_-¿Qué haces aquí traidor?- mi padre lo miraba con odio_

_-Solo vine a hablar con Hinata- respondiste_

_-Hinata-sama para ti – subió el tono de su voz en la última palabra- ¡lárgate! Si no quieres morir-_

_Se ponía en posición de batalla y se preparaba para atacar. Sin pensarlo me puse en medio de ambos._

_-¡No discutan más!- ambos me vieron- vete Uchiha-san no tenemos nada de qué hablar-_

_Me iba de ahí, no podía aguantar verlo ahí. No después de la última vez que lo vi._

_-Segura que no tienes que hablar, por lo que escuche le dirías algo a tu padre- me detuve en seco, sabia a lo que quería llegar- yo también quiero hablar de lo mismo contigo-_

_-No lo hagas. No de esa manera- susurre y negaba con la cabeza._

_-Hyuuga- te dirigiste a mi padre- tenemos que hablar-_

_…._

_-¡Como te atreves!- lanzo los objetos que estaban en el escritorio contra la pared.- te das cuenta del problema en el que nos metiste Hinata- estaba furioso, más que furioso. La cólera se había apoderado de él._

_Me tomo por el brazo y me levanto violentamente, mis lágrimas empapaban mi cara y me preparaba para un golpe. Abrí mis ojos y Sasuke sostenía el brazo de mi padre._

_-No permitiré eso- bajaste lentamente su brazo y me aptaste de el- golpear a una mujer no es digno, es una cobardía-_

_-¡Irresponsables! Son un par de idiotas- gritaba. Me apoye en tu espalda y cerré mis puños es tu camisa- Te imaginas los problemas que se avecinaran por eso- apunto mi vientre._

_Caminaba en círculos y se sentaba de nuevo y volvía a pararse después de varios segundos. Me limite a observar sus movimientos, así de enojado no podía estar tranquila._

_-No puedo dejar que la burla caiga en este clan- decía. Nos observó por unos momentos y prosiguió- Si lo que quieren es crecer rápido, es lo que obtendrán. Se casaran en unas semanas-"_

…

Y aquí estamos, el matrimonio Uchiha fingiendo algo que no sentimos. Fuimos tentados, por la pasión, el deseo. Pero prefiero llamarlo la perdición. Fuimos tentados por la perdición.

Pero de un lugar oscuro, siempre se puede encontrar un poco de luz. Luz que te saca del averno y te hace vivir como persona otra vez. Una luz que crece dentro de mí y me mantiene unida a este mundo.

-¡Hinata, Sasuke!- gritaron a lo lejos. De la nada Sasuke me levantaba y nos quedamos de pie hasta que Naruto e Ino se acercaran.

-Es cierto lo que dicen en las calles teme- decía Naruto exaltado

-Tsk ¿Qué es lo que dicen ahora?-Sasuke estaba molesto y miro directamente a Naruto.

-Que tú y Hinata serán padres- finalizo Ino muy emocionada.

Tal vez mi sorpresa de escuchar eso se me notara en la cara, pero Sasuke ni movió un musculo cuando escucho eso. Lo tome del brazo, el me observo y sonreí.

"Para ti no sea la mejor noticia, pero para mí es excelente"- pensé.

-Tan rápido corren los rumores- Sasuke se quejó y observo a otro lado.

-¿entonces no estas embarazada Hinata?- Ino pregunto- ya imaginaba las lindas cosas que compraríamos para tu bebe.-

Sonreí y deje escapara una risa, Ino y Naruto me observaron algo confundidos.

-Estoy embarazada.

…..

* * *

><p>Sasuke.<p>

Lo único que queríamos era ir a descansar, pero Ino y Naruto insistieron a que fuéramos a cenar para festejar. Terminamos siendo convencidos y arrastrados por ellos dos. Ino se adelantó con Hinata y cada vez que pasaban por alguna tienda observaban por unos instantes. Metí las manos a mis bolsillos y seguimos detrás de ellas.

La noticia les había causado gran alegría al par de rubios hiperactivos, Ino no dejaba de mencionar tiendas y otras cosas que yo veía innecesarias. Hinata solo sonreía, y se dejaba llevar por Ino.

La gente nos veía pasar y empezaban a hablar, por momentos escuchaban lo que decían. No creían que Hinata estuviera embarazada, esperando un hijo mío. Les sorprendía, pues a mí también. Me sorprendió la primera vez y volverlo a escuchar aun hacia efecto en mí.

Donde había quedado mi parte en la que solo mi avaricia, venganza y egoísmo formaban parte de mí ser. Siento como si eso se fue después de la muerte de Itachi. Pero aún me falta algo para encontrar la paz que tanto ansió.

-Teme- Naruto hablo.

-Si lo que quieres es que pague la cena ni lo sueñes. Tú nos invitaste.-

-¡No es eso teme! Es sobre otra cosa… pero ya que te estas ofreciendo…-

-Primero te corto un brazo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- estaba fastidiado.

Solo quería una noche tranquila.

No sé si el destino me ponía esto para hacerme enojar, una tienda estaba abierta. Justamente por donde pasábamos. Ellas dos se detuvieron y vieron por la vitrina.

Bebes. Es en lo único que piensan las mujeres al llegar a cierta edad.

La tienda estaba repleta de muebles, ropa y juguetes para bebe.

Bebes, matrimonio, familia. Todo esto me estaba hartando por completo, casi al punto de tirar todo por la ventana. Pero mi maldito orgullo no me permitía hacerlo. Soy un Uchiha y tengo que demostrar de lo que soy capaz. Y si para demostrarlo tuve que casarme con la mujer con la cual solo pase una noche por una estúpida borrachera, la cual embarace solo con esa primera vez. Y tener que cuidar del futuro con una familia la cual no pedí y aun así lo hare. Porque soy Uchiha Sasuke.

Un shinobi, de los más temidos y respetados, un Anbu de primera y si cometo un error, no dudare en corregirlo.

-¡Teme escúchame!- la voz de Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos. Volteé hacia él y siguió hablando.- necesito un consejo tuyo-

-¿Un consejo mío?- el que Naruto me pidiera un consejo me sorprendió. Esas palabras eran de las que nunca creí escuchar de él. Solo esperaba ramen, dattebayo y teme.

-Sí, es sobre algo personal.- Naruto estaba completamente rojo. Así que algo personal, tanto así para pedirme ayuda.- Hoy es mi gran noche-

No podía estar más confundido, podía hablar de armas, estilos de pelea, jutsus. Pero no podía descifrar el significado de lo que decía Naruto.

-Ino y yo…-

-¿Y yo por que debo enterarme de lo que harán tú y Yamanaka esta noche?-

-Estoy algo nervioso dattebayo- Naruto sonrió.

Fije mi vista a ambas chicas note a Hinata algo diferente, ida podría decirse así.

-Naruto…- le llame y volteo- ¿Qué tan feliz serias si un día Ino y tu tuvieran familia?-

Me observo por un segundo y una de sus clásicas sonrisas apareció en él.

-Creo que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo- respondió.- pero no creo que sea el momento aun- finalizo- ¿y bien cual será mi consejo?-

-Mi consejo- medite por un momento. Nos acercábamos a Ino y Hinata. Que seguía aun ida.- Usen protección-

Me aleje de Naruto y tome a mi esposa de la mano. Me la lleve sin explicación alguna.

En el camino no hablamos para nada, ella aún seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos y no me atrevía a preguntarle lo que le pasaba. Es como si no me gustara lo que me pudiera decir.

Aun no anochecía, faltaba una hora para el amanecer. Llegamos a la mansión y ahí estaba la Hyuuga; la hermana de Hinata. Se encontraba sentada en el sillón, nos vio y su cara mostraba lo mismo que la mía.

Hinata había preparado la cena y los tres estábamos ahí. Realmente no mi importaba la tensión que siempre había cuando los tres estábamos en un mismo sitio. Podía soportarlo, pero aun así quiero con todas las ganas que la hermana de Hinata se largara de mi casa.

Se había cortado un dedo con el cuchillo por estar distraída, la ayude por un momento, pero los gritos y reclamos de esa mocosa estaban por rebasar mi limite.

-Eres una inútil Hinata- se escuchaba en la sala- ahora la comida sabrá a sangre, eres tan patética. Tengo hambre-

Hinata podía ser la mujer más paciente del mundo, pero yo era lo contrario. Mi paciencia es limitada y una vez cruzada ya no soy responsable de lo que hago. Estaba a punto de darle una lección a esa mocosa que solo servía para quejarse, pero Hinata tomo mi brazo.

-Por favor es solo una niña-

-No le hare nada-

Camine hacia la sala y ahí seguía ella quejándose, se percató de mi presencia y dejo de gritar. Me pare frente a ella.

-Si tanta hambre tienes vete por ahí- le deje sobre la mesa dinero. Volví a la cocina y solo se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta.

Después de haber comido, me ofrecí a limpiar la cocina y le dije a Hinata que fuera a descansar. Me parecía que lo necesitaba, aun se veía metida en sus pensamientos. Algo debió de haber pasado.

Subí a la planta alta y me dirigía a la habitación. Una noche más junto a ella, pero después las cosas cambiarían. Dejaríamos de ser solo dos, pronto otra persona nos acompañaría y le dirá Hinata mamá y a mi papá. Ella sonreiría al escuchar esa palabra y yo… es como si volviera mi antigua vida.

Abrí la puerta y lo que vi me dejo….

Sorprendido, sin palabras

Estaba allí, con esa ropa que podía sacarle suspiros al hombre que ella pudiera escoger. Pero no era cualquier hombre, era yo el que estaba aquí, frete a ella. Viéndola sonrojar. ¿Por qué hace esto? No me podre controlar, no me mediría y lo único que haría era hacerla mía en este momento.

Salí de ahí rápidamente, tenía que controlarme, soy un hombre no un animal en celo.

Escuche mi nombre, pero no me detuve. Sus brazos me rodearon y dejo caer su cabeza en mi espalda. Voltee hacia ella y la separe un poco de mí. Sonrió, y solo lo hacía por mí.

¿Existirá un límite de la belleza?

Porque cada vez que la veo se ve más hermosa.

El pequeño conjunto rojizo que traía puesto, era algo increíble. Podía verla por completo. El escote no me dejaba mucha imaginación, pero no era vulgar; era casi trasparente, incluso podía ver las bragas que ocultaba con sus manos. Podía ver sus piernas, las que siempre ocultaba.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto

-¿Hinata que es lo…- no tuve tiempo ni de terminar.

Estaba tomando la iniciativa, tenía que ser un sueño. Si eso debía de ser, mi mente me está jugando sucio y hace que me imagine a Hinata así. A la tímida y dulce de mi esposa en este papel. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos y se movieron solos.

Los quería para mí y solo para mí.

Mi necesidad aumentaba y un beso tan casto que me daba no me saciaba del todo. Pase mi mano por su cintura y la acerque más a mí, quiero sentirla; mi cuerpo me lo pide.

Mordí su labio y ella me acerco más, sentía su necesidad también. Delineo sus labios con mi lengua, quiero pasa pro aun no me da acceso. Con el pulgar rozo unos de sus senos y ella abra la boca, lo cual aproveche. Pase a su cuello, lo besaba, mordía y succionaba. Quería dejarle todas las marcas posibles, que se dieran cuenta que ella y yo estuvimos juntos.

Le recosté en la cama con cuidado y me coloque encima de ella, comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi pecho. Iba descendiendo poco a poco y retiro mi camisa. Besaba su cuerpo encima de la tela. Su cara, sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho y abdomen. Me detuve en su vientre, aquí donde está él bebe. Plante un gran beso ahí, cuando la mire ella tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Volví a subir besando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Tome su pierna y la acaricie, deslizando la prenda que cubría su pierna. Hacia círculos con mi dedo ahí y lo deje sobre mí. Mi mano fue descendiendo poco a poco a su intimidad.

Ya estaba húmeda y no pude evitar sonreír, soltó un gemido cuando comencé a acariciarla.

La bese en los labios y jugué con mis dedos ahí abajo. Arqueo la espalda y metí un segundo dedo. Otro gemido.

Volví a su cuello, con la otra mano fui bajando el tirante de su camisón, procurando acariciarla. Coques de electricidad recorrían mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo me pedía más. Mordí su cuello de nuevo y estruje el seno que había dejado libre.

Gimió de nuevo y susurro un nombre.

Deje de besarla, acariciarla. Me levante de la cama y tome mi camisa. Rápidamente salí de la habitación y azote la puerta.

Dijo un nombre que no era el mío, si no el de él.

La furia comenzaba a salir, me sentía humillado y todo lo que veía en mi camino lo destruía. Ya no había una mesa en la sala y faltaban sillas en el comedor.

Camine hacia la puerta. La serenidad de la noche me tenía preso, la furia me estaba cegando y solo quería arruinarle la noche al dobe. Al dueño del corazón de Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> Gracias a todos por esperarme, me tarde demasiado en este capitulo. pero prometo no tardarme tanto y si llego a hacerlo les avisare.

Gracias a las nuevas lectoras que me dejaron Rewiwew y les gusto mi historia

Dudas, sugerencias o jitomatazon dejenlo en un rewiwew


	8. Un paso adelante

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 7<p>

_"El día era demasiado soleado, el canto de las aves inundaban de cantos el lugar que fue uno de los lugares más lúgubres en los últimos años. Por una desconocida razón el aura que siempre se sentía al acercarse al distrito Uchiha había desaparecido, ya no se sentía el dolor y desesperación de la gente que había perecido en ese lugar._

_La tranquilidad reinaba ahora y se sentía una extraña sensación de hogar._

_Eso era lo que notaba la ojiblanca que despertaba, ya no había más frio en ese lugar todo se había vuelto más cálido y armonioso. Se levantó un poco y estiro al máximo sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír los bebes comenzaban a dar patadas por primera vez._

_-¡Sasuke!- Hinata trataba de despertar a cierto moreno que dormía a su lado._

_-Hmph- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando su esposa había puesto su mano en el abultado vientre._

_Las pataditas aumentaban al tacto del padre. Rápidamente se levantó y sonrió. Eran sus bebes los que pateaban, unos verdaderos Uchihas como antes llego a mencionar._

_Sin duda esos niños crecerían en una familia que solo quería lo mejor para ambos, amor incondicional y apoyo._

_Hinata se sentía más feliz que nunca, un día se propuso a cambiar su vida; a tomar las riendas y todo salió de la forma más inesperada, pero no se arrepentía; no lo hacía. Pronto seria madre de dos hermosos niños y estaba casada con un hombre que fue conquistándola hasta que termino por robarle el corazón._

_Sasuke tomo entre sus manos la cara de su amada y la beso. Ambos se transmitían lo que sentían el uno por el otro y sin miedo a reproches._

_-Te amo Sasuke- lo dijo sin titubeos._

…..

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo di y termine levantándome con una gran sorpresa.<p>

¿Qué había sido ese sueño? "hermoso, pero sé que imposible"

Por qué le confesaba un amor a él, porque precisamente a él.

No podía reponerme de lo acontecido. Me sentía como la persona más traicionera del mundo, no podía dormir sabiendo lo que hice. Saber que no volvía por mi culpa, se ha mantenido en misiones estos últimos días. Me evita, lo sé. Y lo entiendo perfectamente, ni yo misma me he querido ver ante un espejo.

Me siento tan miserable y culpable. Nadie me había amenazado para que esa noche lo sedujera, la razón por la que lo hice fue que en la tarde que Ino y Naruto estuvieron con nosotros… Ino me dijo que ambos pasarían la noche juntos. Yo solo quería olvidarme de esa noche y creí que si hacía lo mismo con Sasuke podría apaciguar mi dolor. Pero de nada sirvió.

Las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas y estos en meses y nada se resolvía.

Ya contaba con 4 meses de embarazo y Sasuke y yo no hablábamos, habíamos ingeniado maneras para que Hanabi no notara nada. Pero nuestras actitudes eran distantes dentro y fuera de esta casa –solo cuando nos encontrábamos a solas- eran desfavorables.

Hace poco había tenido una cita con Tsunade- sama, desde que mi embarazo se hizo público estuvo pendiente del embarazo; me sorprendí mucho cuando me habían dicho que serían gemelos y Tsunade-sama me había confirmado que serían varones.

Y aún no he podido decírselo a Sasuke, siempre en sus constantes misiones y cuando encuentro un momento oportuno no me deja hablar. Sé que con palabras no me podre disculpar con Sasuke, necesito acciones para demostrarle lo arrepentida que estoy, quiero que esto funcione; tener esa familia que ambos no tuvimos. Dejar de amar a alguien no es fácil, pero al ver a Ino junto a Naruto a dejado de doler; me siento feliz de que ambos estén contentos. Su relación ha mejorado y han avanzado mucho, mientras la mía se va a pique y aun no comienza.

Tengo miedo… miedo de que todo termine antes de comenzar.

…

* * *

><p>-¡Sasuke- kun! Despierta de una buena vez-<p>

-¡Teme rápido! Que ya no aguanto estar sin mi Ino-chan-

¿Por qué de todos los ninjas del mundo me tuvo que tocar este par de compañeros?

Esta era la última misión que la Hokage nos había encomendado y así dándonos unas "merecidas vacaciones". Pero es lo último que quiero estos momentos, no quiero estar ahí.

El tan solo verla los recuerdos me llegan sin aviso y hace que me den ganas de matar al dobe que esta aun lado mío hablando de miles de tonterías.

Teníamos todo listo para marcharnos y regresar a Konoha, mientras Sakura y Naruto tomaban ventaja del camino decidí quedarme aras. No puedo escuchar más sus conversaciones amorosas sobre sus parejas y más al intentar indagar en la relación que tengo con Hinata. No es tan fácil decirles –"Hola soy Uchiha Sasuke y mi esposa ama al dobe de mi mejor amigo"- eso me revienta.

No puedo concebir eso, saber que ama a otro y está conmigo. No quiero, ni deseo verla. Pero sé que eso es imposible, llegara el día en que volvamos a estar en una misma habitación y de algo estoy seguro.

La próxima vez que estuviera gimiendo entre mis brazos, solo diría mi nombre y solo el mío.

En unas cuantas horas pisábamos territorio de Konoha.

-¡Ya ansió ver a Lee-kun!- Sakura llevó sus manos al pecho y se sonrojo hasta quedar del color de un tomate.

Estábamos cerca de la entrada y nos detuvimos. Cuatro figuras estaban ahí, sin moverse; como si nos estuvieran esperando. Las figuras seguían esperando hasta que estuvimos lo suficiente cerca, la más pequeña salió disparada y se aferró a mi cuello.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- la voz chillona de Emi lastimaba mis tímpanos y la separe bruscamente de mi- Onegai, no dejes que nos regresen a casa-

Observe como 2 hombres de trajes extravagantes estaban junto a la hermana de Emi.

-Quiero quedarme aquí en Konoha… contigo-

Me molestaba el que no entendiera cada uno de todos mis rechazos hacia ella. ¿Qué es que nunca lo entenderá?

-Mira…-

-Vámonos Sasuke-Kun- Sakura interrumpió e hizo algo peculiar que hacia cuando tenía 12 años. De alguna manera su mirada se tornaba amenazante y así alejaba a varias chicas en el pasado. Pero esta vez era algo diferente, claro espantaba a Emi y eso me libraba de una molestia más; solo que sus intenciones no eran egoístas.- Es hora de que regresemos-

Dio media vuelta y Naruto empezó a seguirla.

-Sasuke- kun Onegai quiero quedarme contigo…. No te daré problemas- cuando noto que no contestaría nada y la dejaría sola, se aferró a mi brazo y susurro- Yo solo soy tuya-

Por más que quería olvidar aquella frase antes de que ella se fuera, seguía resonando en mi cabeza y no quería salir. Por alguna razón me sentía bien ante esa frase. Ella sonrió y regreso junto a su hermana.

-¡Vamos teme! Que Hinata y los bebes te esperan…- ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando salió volando y Sakura lo miraba peligrosamente- Sakura-chan eso dolió.-

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- no medí el volumen de mi voz y me importaba poco cuantas personas hayan escuchado.

-Que Hinata y los be…- ni si quiera termino la frase y Sakura lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Baka!-

-¿Los bebes? ¿Dos?- escuche el sonido del llanto de una mujer, no me moleste en buscar de quien provenía. Saque los pergaminos que tenía conmigo y se los lance a Sakura.

Salí corriendo me dirigía al distrito, tenía saber que tan cierto era eso. ¿Y qué pasaría si fuera verdad? Dos en vez de uno, dos hijos míos y de Hinata. Dos nuevos Uchihas.

Mi corazón se aceleraba y aumentaba mi velocidad y pasaba a la gente sin tocarla, brinque hacia uno de los techos y seguí mi camino por las alturas.

Por mi mente pasaban la ausencia que había tenido estos meses, todo cambiaba debido a eso. Hubiera sido el primero en enterarme que tendría dos hijos. Pero no todo sería diferente, el tener hijos no la hacía olvidar a su amor imposible y eso me llena de rabia. Ella tiene la culpa de que me ponga en este estado.

Recorrí todo el camino en menos tiempo del habitual y me encontraba justamente en la entrada, seguí sin perder velocidad… Y ahí estaba acostada en el sofá, tenía un vestido lila de tirantes y se veía tranquila. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, con toda claridad observé su ya notorio estado. Me arrodille frente a ella y al darme cuenta mi mano estaba en su vientre. Lo acariciaba lentamente, mi cuerpo se movía solo.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no estaría solo, con ella o sin ella. Ambos niños estarían a mi lado.

¿A dónde se estaba yendo mi deseo de morir siendo el único Uchiha?

Comenzaba a pensar en planes futuros. Nada de eso concuerda conmigo, ¿Por qué lo hago?

No puede ser lo rápido que me estoy ablandando. Solo saber de sus existencias me pongo así, como será al verlos por primera vez. Cuando me digan papá, sus primeras sonrisas y cuando les de sus primeros consejos.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti".

"Digno ser un Uchiha".

Siento que esperare con ansias eso momentos, mis manos paran en su cara y retiro el cabello de su cara. Duerme tan tranquila, como si nada le perturbara; pero la realidad es otra. Este matrimonio pende un hilo, quiero protegerlos, no dejare que mis hijos sirvan como protectores a los Hyuuga. De mi cuenta corre que ellos nunca serán parte del Bouke.

Los Uchihas nacen para gobernar, no le servirán a nadie. Serán fuertes y los mejores en lo que hagan.

Su aroma, ataca constantemente mis sentidos. Penetra todas las fibras de mi cuerpo y se queda grabado, su marca personal en mí.

La tomo en brazos y sigue dormida.

Es mejor llevarla a al recamara, esta casa siempre es fría y no quiero que se resfrié. La acomodo delicadamente en la cama y la cubro con una manta. No puedo dejar de observarla, sus mejillas están sonrojadas, e su cara aun muestra serenidad y esos pequeños labios que me incitan a rozarlos.

La tentación es tan complicada, me quiero resistir. Mi mente esta en toda su negatividad, pero mi cuerpo se resiste a obedecerme. Estoy a escasos centímetros de tocarla y marcarla como mía.

Mi Uchiha Hinata.

El aroma me envuelve de nuevo, no haya nada a lo que me pueda resistir de ella. Tengo que hacer que mi cuerpo responda, estoy cada vez más cerca y si eso pasa todo sería inevitable. Mi piel comienza a emitir una quemazón agradable, y estoy a punto de tocar sus labios.

Un suspiro de ella me trae de nuevo a la realidad. Sin pensarlo me alejo de ella y la miro de lejos.

Paso mi mano por mi cabello y por primera vez doy un largo suspiro.

-Para que prolongar lo inevitable- Baje a la planta baja dejándola sola.

….

* * *

><p>La calidez rodeaba por completo mi cuerpo, la suavidad me tenía envuelta en sus garras y no me permitía salir. No ponía resistencia, quería compensarlo; no se me ocurría otra forma.<p>

Dejarme llevar por la corriente era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya lo había hecho una vez… y aquí estoy. Envuelta en sus brazos, llorando en su hombro, pidiéndole disculpas por la idiotez que había cometido.

Me aferraba más a su cuerpo y el hacía más fuerte el agarre.

-Basta ya- lo escuche decir y me separo de el- una disculpa no arreglara las cosas Hinata- me soltó por completo y se levantó del sofá.

Sentí el frio en mi cuerpo y me abrase para recuperar calor.

-Lo se… demo… q-quiero com-co-compensarte Sasuke- dije sin atreverme a verlo a la cara. Si lo veía a los ojos no sabía exactamente qué sucedería. Me daba pánico averiguarlo.

Mi corazón se sobresaltó al tener su cara tan cerca de mí, a sus labios rosando los míos y a que yo correspondiera de la misma manera. Sentía su aliento en mi cara y su lengua delineando mis labios, abro un poco mi boca y dejo pasar miles sensaciones a causa del beso.

Aun no puedo comprender… sé muy bien que no hay sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero nos comportamos como si fuera así. Tengo miedo… miedo de perder algo que se muy bien que no es mío. Introduzco mis manos en su cabello y profundizo más el beso, de un ágil movimiento me baja del sofá sin hacerme daño y nos encontramos en el piso besándonos.

Dejo de respirar, me falta el aire en mis pulmones y él lo sabe, por qué le pasa lo mismo. Lentamente se aleja y se acuesta a un lado mío, sin pensarlo volteo hacia él y me acerco más. Un beso fugaz para terminar y volver a hablar.

-Solo olvídalo, solo eso.- fue lo que dijo antes de acariciar mi vientre de 4 meses.- Así que gemelos- dijo mostrando media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo…-

-Tarde o temprano lo haría Hinata, pude ser el primero; pero me fui por un tiempo- con sus dedos hacia figuras imaginarias en el vientre- el doble de todo- susurro.

-Sasuke- me miro- tu querías tener hijos algún día-

Medito un poco su respuesta, no tenía idea lo que me diría o lo tanto que me podría doler el que Sasuke no quisiera a sus propios hijos. No quiero que tengan una vida similar a la mía, en donde el los odia.

-Yo solo pensaba morir siendo el único Uchiha, pero no sería tan malo…- dio una pequeña pausa y retiro parte de mi cabello de la cara- no sería tan malo que hubiera varios niños por aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos.<strong>

**Lo se... muy corto y aun me falta mucho, pero es para lo que me dio mi cabezita por hoy y como no quiero tardarme mas subo esta parte del capitulo**

**La proxima ves sera mas largo.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, a los que me dejan sus comentarios y tambien gracias por ponerme en favoritos o en alerta. Me ponen muy contenta y hacen que me den mas animos de seguir escribiendo.**

**Tambien para decirles ESTE FIC AUN NO LLEGA A SU FINAL!**

**parece que si pero no, como dice Amy-senpai SOY MALVADA asi que APENAS COMIENZA ESTA HISTORIA**


	9. C8 En tus manos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

CAPITULO 8

EN TUS MANOS

* * *

><p><em>Quiera aceptarlo o no creo que algo crece en mi. Que me llena completamente.<em>

_Eso esta tomando fuerza en mi y se apodera de mi cuerpo, no lleva un ritmo rápido; eso quisiera saber. Pero esto es lento y divino, cada día me siento mucho más feliz._

_Creí que seria malo, pero todo se esta mostrando diferente._

_Después de todo un corazón roto puede volver a ser reconstruido._

_Sin esperarlo varios pedazos han ido juntándose para darle cabida a alguien más. Alguien que me esta llenando y me hace dudar cada segundo_.

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

-¡Maldito Bastardo!- el grito provoco que despertara en una cama vacía. Solo pensé en ponerme la bata y bajar a la planta baja.

-¡Mocosa insolente!- Salí de la habitación y sentí un pequeño tirón en el vientre, los bebes estaban inquietos. – ya veras, te partiré en mil pedazos-

Escuchar eso de la boca de Sasuke me hizo apresurar y bajar. Mi velocidad ya no era la misma de antes, el subir y bajar las escaleras eran un pequeño reto para mí.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Hanabi?- hable a la mitad de las escaleras.

Ambos aparecieron y se notaba que ya tenían tiempo discutiendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mientras me sostenía del pasamano de la escalera.

Ambos se miraron y Hanabi dio me día vuelta.

-Nada que te importe- dijo ella y camino hasta salir por la puerta principal.

-¡Hanabi!- trate de detenerla, pero el sentir un pequeño dolor.

No alcance a sostenerme y Sasuke me atrapo. El dolor era constante y entre en pánico, no debía ser nada bueno. En un instante, así como vino; desapareció.

-Tsk… ten mas cuidado… ¿estas bien?- lo mire y descubrí que se había dado cuenta de mi malestar, lentamente me levanto; pero no me soltó.

-Ha… hai, sol….- el dolor volvió, con la misma intensidad. Mi útero se contraía, el dolor era soportable. Pero mi miedo y angustia aumentaban. Toque mi vientre y el dolor había desaparecido, respire profundamente y comencé a sentirme mejor.

Sin previo aviso mis pies ya no tocaban en suelo y Sasuke subía conmigo a la habitación. Me aferre a su cuello con temor a caer.

-Llamare a Sakura- dijo fríamente y siguió caminando sin dirigirme la mirada.

-N-no…. No es nece-nece….- su mirada era penetrante, que me paralizo. Su mirada fría y oscura me dejo sin habla, lentamente me dejo en la cama y esos ojos se tornaban peligrosos y cambiaban de color.

-No voy a permitir que pase algo mal.-

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

-Todo esta bien- finalizo por decir- las contracciones de Braxton hicks, solo el cuerpo de Hinata se esta preparando para el parto.-

Escuchaba como Sakura hablaba con Sasuke afuera de la habitación, el no entro en el momento que ella había llegado.

-Hmp- fue el único sonido que salió de él.

-Actuaste bien Sasuke-kun, no cabe duda que serás un buen padre.- no escuche una respuesta por parte de Sasuke. Escuche claramente la risa de Sakura.

Enseguida ambos entraron a la habitación.

-Bien Hinata- sonrió- no te preocupes por nada, aunque deberías descansar un poco y no te esfuerces demasiado-

-G-racias Sakura-san –

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Cuida de esos pequeños- me dio un abrazo y se despidió de ambos.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando me levante de la cama, aun era temprano y decidí bajar a preparar la comida. Se escucharon varios ruidos en una de las habitaciones, por un segundo dejo de escucharse, para hacerse más estruendosas.

-¡Que sea de color anaranjado dattebayo!- se escucho la voz animada de Naruto. Camine y note que la voz de Naruto provenía de la habitación que estaba a un lado de la que Sasuke y yo compartíamos. – Este color quedara de maravilla. Y después de decorar la habitación comeremos ramen-

Abrí la puerta y todo era un desastre, había un gran protector en el suelo y varias manchas de pintura. Y para ser más especifica, pintura anaranjada y azul.

-Sas..Sasuke-kun, Na-Naruto-kun ¿Qué paso aquí?-

-¡Oh! Hinata-chan, el teme y yo estamos decorando el cuarto para mis ahijados- respondió completamente alegre.- Pero el bastardo del teme se niega a que el color anaranjado es mejor-

-Lo dice por que es su opinión- la voz de Ino se escucho detrás. Ino venia con una bandeja de comida y con bebidas- ¡Hinata!- me sonrió y dejo la bandeja en una mesita que había en el cuarto.- ¿ya te encuentras mejor? Sakura nos dijo lo que paso y venimos inmediatamente….-

-Pero el teme no nos dejo verte- finalizo Naruto interrumpiendo a Ino.

-Y-ya me si-siento m-mejor. No debieron preocuparse- dije mirando a Ino.

- Debiste de ver la cara del teme Hinata-chan, él estaba por tirarse a un precipicio-

-Si no ayudas lárgate- Sasuke tomo una brocha, pero quede totalmente sorprendida con lo que Naruto había dicho.

¿Sasuke se había preocupado tanto por mí?

Saber eso me hizo sentir muy bien, me siento feliz de tan solo enterarme. No fue si fue por decisión propia o un mandato de mi cuerpo. Solo recuerdo estar enfrente de él y darle un beso, solo fue un pequeño roce. Sentí como si de una descarga eléctrica s tratara. Mi cuerpo tembló de gozo y sentí el calor aglomerarse en mis mejillas.

-Arigato- susurre y le sonreí.

-¿Qué diablos haces Dobe?-

-¡Eh! Pinto esta pared- decía Naruto mientras pintaba la pared de su color favorito.- Mis ahijados tendrán la habitación mas espectacular que toda Konoha haya visto-

-¿Cuándo te nombre padrino de mis hijos?- gruño Sasuke y solo sentí su agarre en mi cintura.

-Yo sé que seré su padrino dattebayo- grito Naruto que se acercó a Ino- y se muy bien que mi Ino-chan será la madrina-

-¡Ah! ¿Yo? No te apresures demasiado Naruto.- Ino parecía asustada, al parecer Naruto sin darse cuenta le pedía matrimonio a Ino.

Y fue sorprenderte darme cuenta, que ya no dolía. Yo era feliz viendo al antiguo dueño de mi corazón siendo feliz con mi amiga. Me sentía bien el saber que se tendría el uno al otro. Ahora oportunidad para mí restaurado corazón. Tenia la oportunidad de ser feliz, solo es cuestión de esforzarme.

Yo sé que puedo… llegare a enamorarme de Sasuke. Ambos haremos el esfuerzo.

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

-Iré a acompañarlos- Hinata siguió al dobe y a su novia. Solo me limite a asentir y me dirigí al jardín.

Estaba anocheciendo, el sol estaba apunto de ocultarse y darle paso a la oscuridad. Esa compañera que me sigue a pesar de que la luz del sol este en el punto mas alto.

El cuarto no fue terminado y el idiota de Naruto juro que vendría mañana para terminar. Como si necesitara su ayuda. No se como se le ocurrió decorar una habitación, tantos golpes a la cabeza comenzaron a hacerle daño. Y mas la gran idea que tuvo… ¿yo dejándole ser padrino de mis hijos?

Prácticamente confiaba la vida de mis hijos a él. Para llegar a ese punto tendría que estar loco, no le confiaría a mis hijos a la persona que me trajo de regreso a Konoha y me hizo ver la verdad.

-Tsk… ganaste esta vez dobe-

-¡Oh! Sauke-kun ¡Soy toda tuya! – esa voz era lo menos que quería escuchar esta noche, sus paso se detuvieron a un metro de distancia- Y bien Uchiha, me explicaras lo que paso esa noche con esa arpía o le diré todo a Hinata-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¿Como les fue en su año nuevo?<strong>

**Lo se muy corto, comienzo a enojarme conmigo misma por eso. Aveces he pensado en parar de escribir por una larga temporada. Siempre se de que tratara el siguiente capitulo, mas nunca encuentro las palabras para expresar y armar el capitulo. Esa es la razón por la cual esta corto, me tuve que exigir a escribir y fue lo único que obtuve.**

**No les puedo prometer un capitulo mas largo, pero es lo que intentare por hacer; un capitulo extenso.**

**Tratare de hacer un Flashback sobre que paso sobre de lo que quiere hablar Hanabi. Sera desde la version de Sasuke.**

**Aqui son las 11:10 pm, nada tarde, pero tengo que despertarme a las 5:30 :P , todo por la carrera. Siempre digo en broma que dejare el diseño grafico y estudiare letras para convertirme en escritora y recibo regaños de mi mejor amiga (y ella me alentaba a que estudiara letras) y me dice que tengo que terminar mi carrera. Y amo mi carrera, pero es la culpable de que mi cerebro este escaceo de imaginacion e inspiracion.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y acabo de descubrir que soy malvada por dejar el capitulo en esa parte XD, pero Amy-senpai sabe que soy malvada y lo Admito jeje**

**Me despido, Saludos!**


	10. Memories

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Ojala fueran mios u.u**

**Cancion que me inspiro para este capitulo: http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= VhRas _ qrz5Y**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 9<p>

MEMORIES

_-¡Lo perdemos!- rápidamente lo arrancaron de sus brazos._

_Débil, frágil; pequeño._

_La vida comienza y ya tienta con acabarlo. Pero es fuerte, debe serlo; esta en mi sangre. No hay que darse por vencido; sobrevivirás. No importa lo que digan, no importa que tu llanto no se escuche. Siento tu corazón latir, eso me basta para saber que estas aquí._

_-¡Tsunade-sama!- gritaron a la vez la ayudante de la Hokage y Sakura._

_Puedo ver parte de ti, con ese tumulto alrededor tuyo, eres realmente pequeño. Podría cargarte con solo un brazo._

_No es sinónimo de debilidad._

_Eres mio, por lo tanto serás el mejor._

_Mis puños se cierran y siento algo emerger de mis palmas. No me molesto en mirar, mi vista no se separa de ti. De tu cuerpo sufrir espasmos y no escuchar un ruido tuyo._

_Te colocan en una camilla y salen contigo de la habitación, la Hokage sigue detrás de ti, junto con su ayudante._

_Pero aun sigo mirando hacia la puerta._

_¿Qué paso?_

_Me duele, me desangro y arde en mi interior. Me quema y carcome hasta que ya no me queda nada. No aparto mi vista, pero no responden mis piernas._

_El tacto tibio me hace voltear, esa mirada, refleja la mía. Es la misma, los mismos gestos, los mismos sentimientos._

_El primer llanto, solo uno._

_Uno que no se aleja y permanece cerca mio y tuyo. Pero aun así, mi cuerpo quiere ir hacia donde salió hace unos momentos la Hokage._

_Hacia donde salió con mi primogénito._

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

El sol a puto de ocultarse, el Uchiha le daba la espalda a la castaña ojiperla que se atrevía a desafiarlo. El moreno la ignoro.

-¡Me lo dirás! ¿O que? Usare bien lo que tengo y terminaras en el fango Uchiha.- esa maldita voz, chillona, molesta; amenazante. Le provocaba una jaqueca, si no fuera la mocosa hermana de Hinata; el Uchiha ya habría perdido los estribos con ella.

Gire, al encararla sonreía. Como yo lo hacia antes.

-No tienes pruebas de nada- ella no vendría a intimidarme, esta mocosa no la haría. Nunca nadie lo hizo y no seria hora de permitirlo.- mantén tu maldita boca cerrada si aun quieres seguir escupiendo palabras.-

-¡Bastardo!- grito- si me amenazas es por que realmente pasó algo-

-Yo no te explicare nada, no tengo nada que temer.- estábamos frente a frente. A pesar de una mocosa tenía el coraje de enfrentarme.

-Deberías de temer, si abro la boca la farsa de este matrimonio termina.- su mirada altanera no logro sacarme de lugar. Pero sus palabras lo hicieron- Habla…-

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

_"Era lo peor que podía sentir esa noche, me había humillado en mi propia casa; en mi cama._

_Tan solo escuchar ese nombre salir de sus labios me puso colérico. Esto no lo dejaría pasar fácilmente._

_Lo encontraría y lo haría pedazos._

_¿Por qué seguía el siendo el dueño de su corazón?_

_Mientras que solo yo me pude apropiar de su cuerpo._

_El eco provocado por el silencio en el bosque asusto a cualquier osa viva que estuviera a mí alrededor. El árbol había ciado con tanta facilidad que no fue suficiente para mí. Necesitaba más poder, más de mi autocontrol; todo mi ser demandaba la sangre de Naruto esparcida por el suelo. Debía controlarme, el segundo árbol había caído. No resistían nada._

_Varios clones fueron necesarios._

_Uno por uno venía hacia mí, con una técnica diferente. Fueron esquivados sin problemas, incluso los vencí con facilidad. Tenia la katana empuñada en mi mano, le veía cubierta de rojo. El rojo que en mi adolescencia siempre me fue familiar. El color del cual me llene al entrar a mi hogar una noche._

_El color que cubría mi rostro al ver a mi hermano caer._

_Lograba ver ese color en mi arma, fresca y cayendo por el suelo junto a un cuerpo inerte. Cerré los ojos y arroje el arma, mi mente estaba jugando._

_Volvía a resurgir mi deseo de muerte y sangre. La ira me rodeaba de nuevo y me llenaba de fuerzas, estaba tentado a buscarlo a sacarlo del lugar donde estuviera y entablar una pelea._

_Nadie se adueña de ese corazón que por derecho es mio. Que por ley es mi propiedad._

_Descargando mi furia contra un objeto o a base del entrenamiento no me funcionaba, solo vea la sangre de Naruto esparcida. Eso no me serviría de nada solo que ella me odie de por vida. No podía hacer eso, estaba ella y los dos hijos míos que esperaba._

_Volví a guardar mi katana y camine sin lugar fijo. Destruía la primera cosa que me estorbaba, me estaba cegando de furia._

_No volvería a pasar. Ella ya no diría su nombre con tanto anhelo, próximamente solo dirá mi nombre. De voz y esos dulces labios solo saldría mi nombre cada vez que la hiciera mía._

_El lago estaba cerca de mí y tire todas mis cosas, dejándome caer en la hierba que crecía en el bosque. La noche estaba despejada, la luna resplandecía y se reflejaba en el agua que hacia un sonido que fue tranquilizándome poco a poco._

_Sentía mi interior limpiarse por completo, pero aun quedaban las manchas de odio y resentimiento impregnadas en mi._

_Me gustaría hacerla arrepentirse, que me implorara su perdón, pero pensar en su rostro me hacia pensar en lo contrario. Su mirada retuerce todo mi ser, lo estruja y me hace cambiar de posición, en querer ser diferente. Lo justo para ella._

_Pero la vida no es justa, soy lo que soy y nada ni nadie cambiara mis acciones, nadie me callara cuando hable y no seré diferente por alguien mas._

_El insignificante sonido de unos pasos, detrás de mí. El calor proveniente de otro cuerpo, cerré mis ojos al sentir unos brazos pasar por mi espalda, tocar mis brazos y terminando en mi pecho; el peso de su cuerpo en mi espalda._

_Mi mente me jugaba sucio mi cuerpo lo apoyaba, deseaba que fuera ella. Que Hinata viniera arrepentida y me pidiera que la hiciera mía. Así como esa noche._

_Quería embriagarme de ese aroma que me había atrapado y que detesto por hacerme caer. Pero este era diferente, no era el de Hinata. Iba a apartar los brazos de mí, pero recordé su voz diciendo otro nombre. Deje que siguiera tocando que quisiera cerca de mí, que hiciera lo que se le antojara._

_-Sasuke-kun- el simple hecho de escuchar su chillona voz me saco de trance. La furia volvió a mí y no me detuve. La tome de uno de los brazos y la hice caer al suelo, se había quejado del dolor, pero no me había importado._

_-¡Lárgate!- por impulso mi mano apretaba su cuello y ella me miraba sin temor, solo estaba ahí viéndome._

_Su mano se deslizo por mi brazo y la solté. Su mirada la mantenía fija, pero aun podía notar su miedo._

_Sentía el impulso de volver a tomar su cuello y romperlo en pedazos. Pero esta mocosa no tenia la culpa de mi enojo, me retire y espere a que se fuera. Pero aun sentía su presencia junto a mí._

_Gire para volver a gritarle que me dejara solo. Porque nadie lo entendía._

_Fue rápido y estaba desprevenido. Solo sentí sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndolos lentamente e incitándome a que yo le respondiera. Bastaron unos segundos para que se alejara varios centímetros de aquí._

_Nunca había observado a Eri detenidamente, solo sabía que era hija del feudal y aun era menor de edad._

_Ella es bastante bonita y ese sonrojo que tenia en sus mejillas la hacia a un mas._

_Acaricie sus mejillas y lentamente cerro sus ojos._

_Y sonreí. Así le pagaría a Hinata lo que me había hecho._

_Esa seria mi manera de decirle, que había mas mujeres aparte de ella. Casi olvido que soy un Uchiha y puedo tener a la mujer que se me antoje._

_La bese ferozmente- pero no existía la misma sensación que contigo- sentí su pronta respuesta y paso sus brazos por mi cuello- pero mi piel no se electrifico a aquel tacto.- provenían sonidos que cualquier hombre desearía escuchar- pero no eran los mismos que me hicieron perder la cordura-_

_Me separe de ella varios centímetros, logrando ver sus labios rojos._

_-Soy toda tuya.- no fue necesario que mencionara mas._

_Así es como me las cobraría, te hare sentir como yo lo hice. Así entre mas pienses en el, recordaras que nunca te dejare ir._

_Me acercaba a sus labios de nuevo, decidido a degustarla por completo._

_"Sasuke" vi la imagen de ella, mi mente me obligaba a verla en este momento. Sus ojos perlados, ese sonrojo que tanto la caracteriza y por alguna razón la hace ver perfecta. Sus labios y su piel que tanto me volvió loco esa noche._

_No pude seguir, no pude. Ver a Hinata en mi mente me saco de donde sea que estuviese. No podía hacerlo, no se si es por ella o por mis hijos, pero no me sentí capaz de hacerlo._

_Salí de ahí, sin mirar atrás."_

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

Se las había ingeniado para que el día siguiente continuara molestándome sobre esa noche. La Hyuuga era bastante perseverante y era de admirar. Aun no terminaba con mis entrenamientos cuando ya estaba aquí. Esperando para seguir hablando.

Guarde mi katana y camine hacia donde había dejado mis cosas. La Hyuuga se acercó y se recargo en el tronco del árbol.

-Sigo esperando mi respuesta- se cruzo de brazos-

-Ya lo sabes- guarde varias armas en la mochila- conoces perfectamente la respuesta-

-Lo se…- respondió.- realmente me sorprendiste.-

No tenia por que tener miedo, nada había pasado. Aun no podía descifrar la razón por la cual me detuve, pero al pensarlo solo entraba a mi mente la imagen de Hinata.

Solo veía esas imágenes de cuando fue mía, sus movimientos, su voz y las caricias. Pero no podía evitar sentirme furioso, aunque tenía que aprender a olvidar el suceso. Lo importante eran esos niños que crecían en su vientre.

No dejaría que ellos vivieran la ausencia de sus padres. Hace años no lo hubiera admitido, pero a veces necesitaba de ellos, pero ya no se encontraban. Lo único que me hacia levantarme cada mañana. Vivir cada día era la sed de venganza y el odio puro que sentía contra Itachi. Pero nada había valido la pena, después de su muerte volvía a estar solo y más hondo de la oscuridad que antes. Me había quedado un vacío que nunca se podría llenar.

No se si una nueva familia lo arreglaría todo, pero era el inicio de una nueva vida, aunque quiera o no me tocaba vivir.

-Tengo una pregunta más que acerté- grito cuando vio que me alejaba.

Me pare en seco, no gire a verla, solo esperaba a que dijera su ultima pregunta.

-¿Amas a mi hermana?-

Era inesperado, y cuando gire la Hyuuga ya no estaba.

Pero la pregunta seguía rondando por mi cabeza.

No creo amarla, nunca me he molestado en saber que se siente y no creo hacerlo en un futuro. Y para que la necesidad de saberlo, Hinata ahora es mi esposa y no hay diferencia que la ame o no. Ella ahora es una Uchiha y con eso debe de bastar.

Mis piernas se movían involuntariamente, cuando me había dado cuenta ya estaba en los terrenos Uchiha. Giraba el picaporte de la puerta y entraba a la casa, deje la mochila cerca de la puerta y me quite los zapatos.

Había silencio en la casa, tal vez su esposa estaría descansando; últimamente el embarazo la agotaba más.

Unos pequeños ruidos de la cocina le llamaron la atención, cuando me disponía a averiguar. Una figura femenina apareció y me sonrió cálidamente.

Hinata se acercó a mí.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun-

Sin pensarlo la bese, fue algo que no pude controlar. Y ahí aparecía de nuevo ese sonrojo que resalto mas sus facciones.

¿Realmente la amo?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

**me quedo super cortisimo u.u**

**Espero en los siguientes aumentar al menos las 10 paginas. Lo bueno es que la musa vino hacia mi n.n y pude sacar el capitulo, aunque fuera muy corto.**

**Bueno espero poder actualizar, muy seguido, pero no les prometo nada. Pero ya saben, tarde pero seguro.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, en cuanto a lo de la primera parte del capitulo, es como un flash de lo que pasara en capitulos mas adelantes, como les dije yo traigo drama para este fic XD**

**Si tienen dudas, preguntenme, con gusto las contestare.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y gran paciencia por esperar a que actualizara, me es muy difícil que la musa venga a mi. Tengo que buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras.**

**No olviden de comentar, que eso me da mas animos de escribir n.n**

**XOXO**


	11. Encuentros

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Ojala fueran míos u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

**ENCUENTROS**

**Red- The Gazette**

**Come Back! Ya sea atada a moribunda les traigo la continuación.**

* * *

><p>-¡Eso duele mucho Ino-chan!- Ino le aplicaba un pequeño algodón con alcohol a la mejilla de Naruto y él se quejaba y se movía como un niño pequeño.<p>

-¡Baka! Es tu culpa- le regaño- como se les ocurre entrenar y pasar de los limites.

-¡Fue culpa del teme!- grito y apunto hacia Sasuke que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con una bolsa de hielo en su rostro.

Me levante del pequeño sofá y sostuve la bolsa de hielo. Sasuke mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con indecisión aparte varios mechones de cabello de su rostro. Tan solo rosar su piel me hacia ponerme nerviosa y sentía que el aire me faltaba. Ambos entramos a la cocina.

El beso que Sasuke me había dado la otra noche me había tomado totalmente desprevenida. No supe como responder ese beso, vi oportunidades la noche que el me beso. Pero no podía, no podía reunir el valor para hacerlo. Para demostrarle que estaba lográndolo, que mi corazón comenzaba a latir por el.

-Tsk, ese dobe- le quite la bolsa de hielo.- nunca se callara- sonrió un poco y comencé a limpiar parte de su rosto.

El y Naruto estaban tan golpeados a causa del excesivo entrenamiento de hoy que incluso se habían excedido. Ino los había encontrado y se molesto demasiado, cuando vino a la casa me había asustado pero ella me tranquilizo.

Un pequeño sonido de molestia me hizo mirarlo. La herida que tenia en su labio era muy delicada, me sonroje; no dejaba de ver sus labios.

-Etto…¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?- le llame. El me observo.- Y-yo se de u-una for-forma para que n-no sient-sienta dolor-.

Me levante de la silla y el me siguió con la mirada. Respire profundamente, cerré mis ojos y volví a abrirlos. Lo bese.

Había unido mis labios con los suyos, no se si estaba mas sorprendida yo o el, pero él se levantaba y comenzaba a mover sus labios y seguí sus movimientos. Involuntariamente mis brazos llegaron a su cuello y me perdí entre sus brazos, su aroma invadía mis sentidos y lograba que me acercara más a él. Todo su ser me hacia perder la razón, no lo había venido venir y cuando me di cuenta mi corazón solo quería latir para el.

-¿Nani? ¡Por que soy el único que esta siendo regañado!- me separe rápidamente. No me esperaba que terminaran atrapando. Baje mi cabeza y evite la mirada de todos.

-No los molestas Naruto- Ino lo tomo del brazo y lo saco. – mejor ya vámonos.

Sasuke se dirigió a la sala y lo seguí. Naruto seguía replicando y se quejaba de los golpes que había recibido por parte de Sasuke. Cuando salieron dejaron la puerta abierta, me acerque para cerrarla pero Ino regresaba.

-Hinata olvide decirte algo- decía mientras recuperaba aliento y apartaba un poco su mechón de cabello.

-¿Qué es Ino-chan?-

-En una semana habrá un festival- sonrío y se veía emocionada.- Prométeme que iras- asentí sin pensarlo y ella se despidió.

…

Como otro día Sasuke se había ido a entrenar, pero había cambiado algo; antes de irse me había besado. Si seguimos así podría morir de felicidad, las cosas estaban cambiando. Podía hacerse realidad, darle una verdadera familia a estos bebes que venían en camino; podía hacerse realidad y cada vez estábamos a un paso de lograrlo.

Puse mi mano en mi vientre bastante abultado, hace dos días había cumplido ya los 6 meses. Tsunade no veía nada malo en ellos, pero siempre decía que se sentiría satisfecha hasta que los revisara en persona. Ya que al ser mezcla de dos clanes tenia que revisarlos perfectamente.

-Ya quiero que estén aquí- Salí de la casa, tenia que hacer unas compras. Sasuke me prometió que me alcanzaría para que no tuviera que cargar con todas las cosas yo sola.

Aminaba tranquilamente y era un día bastante agradable. Se veían a los niños jugar en el parque y la gente reía sin preocupaciones, últimamente así era la vida en Konoha, había mucha estabilidad en este tiempo.

-¡Hinata!- escuche mi nombre y solo gire mi rostro.

Con mucha velocidad se me acercaba Akamaru y sin poder detenerse me tiro al suelo. Me asuste.

-¡Akamaru! Onegai bájate- él se sorprendió pero aun así me obedeció y se quito encima de mí. Me dolía mi espalda, pero lo ignore lo primero que toque fue mi vientre. Mis bebes estaban bien y suspire de alivio. Akamaru me vio asustado y sorprendido, la última vez que me había visto aun no yo sabia que estaba embarazada y ahora que regresa tengo un gran estomago. – Estoy bien Akamaru- sonreí y me levante. Acaricie la cabeza de Akamaru y volvieron a gritar mi nombre.

Kiba venia corriendo y me saludaba con una mano y Shino venia tan tranquilo como siempre y a un paso mas lento. No pude contener mis lagrimas, me sentía tan feliz de que mis amigos volvieran y sanos. Kiba se detuvo rápidamente y parecía asustado y tenía los ojos y la boca abierta y me apuntaba. Shino llego y se puso a un lado de él, pero él se veía normal.

-Hi-Hinata estas gorda.- me siguió apuntando- ¿Qué rayos te paso? Comiste demasiado- dijo y se soltó de la risa.

-Kiba- kun… etto, yo…- jugué con mis dedos.

-Kiba, Hinata esta embarazada- Shino hablo y sé que me miro, pero no se mostraba molesto conmigo.

-¿Nani? Shino la misión te hizo daño, si Hinata estuviera embarazada nos hubiera dicho. ¿Verdad Hinata?- Kiba paso su brazo por mi hombro y espero mi respuesta.

-Etto… yo estoy em-embarazada- respondí. Solo sentí como en realidad Kiba quedaba petrificado por la noticia y Akamaru le ladro para que volviera en si. Me tomo de los hombros.

-¿Quién es el padre Hinata?- y antes de que pudiera responder… - ¿eres madre soltera? ¡No te preocupes Hinata!- grito.- que yo me casare contigo para que tu bebe tenga padre.-

-Yo no s-soy madre sol-soltera Kiba-kun- le respondo y miro a Shino que sigue tranquilo como siempre. Verlo así me ayudo a afrontar lo que les estaba por decir- Y-yo me case – y mostré el anillo que tenia en mi mano.

-¡Pero…- Kiba se veía molesto y sorprendido a la vez.

-Felicidades Hinata- Shino se me acerco y me abrazo.- Espero que seas feliz- susurro. Una lágrima broto y asentí.

…

-Es sorprendente- Shino le dio un trago a su bebida. Después de habernos encontrado y de que ellos descubrieran mi embarazo y mi matrimonio fuimos a una casa del te. Necesitaba descansar y Kiba no dejaba de disculparse por que Akamaru me tirara al suelo, aunque yo le había repetido varias veces que estaba bien y que Akamaru no tenia la culpa.

El lugar estaba bastante tranquilo pero un grito de asombro destruyo el tranquilo ambiente.

-¡Gemelos!- grito- ¡Yo seré el padrino! – y se subió a la silla.

No sabia que responderle, Naruto había dicho lo mismo, pero era algo que Sasuke y yo teníamos que pensar. Un padrino para nuestros hijos. Era algo de cuidado, el padrino velaría por ellos si alguna vez a Sasuke o a mí nos pasara algo. Antes de que pudiera responder se escucho la puerta de la casa de te abrirse.

-Hinata-chan aquí estas- Naruto había entrado y se veía agotado.

Note que venia desarreglado y supuse que el entrenamiento con Sasuke había terminado.

Me levante rápidamente, aun no había comprado los víveres a causa del encuentro con mis amigos. Tome mis cosas y camine hacia la puerta.

-Gomen Naruto-kun perdí la noción del tiempo- gire hacia Kiba y Shino- Gomen, de-demo debo regresar a casa.-

Salí de restaurante seguida por Naruto, una vez que igualamos el paso lo mire y me sonrió.

-El teme esta buscándote –coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Sa-Sasuke esta molesto?- pregunte. No había comprado parte de los comestibles con los que planeaba hacer la cena de esta noche y no me gustaría que Sasuke se molestara por no haber llegado a tiempo.

- No- respondió- el teme nunca se molestaría contigo, parecía preocupado dattebayo.-caminábamos hacia a los distritos Uchiha.

Naruto hablo primero y menciono lo mismo que Ino la noche anterior, el festival. Según decía Tsunade había insistido en hacer un festival aunque no hubiera un motivo por el cual hacerlo, según Shizune solo buscaba tomar sin que fuera molestada. Naruto se sentía feliz con este festival que venia próximo, ya que los rumores decían que habría una sorpresa y sonrió.

El ansiaba que la sorpresa fuera grande y magnifica para toda Konoha. El pueblo que lo vio crecer como un héroe, sonreí y toque su hombro y me sorprendí. Todo se había ido, por fin podría ser Uchiha Hinata sin complicaciones; por fin todo el amor se había transformado en un cariño de hermano hacia Naruto.

Abriría sin problemas mi corazón a Sasuke sin la duda de temer, me acercaría y cumpliría los deseos de una familia. Acaricie mi vientre, pronto vendrían mis pequeños. Los dos varoncitos uchihas, mis hijos y de Sasuke. Se me hinchaba el corazón de tan solo pensarlo, era una forma de libertad para mi; tendría mi familia. La que se fue cuando mi madre falleció y cuando la familia de Sasuke murió.

Cerca de los distritos escuchamos la voz de Kiba y junto a el Akamaru y Shino. Nos detuvimos.

-Hinata dejaste tu bolsa – y me la entrego.

-Arigato Kiba-kun- hice una reverencia y le sonreí.

-¡oe! Hinata por que no nos dijiste que te casaste con Naruto- Kiba se burlaba pero ya lo conocía y lo decía en serio.- se fueron tan rápido.-

Sentí mi rostro quemar. ¿Esa imagen dábamos Naruto-kun y yo? Una pareja.

-¡Baka!- grito Naruto antes de que yo pudiera decir algo- Hinata y yo n….-

-¡Sasuke –kun!- el grito de una mujer se escucho a lo lejos¬. Busque el lugar de donde provenía el grito y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-¡Sanguijuela! Eso es lo que eres- grito un chico de cabello blanquecino, el y dos personas mas venían con Sasuke.

Una mujer de cabellos rojos abrazaba a Sasuke y él no se molestaba en separase de ella. Me moleste y aparte mi mirada de ellos.

-¡Idiota!- se había escuchado de la mujer y me contuve para no observar más.

-¡Teme!- escuchar como Naruto le llamaba me hizo sonrojar y me lleve las manos a mi pecho. Gire un poco y el chico de cabello blanco se había enfrascado en una pelea con la mujer pelirrojo y el chico alto solo los observaba. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke me atraparon y note una pequeña sonrisa por pate de él, una sonrisa que solo yo pude notar. - ¡la encontré!- y Sasuke se acercó.- Kiba y Shino estaban con ella.-

Él se acercó y solo pude razonar como Kiba y la pelirroja gritaban.

Uchiha Sasuke me besaba frente a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Gomen, ademas de tardarme me quedo cortisimo ¬¬**

**He estado viendo que los capítulos proximos serán mas largos y ya me lo propuse aunque me tarde mas. Volví a entrar a la Universidad, así que demorare mas. Pero ya saben tarde pero seguro.**

**Un aviso! Este fic ya por terminar, si hago bien mis cálculos le quedan 4 o 5 capítulos y un epilogo. Si tengo faltas de ortografía perdonen, no tengo Beta y cuando checo la lectura no los veo hasta después de publicarlo XD**

**Y por ultimo, Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me encanta leerlos.**

**Saludos!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review (?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esto me sorprendio mucho al enterarme.**

****Con lo que se esta decidiendo por aquí, no me agrada. Si se quita el Rating M se perderían muchas historias que ya terminaron y las que aun continúan y las que podrían aparecer mas adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:<strong>

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras.**Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren

Ady92

Diminishing Quarter


	13. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al Maestro Kishimoto. Solo lo tomo prestado para darle rienda a mis locuras.**

**Dialogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

**Recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

Hinata cerraba la puerta una vez que el dobe y los compañeros de ella se retiraban, solo me quedaba deshacerme del grupo de inútiles que tenía frente a mí. Suigetsu y Karin estaban frente a mí, mirándome detenidamente; solo a mí y a mi esposa que se sentó junto a mí. La vi de perfil y se notaba nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos y era la primera vez que la veía hacer eso. Por mi mente se cruzó la idea de que mis hijos hicieran ese movimiento cuando estuvieran nerviosos, el ruido de un vaso me hizo volver a ver a las indeseadas visitas que tenía ahora.

-¿Planean quedarse en Konoha?- pregunte.

Ambos se vieron antes de contestarme, Suigetsu se acomodó mejor en el sofá y sonrió. Siempre deteste su sonrisa.

-Si- respondió- Juugo encontró un buen lugar en donde quedarse, malo para mí. Todo es seco ahí, yo necesito agua y esta- apunto a Karin- solo me siguió porque aún tiene esperanzas contigo, las cuales se vinieron abajo por que estas casado- sonrió con malicia. Se muy bien que ella quería golpearlo, siempre había sido así entre ellos; nunca paraban de discutir.-nos quedaremos un tiempo- dijo- una vez que nos acepten buscaremos algo-

Me acomode mejor en el sofá. ¿Qué debía de pensar? no dejaría que estos dos se quedaran bajo el mismo techo que yo, había sido suficiente todo ese tiempo que los utilice para no soportarlos más sin tener unos fuertes deseos de estrangularlos con mis propias manos. Una de mis manos fue hacia mi barbilla, tratando de decidirme como podía correrlos de la casa, pero no contaba con que alguien más hablara.

-N-no creo que s-sean una molestia, estoy segura que Sasuke-kun aceptara- gire a verla, ella pensaba que realmente los dejaría quedarse. Pero tan solo verla, esos ojos y su sonrisa…no podía enojarme con ella. La impotencia, la venia sentir de nuevo; pero debía ignorarla en este momento. Cerré los ojos unos momentos y suspire.

-Bien- dije de mala gana.- Pero no en esta casa- dije interrumpiendo esas sonrisas.- hay otra casa restaurada aun lado de esta, pueden quedarse en ella. Solo lárguense de aquí-

No me quede a ver si salían de la sala o no, era mejor alejarme y no arrepentirme de haberles permitido quedarse. Me acerque al árbol del jardín y me quede quieto, me senté en el pasto y cerré mis ojos por un momento. Ellos me recordaban mi pasado, los peores errores que pude haber cometido se encontraban en esa época; aun algunos recuerdos me siguen todavía. Acosándome y sin dejarme en paz, solo me quedara esperar y que la Hokage no los acepte y se vayan sin hacer un escándalo.

-¿Ya se fueron?- Percibí cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-H-hai, fueron a ver la casa- se escuchó un estruendo en la casa, seguido por gritos de ese par de idiotas.- se-seguro están bien.- respondió y volví a recargarme en el tronco del árbol. Esperare a que ellos mismos arruinen su estadía aquí y se vayan lo más pronto posible.

Gire a verla y ella bajo su mirada, sabía que me estaba observando y que lo estaba haciendo desde que se había sentado a un lado mío. Toco su vientre y sonrió, mire sus movimientos. Bajaba y subía sus manos lentamente y no las separaba de su vientre ya abultado. Eran 6 meses lo que habían transcurrido, se fueron rápidamente y el nacimiento comenzaba acercarse; pronto mi vida se llenaría de dos niños. Deseo que sean tranquilos, no me gustaría estar detrás de ellos todo el día, prefiero pasar un día enseñándoles algo de provecho.

-Etto... Sasuke- puse atención.- nosotros n-no hemos pensado en… en los nombres.- tenía razón, aun no pensaba en los nombres, ni siquiera uno.

-Escógelos tu- respondí secamente.-no es gran cosa- bajo su vista e hizo ese juego con sus dedos.

-Yo… quiero que esco-escoga un nombre que sig-signifique para ti.- me acomode mejor y aparte el cabello que cubría su rostro.

Me daba la oportunidad de escoger uno de los nombres para los bebes, algo que fuera significativo para mí; algo importante y bueno en mi vida. Solo me vino uno a mi mente, pero era importante pensarlo. Esa persona significo demasiado para mí y usar su nombre podría significar el siguiente paso de una nueva vida, de que seguí adelante con vida o sería una continua tortura, recriminándome mis errores cada vez que escuchara su nombre, pensaría en él.

Pero sentía lo correcto hacerlo, nadie más podría llevar con orgullo ese nombre que uno de mis hijos.

-Itachi- respondí y ella me miro.- que uno de ellos se llame Itachi.- sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué nombre piensas usar?- dije fingiendo desinterés.

-Y-yo pensaba en… en Hideki- la mire interrogante- es el nombre de mi abuelo y siempre quise honrarlo usando su nombre-

-Itachi y Hideki Uchiha- susurre, tome la mano de Hinata y ella se sonrojo.- no suena tan mal.-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

-Hanabi ¿estas segura?- pregunte mientras colocaba un peluche que Ino había comprado para los bebes en la cuna.

-Hai- respondió instantáneamente- iré con ustedes, sé muy bien que a Otou-san no le gustara la idea. Pero el me mando aquí, así que no tiene por qué quejarse.- se puso a un lado mío y tomo uno de los peluches que estaba acomodando.

-Son demasiados- se quejó- no jugaran con ellos cuando nazcan, Sasuke los tratara como soldados- sonreír y ella me vio e hizo lo mismo también- Onee-san los idiotas de al lado quienes son-

Había olvidado por completo mencionarle a Hanabi que los compañeros de Sasuke habían venido y no de visita, planeaban quedarse como ninjas de Konoha; a menos que la Hokage dijera lo contrario. No creo que mencionárselo a Hanabi fuera imprudente, ella también vivía aquí y merecía saberlo.

-N-no son idiotas, son…son antiguos compañeros de Sasuke-kun- hizo una mueca ante mi respuesta- tienen la intención de ser… de ser ninjas de Konoha- en ese momento comenzó a reír. Pero al ver que yo no reía dejo de hacerlo.

-¿Es en serio?- asentí- pero son unos idiotas, claramente no sirven para nada; se la pasan peleando y los gritos se escuchan desde fuera.-

-Son idiotas y no cambiaran- Sasuke entro al cuarto con su uniforme ninja habitual y su protector en la frente. A pesar de hoy fuera el festival Tsunade-sama le había pedido que supervisara a Karin y a Suigetsu en una de las muchas pruebas que les aplicaría. Ellos serían parte de la vigilancia dentro del festival y Sasuke solo rondaría sin intervenir si había algún problema, ellos debían de encargarse.

El prometió que estaría conmigo y Hanabi la mayor parte del tiempo, no quería que estuviera tanto tiempo rodeada de gente y el como Hanabi no se sentían seguros de dejarme sola. Teniendo el vientre de abultado como el mío, un golpe en el sería fácil; pero no podía contra ellos dos así que accedí a estar en el festival poco tiempo, lo suficiente para saber que sorpresa le tenían a Naruto.

-Te lo dije Onee-san, tu esposo solo anda con idiotas.- le saco la lengua.

-Mocosa- dijo entre dientes.

-Amargado-respondió ella.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

La noche había llegado y se podían escuchar las risas de la gente y comenzaba a ver las luces desde lejos, unos niños pasaron corriendo a un lado mío con unos juguetes, gire para verlos hasta que se alejaron. Algún día yo vería a mis hijos jugar como ellos, Itachi y Hideki serían felices; no estarían bajo las reglas de mi clan, tenían una oportunidad. El festival comenzaba desde la torre del Hokage y se desviaba por las 3 calles principales de Konoha, eran amplias y permitía un buen acceso a la gente. Era fácil caminar entre estos lugares y no había problema para poder detenerse.

El silencio reino, Tsunade había salido de la torre y justo donde hace años acepto el puesto como Hokage se encontraba con el sombrero en la mano y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Shizune estaba a su lado, los consejeros se mantenían detrás de ella y junto a Shizune se encontraba Naruto.

-Hace años en este lugar jure proteger con mi vida este lugar- comenzó Tsunade-sama, tome la mano de Sasuke y la apreté fuertemente.- hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, pero como pueblo que somos hemos podido seguir adelante. Nuestros héroes nos han traído paz y prosperidad después de la guerra y es hora de pasar la voluntad de fuego a las siguientes generaciones.- la gente sonreía y escuchaba con atención lo que la Hokage tenía que decir a toda Konoha.- Es hora que Konoha cambie por completo- levanto el sombrero y todos vimos el símbolo del país del fuego en el.- Es hora de que un nuevo líder los guie- la Hokage camino haca Naruto y le coloco el sombrero.

Toda Konoha había comenzado a aplaudir y a gritar de emoción, estaban nombrando a Naruto como el sexto Hokage. El realmente se lo merecía y veíamos después de tantos años como Naruto cumplía su máximo sueño, de todo el ruido que había no fue suficiente para acallar el grito de emoción que el emitía y sin pensarlo abrazo a Tsunade-sama.

-Ese dobe se lo merece- escuche decirlo de Sasuke y le sonreí cuando me miro.

Naruto se lo merecía y todos confiábamos en que sería un buen líder. Es lo que él y muchos habíamos esperado y veíamos con gran orgullo como el sueño de unos de nuestros héroes comenzaba a hacerse realidad. Se acercó dónde estaba hace momentos Tsunade sama y la gente quedo en silencio, esperando lo que tuviera que decir Naruto. Aún tenía el sobrero puesto y se lo quito lentamente, tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió.

-¡Teme te dije que lo lograría!- grito y apunto hacia donde Sasuke y nos encontrábamos, la gente nos observaban; sentí la sangre fluir y llegar a mis mejillas.

Nos seguían observando, no solo porque Sasuke hubiera sido mencionado por el nuevo Hokage; ahora formaba parte del clan que está renaciendo bajo oscuros recuerdos. Era…no, somos el clan que tiene una segunda oportunidad gracias a Naruto. Sasuke ignoraba a la gente que nos miraba y tenía sus ojos hacia arriba sonriéndole arrogantemente a su amigo, esa sonrisa que algunas veces me dio a mí y fue cambiando lentamente. Apreté su brazo y me acerque más, ahora soy su esposa y lo apoyaría en lo que fuera necesario, siendo una Uchiha haría lo mejor para poder que el clan Uchiha salga de las cenizas que había quedado enterrado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-¡Lo lograste! estoy tan orgullosa de ti.- después del anuncio que se había hecho, esta celebridad había vuelto a la normalidad, el dobe seguía insoportable e Ino lo felicitaba por enésima vez.

Ambos nos habían obligado a Hinata y a mí a que los acompañáramos toda la noche en esta celebración, solo buscaba el momento perfecto de una distracción y llevarme a mi esposa a otro lado. No importaba si dejaba a la hermana de Hinata con ellos, quería estar a solas con mi esposa un momento. Me daba risa, estaba aceptando por completo esta situación; ser esposo y padre. Me hubiera reído hasta al cansancio si años atrás me hubieran dicho que esto me pasaría.

Sucedió y… me alegraba.

Mientras ellos se estaban abrazando arrastre a Hinata y por ende a su hermana a otro lugar, cuando creí que ya el dobe no nos alcanzaría me detuve. Ninguna de ellas me miraba extrañada, es como si supieran que haría eso en un momento u otro.

No muy lejos de donde estábamos divise como la gente comenzaba a hacerse a un lado, dejaban pasar a alguien; y ese era Hyuuga Hiashi y parte de su clan. Ese aire arrogante y pesado, podía respirarlo; infundían respeto y podía percibir algo más… ¿miedo?. Ella se mantenía detrás de mí y ocultaba la gran parte su cuerpo con su espalda y Hanabi se encontraba a mi costado, con esa misma mirada que su padre portaba.

Paso, miro y siguió caminando.

-Volveré después- se dirigió a Hinata y Hanabi salió detrás del clan.

-Vamos- le ordene y volvimos a caminar.

Tome su mano e hice un agarre delicado pero resistente para que pudiéramos pasar entre la gente y sin que se alejara de mí. Buscaba un lugar más tranquilo que este, lejos del ruido y de la gente donde Hinata pudiera descansar un momento, recordé el puente y me dirigí haca ahí. Una vez que llegamos, estaba solo y parecía perfecto; iluminado por la luna y esta misma era reflejada por el agua. La música se escuchaba de lejos, pero era soportable; me detuve y me gire para verla a la cara.

Desde que este festival se estaba planeando algo había llegado a mi cabeza como una idea, no me encontraba seguro de hacerla, incluso era estúpido hacerlo. Pero me doy cuenta que soy un estúpido desde que ella entro en mi vida, dejo que ella entrara a todos mis aspectos hasta el punto en no dejar de pensar en ella. En querer tocarla y verla la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahora se veía más hermosa que antes, su cuerpo cambio y no será igual que antes; pero al pensarlo sé que no me importara, solo quiero verla sonreír.

Más hermosa cada día, sus ojos y ese cierto sonrojo que aparecía cada vez que la tocaba sin obviar la sonrisa que me estaba dando ahora.

-Hinata- susurre su nombre y la abrace por que quise hacerlo, no porque era mi deber- tengo que decirte algo-

-¿De qué s-se tra-trata?- pregunto y suspire.

Seria rápido y sin titubear.

-Escucha bien - hice fuerte el abrazo para que no pudiera moverse- nunca te separes de mí, no te lo perdonare si esa idea te llega a pasar por la cabeza. Eres mi esposa y morirás siendo una Uchiha-

-Sasuke- kun- espere a que siguiera hablando- ta-tampoco me… me quie-quiero alejar de ti, te amo.-

Y mi corazón latía rápidamente, lo siguiente era apartarme y besarla. Retire su cabello lentamente y no te como cerraba sus ojos.

-No te perdonare si te vas- acaricie su mejilla y fui acortando la distancia.

El roce fue diferente, excitante y deseado, estaba a punto de besarla cuando se alejó.

-¡Ah!- Hinata toco el vientre y su rostro mostraba sorpresa. – Patearon- me dijo y tomo mis manos- los bebes están pateando – puso mis manos en su vientre y pude sentirlo. Los gemelos estaban pateando.

No podía sentirme más orgulloso por ellos, tengo la certeza que ellos serían grandes en algún tiempo, importantes y marcarían historia. Crecerían y se convertirían en estupendos ninjas de elite, marcarían generaciones. Acaricie más el vientre de Hinata, deleitándome de esas pequeñas patadas que daban los niños por el tacto que Hinata y yo propinábamos.

-¡Sasuke!- Suigetsu era quien gritaba y se acercó lo más rápido a nosotros- tienes que venir a ver esto, es urgente.-

Seguí a Suigetsu, Hinata venía detrás de mí, nos adentramos de nuevo a los lugares donde se llevaba a cabo el festival y en una sección comenzó a escucharse un grito. Era gente que se encontraba alrededor del verdadero espectáculo, del vergonzoso acto que un hombre con respeto podría hacer. Se notaba dispuesto al volver a levantar la mano una vez que ella se había levantado del suelo, dispuesto y completamente decidido lo hizo. Su mano se alzó y antes de que una orden saliera de mi boca y mi equipo me respaldara reaccione. Sujete fuerte esa muñeca y active el Sharingan, me miraba con furia e igualaba esa misma fuerza, el hizo lo mismo y activo su línea sucesoria para poder intimidarme.

Mas eso nunca pasaría, un Hyuuga no podría conmigo, no me doblegaría ante uno en mi vida.

-Golpear a tu hija menor- ejercí más fuerza en el agarre – caíste bajo Hiashi-

-Cállate Uchiha- sus palabras no me herían, el tono de su voz mucho menos- y tu- esta vez se dirigió hacia Hanabi.- al elegir a tu hermana ya no serás bienvenida en el clan-

Ella no respondió, solo lo miro y salió corriendo sin importarle si la gente se atravesaba en su camino. Hinata había visto todo y logre ver cómo iba detrás de su hermana. Un estruendo se escuchó en el cielo, mire hacia arriba, llovería.

Mire hacia donde se fue Hinata y su hermana, me vi tentado de seguirlas también, pero una mano en mi hombro me hizo girar; era Karin y rápidamente me deshice de aquel tacto. Nunca comprendería que no me gustaba que me tocaran, no replico y su cara parecía normal y en cuestión de segundos su expresión cambio, había percibido algo.

-Están cerca- hablo Karin- a juzgar por su chakra son de la aldea oculta de la nube-.

¿Quiénes los habían dejado entrar?

¿Sería otro tratado de paz?

El líder de la aldea se acercó al Hyuuga y ambos se saludaron y se fueron alejando, con dirección hacia donde residía el clan Hyuuga.

-¿Por qué esto no me da buena espina?- Suigetsu fue quien hablo primero.- ¡Estupendo!- grito cuando primeras las gotas de la lluvia se acercaban.

-Comencemos a desalojar- hicimos que la gente se marchara, a causa de la lluvia este festival se daba por terminado, y era mucho mejor. Podría irme a casa y ver que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-¡Hanabi espera!- por más que gritara su nombre no se detenía, no quería escucharme y cómo hacerlo; nuestro padre la había golpeado frente a mucha gente y acaba de echarla del clan.

Quería que supiera que estaría con ella, no la dejaría sola en este momento, quiero apoyarla y que pueda desahogarse. Lo que le había hecho nuestro padre era algo bajo, él nunca nos había levantado una mano; pero esta vez debió haber sido por algo. Muchas podrían haber sido sus razones, pero el mismo había mencionado que Hanabi me había elegido ¿se supone que soy un premio?

-Hanabi, onegai. Espera-

No me escuchaba, solo lo que hacía era correr hacia los territorios donde vivamos. No podía moverme tan rápido como ella, el embarazo me lo impedía y ya estaba cansada. Sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía pude bajar mi velocidad y recuperar el aliento que bien me hacía falta. Mire hacia arriba y estaba comenzando a llover, cada segundo la fuerza de la lluvia aumentaba; así que lo más rápido que pude fui a la casa.

Había terminado empapada por la lluvia y la puerta estaba abierta, me fijé en el suelo y había gotas de agua. También Hanabi había sido alcanzada por la lluvia, lo primero que haría sería buscar toallas para ambas, no quería que ella pescara un resfriado. Hanabi era mi hermana menor y hacia cualquier cosa por ella, tuve que crecer para ayudarla en cosas que nuestra madre hacía por mí, pero con su ausencia yo quería llenar ese vacío para que ella creciera feliz, pero solo fue lo contrario, ella fue cuidaba bajo los brazos de nuestro padre y creció siendo fría como él.

Subí las escaleras y ella estaba sentada en el último escalón, toda empapada. Se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, sabía que estaba llorando, nunca mostraba debilidad y hoy se había quebrado. Me senté aun lado de ella y la abrace, llore con ella. Por el tiempo en que nuestra madre le hizo falta, por esos momentos que mi hermana necesitaba a su madre. Por no ser un buen apoyo para ella, no ser su ejemplo a seguir.

-Gomen- le susurre.

Ella se incorporó y se limpió sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- ella volvía a ser fría conmigo, la misma Hanabi de hace años.

-Por…por no ser l-lo suficiente para remplazar a Okka-san-

-Yo no quiero a una madre de ti- dijo con furia- ¡eso es lo que más detesto de ti!- gritó y se levantó e hice lo mismo.

-Ento…entonces, Hanabi…yo quiero estar cerca de ti- quería volver a llorar, no puedo remediar las cosas con mi hermana, solo termino empeorando más la situación.

-¡No intentes ser mi madre!- siguió gritando.- se mi hermana mayor, solo eso.- su tono de voz había bajado y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas- solo quiero a mi hermana mayor ahora que rechace ser la líder del clan-

La abrace.

Ahora comprendía, sería su hermana y dejaría de intentar ser su madre.

-¿Estas segura de no ser la líder del Clan?- le pregunte y ella asintió. - ¿Quieres un te? – ella volvió a asentir.

Me separe de ella y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras.

-Hinata ten cui… ¡Hinata!-

Fue lo que escuche y sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba con el duro suelo, los pasos de Hanabi bajando eran fuertes y rápidos. Pero no se compararon con fuerte dolor que comenzó a aparecer y se acumulaba en mi columna, vi sus ojos blanquecinos verme asustados; subiendo y bajando una y otra vez.

-No te muevas- me dijo y le hice caso, baje mi mano y toque mi vientre.

El alma se me iba y todo estaba por empeorar.

Sangre. El dolor aumento y se alojó en mi vientre, sentía que algo se rompía dentro de mí y grite. Perdía a mis hijos y me convertí en presa del dolor y del más grande temor.

**N/A:**

****¿Cuanto tiempo no creen?

Por fin pude actualizar este capitulo, este fic es el mas dificl al escribir y nunca quedo convencida, al menos ya esta por terminar. Ya falta casi poco. Bueno no las entretengo.

Saludos!


	14. Miedos

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es únicamente de Kishimoto**

**Miedos**

* * *

><p>Llegaron a tiempo para refugiarse de la lluvia, Hyuuga Hiashi recibía a algunos miembros de la aldea de la nube. Ellos se habían comunicado anteriormente con él, buscaban un nuevo tratado de paz. Al principio fue desconfiado, pero había investigado y no encontró algo en lo que pudieran desconfiar. El patriarca del clan Hyuuga había aceptado la reunión, había pensado en presentarles a su hija menos como la futura líder; pero no conto con que ella también terminaría dejándola. Decidió irse con Hinata y el Uchiha.<p>

Se les guio hacia un área del clan que era específicamente habitaciones para la visita. Ahí se alojarían los ninjas el tiempo que se quedarían. Una vez instalados el junto con el consejo y los ninjas de la nube firmaban una nueva tregua, sin engaños. Por fin habría paz y la ambición de obtener los secretos del Byakugan desaparecerían.

Una vez firmado el contrato, miembros del Bouke entraron y sirvieron bebidas a los presentes una vez que ellos se retiraron todo parcia en plena armonía. Habían pasado varios segundos en silencio cuando la puerta fue deslizada y se notaba a Kou haciendo una referencia y se disculpaba por interrumpir la reunión.

—Hiashi-sama—. Kou espero en silencio para volver a hablar, hasta que noto que el patriarca ponía su atención en él. El joven ojiblanco se acercó lo bastante a Hiashi. — Hiashi-sama acaba de ocurrir un accidente. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —, pregunto el patriarca.

—Nos acaban de informar que Hinata-sama acaba de sufrir un accidente— Kou espero ver alguna reacción del hombre, pero no noto ningún cambio, así que el ojiperla decidió continuar. — sus nietos corren peligro Hiashi-sama. —

Eso logro un cambio en el rostro del Hyuuga. Uno de esos niños seria el futuro del clan, y no debía permitir que una tontería pusiera en riesgo la vida de los niños. Se puso de pie y se disculpó con los ninjas de la nube. Le pidió a Kou que los guiara de regreso a las habitaciones que les habían asignado y el chico obedeció llevándose a los invitados primero.

Una vez que se fueron Hiashi tomo rumbo hacia el hospital de Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Por fin el maldito festival había terminado y estaba empapado por culpa de su equipo. No fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para hacer que la gente regresara a casa a causa de la lluvia. Todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, como siempre; pero ahora había una diferencia. Siempre había alguien que o esperara en casa, sonrió con tal pensamiento.

Ya no solo era el lugar donde vivía, ya lo consideraba un hogar. El hogar que estaba formando, se sentía idiota, pero en una buena manera. Las cosas estaban dando resultado, en poco tiempo habría una familia aquí, y si corría con suerte; el clan Uchiha renacería de nuevo.

Era un idiota feliz, debía admitirlo. Hinata me estaba haciendo feliz.

Una vez que me acercaba más a la propiedad el frio que mi cuerpo podía sentir se hacía más intenso. Las ventanas que podía percibir de la casa se encontraban apagadas, tal vez Hinata había decidido irse a descansar. Pero… ¿Por qué no quería creer ese tal pensamiento? Sabía de antemano que Hinata había ido detrás de su hermana para hablar con ella, sin embargo algo en mí no podía confiar en lo que habrá sucedido después.

Ella estaba embarazada, cualquier cosa podría pasarle; sus movimientos eran más lentos y no podría atacar a alguien. Camine más rápido hacia la casa que seguía en penumbras, con tan solo tocar la perilla de la puerta sabía que algo había pasado.

— ¡Teme! —, escuchar la voz de Naruto me paralizo. Ese tono rara vez se escuchaba de él, sabía algo que yo no.

_**Prepárate…. Otra vez quedaras solo.**_

.

.

.

Había mucha conmoción, los ruidos la hacían despertar. Abrió sus ojos y estoy fueron cegados por una intensa luz y la sensación de ser trasladada por personas. Algunas voces le eran familiares, pero no lograba verlos perfectamente; por un momento fue levantada y posicionada en algo. La luz dejo de estar en su rostro, pero se sentía débil y le costaba mover sus brazos. Tenía miedo, no entendía que pasaba. Solo recordaba el estar con Hanabi, habían terminado de discutir y luego… había sangre en sus manos, sangre que salía de… abrió sus ojos. Estaba en el hospital, las voces que le eran familiares eran Ino y Sakura que trataban de mantenerla despierta.

—Hinata—. Una voz distinta la hizo mantenerse atenta. Era Tsunade, el tan solo verla le hizo sentir pánico. Nada estaba bien, sus bebes no estaban bien, lo sabía.

La mujer se acercó a ella y coloco una de sus manos en la frente y retiro delicadamente el cabello. La miro, sus mirada era seria y fría; lo que le diría no le iba a agradar. La mujer saco una jeringa y vacío el líquido atravez de la intravenosa.

—Hinata…— ella le miro. —el medicamento que te acabo de administrar fortalecerá los pulmones de los bebes. —vio negar con la cabeza y su voz salía débilmente. — ¡Preparen todo! —ordeno. — Tenemos que hacerte una cesárea. —

.

.

.

No importo abrir las puertas del hospital sin tener consideración a las personas que te miraban entrar, ignorabas el reproche de una enfermera; pasaste a un lado de ella. Solo te preocupabas por una cosa en ese momento, el bienestar de tu esposa e hijos. Te dirigías al único pasillo que guiaba a la sala de operaciones, un brazo rápidamente se colocó en tu hombro y te hizo calmar tus pasos. Tu amigo/rival te miraba preocupado y también se le veía triste. En ese momento lo entendiste, lucharías hasta el final por un final feliz con tu familia; y… y si lo inevitable pasara, contarías con Uzumaki Naruto, el chico que se convirtió en tu hermano al pasar los años.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! —, ambos giraron hacia donde provenía la voz, era la asistente de Tsunade. Shizune se acercó y se apresuró para hablar. — Que bien que hayan llegado tan rápido, — ella comenzó a caminas y los dos hombres lo siguieron.-

El alboroto en una de las salas llego a los oídos del Uchiha, no necesitaba mirar, sabía que Hinata se encontraba ahí dentro.

— ¿Cómo diablos paso? — el Uchiha creyó haber pensado, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— Cayo de las escaleras—, fue lo único que escucho y entro inmediatamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata.

La luz blanca lo aturdió un poco, pero fue fácil ubicar a la ojiperla que al verlo parte de su miedo desaparecía. Con la mirada le rogaba que se acercara a ella y la abrazara fuertemente. Tomo su mano y ella no lo soltó en ningún momento. Tsunade y su equipo médico se acercaron y comenzaron con el procedimiento.

Beso su frente, debía darle ánimo, hacerlo por ella y hacerlo por ellos.

Dio un vistazo a lo que hacían, la sangre fluía y salía con rapidez, tantas personas no lo dejaban ver con claridad. Todo saldría bien, se lo decía a si mismo.

—Todo estará bien—. Fue inevitable decírselo a ella, pasara lo que pasara se aferraría a ella y no dejaría que ambos cayeran.

Su mente divagaba, unas voces que no podía identificar pasaban por su mente. Eran voces infantiles, quería escuchar pronto las voces de sus retoños; entrenarlo en un momento de su vida y enseñarles todo lo que él había aprendido en toda su vida.

—Aquí viene el primero—. Hablo Tsunade. Lentamente pudo ver como ella sacaba sus brazos y nacía el primer Uchiha. El primogénito Uchiha, sonrió. Estaba convirtiéndose en padre. Era tan pequeño, y no hacia ningún sonido, ni siquiera de hacer recibido un leve golpe de Tsunade para que llorara.

Pero no llego a brazos de sus padres, Tsunade hizo una mueca y se parto con el niño en brazos a una parte de la habitación.

— ¡Ino, Sakura encárguense! — eso no era bueno.

— ¡Lo perdemos! — rápidamente lo arrancaron de sus brazos.

Débil, frágil; pequeño.

La vida comienza y ya tienta con acabarlo. Pero es fuerte, debe serlo; esta en mi sangre. No hay que darse por vencido; sobrevivirás. No importa lo que digan, no importa que tu llanto no se escuche. Siento tu corazón latir, eso me basta para saber que estas aquí. Puedo ver parte de ti, con ese tumulto alrededor tuyo, eres realmente pequeño. Podría cargarte con solo un brazo.

No es sinónimo de debilidad.

Eres mío, por lo tanto serás el mejor.

Mis puños se cierran y siento algo emerger de mis palmas. No me molesto en mirar, mi vista no se separa de ti. De tu cuerpo sufrir espasmos y no escuchar un ruido tuyo.

Te colocan en una camilla y salen contigo de la habitación, Tsunade sigue detrás de ti, junto con su ayudante.

Pero aún sigo mirando hacia la puerta.

¿Qué paso?

Me duele, me desangro y arde en mi interior. Me quema y carcome hasta que ya no me queda nada. No aparto mi vista, pero no responden mis piernas.

El tacto tibio me hace voltear, esa mirada, refleja la mía. Es la misma, los mismos gestos, los mismos sentimientos.

**El primer llanto, solo uno**.

Uno que no se aleja y permanece cerca de mí y de Hinata. Pero aun así, mi cuerpo quiere ir hacia la puerta.

**Hacia donde salió con mi primogénito.**

El pequeño bulto que yacía en los brazos de Hinata había dejado de llorar y ella comenzaba a llorar, debía ser fuerte… tenía que serlo, por mucho que quiera ver un mundo de colores; mi mundo se manchaba de colores oscuros. Estaba pagando mis pecados, ¿Por qué debía pagarlo mi hijo? Él no tenía la culpa de mis acciones y sin tomarlo en cuenta la mano de Hinata limpiaba mi mejilla, verla a ella con las mejillas empapadas y uno de los bebes en brazos. Me quebré por completo. Deje caer mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro dejando que mis lágrimas empaparan su hombro.

.

.

.

Las malas noticias llegaban rápido, la aldea ya comentaba lo ocurrido. El percance y las consecuencias que había traído, los Hyuugas rezaban por un milagro, el nuevo Hokage buscaba las fuerzas para apoyar a la familia Uchiha.

Y todo llegaba a las personas equivocadas, había una nueva oportunidad. Una puerta se abrió y el ninja entro sigilosamente y se dirigió hacia su líder, este le susurro algo en el oído y en sus rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

La nueva oportunidad de tener los secretos de Byakugan regresaba, y esta vez no fallarían.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**¿Que piensan? eehh**

**Bueno me costo obtener la inspiración para este capitulo, esta corto pero realmente no quería tardarme mas.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a ****citlali uchiha**** gracias por el apoyo últimamente ^^**

**La historia ya esta por terminar, sinceramente solo veo el próximo capitulo y el fic llegara a su fin. **


	15. Libres de tentacion Parte 1

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es únicamente de Kishimoto**

**Libres de tentación**

**PARTE 1**

**N/A: Tuve que cortar el capitulo final, estará dividido en dos partes. Pronto subiré la ultima parte. Espero que disfruten la primera parte del capitulo final.**

Observaba de cerca, Tsunade lo había sacado de la habitación en la que habían dejado descansar a Hinata y lo había guiado a ver a sus hijos. El tema del que iban a hablar era delicado y por ahora era mejor decir las condiciones en las que se encontraban los niños a uno de los padres. Al lugar que habían llegado era silencioso y los colores pasteles predominaban, varias enfermeras y doctores entraban y salían de un gran cuarto; miro por la ventana y habían varios pequeños ahí.

Suspiro, ahí tenían que estar sus hijos seguramente.

—Uchiha—, hablo la rubia. —Por aquí— el moreno la siguió con paso calmado y con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella se detuvo ante dos incubadoras y pudo ver a sus hijos, él bebe que logro llegar a los brazos de Hinata dormía plácidamente y al mover su mirada su corazón se quebraba, su primogénito recibía oxígeno y ver que lo monitoreaban y esos cables que tenía en su pecho…. Lo estaban matando.

Coloco su mano en la incubadora, quería tocarlo, saber que era real.

— ¿Sobrevivirá? —. Pregunto.

Y ella suspiro.

— Afortunadamente si—. Fue un gran alivio para el Uchiha y era notado por la rubia como su semblante dejaba de ser tan duro. — Pero aun lo tendremos bajo observación. Tiene suerte de ser un Uchiha— el moreno no entendió a lo que se refería y no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. — Logramos que respirara, pero quiero mantenerlo bajo esa incubadora un tiempo; además los resultados de los exámenes que le hicimos no son muy favorables. — No hubo tiempo de discutir.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — exigió saber el padre de los gemelos.

— El bebé tiene un fallo en su corazón, este podría resolverse con medicamentos, pero si no hacen el efecto deseado… la otra opción sería un trasplante, primero aplicaremos los medicamentos y quiero ver cómo avanza— Tsunade miro al Uchiha unos segundos—.Te dejare solo con ellos—

Una vez que Tsunade se retiró, Sasuke se acercó al par de incubadoras; noto un par de letreros en la parte posterior de ambas incubadoras. Estas decían Uchiha, sin embargo, no había nombre en esos letreros. Busco con su vista algo para poder escribir y encontró un marcador, tanto como él y Hinata ya habían escogido los nombres para sus hijos, pero no habían decidido quien llevaría que nombre. Los miro.

Su primogénito se veía tan parecido a Hinata, su piel era exactamente blanca como la de ella y su cabello era similar al suyo. Noto una abertura en la incubadora, ahí es donde podían acceder al bebe sin tener que abrir por completo. Metió su mano y el pequeño se estremeció con su tacto, no abrió sus ojos; pero comenzó a moverse.

— Tranquilo— susurro Sasuke y acaricio el pequeño abdomen. Las pequeñas manos se levantaron y buscaron el tacto cálido que recibía. Con la fuerza que podía tener logro atrapar el dedo índice del Uchiha y se negaba a soltarlo.

Apenas era un padre primerizo, pero que uno de sus hijos lo sostuviera así le hacía sentir muy bien.

— Te recuperaras, yo lo sé. Eres un Uchiha y te volverás fuerte. — el bebé volvió a moverse y su agarre fue haciéndose más débil hasta el punto de soltar a Sasuke, se había quedado dormido. — Tú serás Hideki— y anoto el nombre en el cartel.

Giro y vio al otro bebé despierto, pero yacía tranquilo en la incubadora.

— Y tú serás Itachi. — el bebé reacciono girando hacia donde provenía la voz de su padre y lo miro. — Mi Itachi. — y el Uchiha acaricio el cabello de su otro hijo.

.

.

.

La ojiperla descansaba en su habitación, se sentía desesperada al saber que Tsunade y el Uchiha habían salido desde hace una hora y aun no regresaban. Jugo con los dedos de sus manos, siempre la habían juzgado, le decían lo débil e incompetente que era; siempre se ponía nerviosa y tartamudeaba. Pensó en sus hijos, ellos se encontraban débiles en este momento. Frágiles, necesitados de ayuda, sacudió su cabeza. Sus hijos no estaban solos la tendrían a ella y a Sasuke para cuidarlos y protegerlos, incluso si debía dar su vida por ellos.

Suspiro, se sentía extraña el no tener su vientre abultado; había una clase de vacío en ella, pero ansiaba tener en sus brazos a sus pequeños. Aunque fuera unos segundos.

Tocaron la puerta y ella respondió con un desanimado "adelante", Kiba y Shino entraban al cuarto silenciosamente y eso logro que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de Hinata.

— Shino-kun, Kiba-kun—, miro con interés a sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Hinata? — . Pregunto el Aburame, aunque no pareciera que hubiera contacto visual entre ambos, Hinata sabía que la miraba. Era su camarada, su amigo; Kiba y Shino sabían casi todo de ella, percibían cada estado de ánimo que ella trataba de esconder estando cerca de ellos.

— Etto yo…—, la ojiperla tomo la sabana con la que estaba cubierta y la arrugo sosteniéndola con sus puños. — Gomen—, dejo que unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaran a fluir por su rostro, intento limpiarse con el dorso de la mano. Pero alguien se estaba encargando de ello.

Kiba y Hinata se miraron por unos segundos, ambos sonrieron.

— ¡No llores Hinata! — . Le ánimo. — Todo saldrá bien—, el Inuzuka levanto su dedo pulgar y volvió a sonreírle, causando de nuevo una sonrisa en la ojiperla. — Aunque me cueste admitirlo— su cara cambio de un aspecto feliz a uno de un niño enojado. — Tus hijos son fuertes, el Uchiha es su padre. —

— Kiba-Kun, Shino-kun—. Ambos hombres la miraron. — A-arigato—.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y una figura se lanzó sobre Hinata.

A Hyuuga Hanabi le había importado un comino si Hinata estaba hablando con alguien, o si estaba alguna cosa importante. Deseaba ver a su hermana mayor, entro corriendo y lo que hizo fue subirse a la cama y abrazarla; dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana.

— Gomenasai onee-san, por mi culpa paso todo esto. — Se separó un poco de ella. — Te compensare lo sucedido. Cambiare pañales aunque lo deteste, si tú y el amargado de tu esposo quieren estar solos yo cuidare a mis sobrinos, — su disculpa iba a ser larga. La Hyuuga tenía todo un discurso bien preparado y organizado para pedirle disculpas.

Pero la risa del Inuzuka la interrumpió y la ojiperla menor lo miro directamente. A pesar de la mirada asesina que Kiba recibía el seguía riendo, logrando que la tensión en la habitación se hiciera mucho más ligera.

.

.

.

Hanabi estaba recostada en las piernas de su hermana mientras recibía unas cuantas caricias de Hinata y pasaba sus delgados dedos sobre el castaño cabello.

— ¿Podre quedarme con ustedes? —. Pregunto la Hyuuga menor. Volver con el clan ya no era su opción, Hinata era en quien podía confiar de ahora en adelante. Ella y sus sobrinos serian su única familia de ahora en adelante, recuperaría esos momentos en los que nunca pudo compartir con su hermana por estar preparándose para liderar un clan que era egoísta y no veía las injusticias que cometían. Para tener un Kekkei genkai ocular, su clan era ciego, no quería abrir los ojos.

— Quédate el tiempo que desees Hanabi-chan. — Hinata tomo un mechón del cabello de su hermana y lo alzo, algo que nunca le había dicho a Hanabi es que ella tenía el mismo aroma de su madre. Era algo que le encantaba. Hanabi se parecía a su madre en varios aspectos.

— Ojala Okaa-san estuviera viva— Suspiro.

— Ella estará con nosotras— Respondió.

En las afueras del hospital de Konoha Hyuuga Hiashi esperaba el momento indicado para entrar. En otro tiempo le había importado poco entrar sin autorización a la habitación de su primogénita, pero a quien deseaba ver era a los pequeños niños que habían nacido. Sus nietos.

Dos varones que serían el futuro de su clan o el futuro de los Uchihas. Frunció el ceño, según la información que había recibido los niños se encontraban débiles; pero sobrevivirían. Por eso había venido inmediatamente, pero siempre había alguien en el cuarto de su hija, se armó de valor y entro al hospital. No se molestó en preguntar dónde estaba su hija, la encontraría inmediatamente.

— Hiashi-sama— el nombrado giro. Quien le llamaba era el líder de la aldea de la nube con uno de sus subordinados, el hombre le indico que esperase aquí y camino hasta alcanzar al Hyuuga. — Es una lástima haber escuchado la condición de sus nietos. — hablo. — Cuente con mi apoyo… y si no le molesta me gustaría ver a su hija—.

El Hyuuga solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron por un largo pasillo.

.

.

.

Ambas hermanas miraban hacia la ventana, Hinata seguía acariciando el cabello de su hermana menor.

— ¿Dónde estas Sasuke-kun? —. Soltó un suspiro que su hermana menor logró percibir.

— Tsunade-sama lo llevo a ver a los bebés— respondió Hanabi, quien caía en un profundo sueño. — Espero que pronto los veas Onee-san—. Continúo hablando. — Son tan pequeños…—

Hinata sintió un poco de envidia, su hermana le estaba por decir como lucían sus pequeños y ella aún no había logrado verlos. Le esperarían muchas cosas siendo madre, pero ansiaba el momento en que por esa puerta vinieran con sus hijos para poder tomarlos en brazos.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, pero si regresara al pasado. Haría lo mismo, se dejaría envolver en los cálidos brazos de Uchiha; se volvería a convertir en su mujer. No se arrepentía de nada, aunque las cosas se habían dado de una forma no convencional y los problemas estaban presenta, sabía que un día todo rendiría frutos.

Sus hijos jugarían en el jardín de la residencia, Sasuke los ayudaría a entrenar y cuando mostraran el Kekkei genkai que obtuvieron, ella ayudaría a sus hijos, haría lo posible.

Quiso caer en los brazos de Morfeo como lo estaba haciendo su hermana, pero el sonido de la puerta la hizo abrir los ojos.

Ambas hermanas giraron y vieron la puerta abrirse lentamente. Una figura alta de mirada penetrante entraba a la habitación sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, automáticamente Hyuuga Hanabi se puso de pie y su mirada se tornó fría y peligrosa. Ya bastante daño había hecho en la relación que tenían, por fin había hecho las paces con su hermana y si él venía aquí no era para nada bueno.

Hiashi tenía un porte elegante, ambas manos estaban frente de su cuerpo y su cabello no se movía a pesar de la pequeña corriente de viento. Miro a la hija que había sido su orgullo, no podía creer que le traiciono. La ingrata que le dio la espalda, lo miraba; justo esa mirada que anteriormente le dirigía a su hermana.

Lo retaba, lo incitaba a insultarla, pero no lo haría. Aquí la situación son sus nietos, el futuro del clan recaía en uno de esos niños.

Observo a su primogénita, pálida y con unas leves ojeras. Debajo de las sabanas, en un cuarto de hospital, su mirada se veía cansada, débil.

Quiso dar un paso hacia su primogénita, pero la imagen de su difunta esposa en las mismas condiciones invadió su mente.

Solo faltaba algo, Hinata no sonreía al verlo entrar.

Sus ojos eran temerosos ante él, le temía. Por fin había descubierto que no todo lo que sentía hacia él era respeto, su trato hacia su primogénita influencio el terror. Decidió borrar tal pensamiento de su mente, frio y calculador. Así debía de ser, no tenía espacio para sentimientos.

— Debes estar feliz Hinata— comenzó a hablar el Hyuuga. — Tu torpeza casi le cuesta la vida a mis nietos—.

— Lárgate— Ordeno Hanabi. Colocándose frente al hombre que llamaba padre. — Déjala en paz—. Pero las palabras no surtieron efecto.

Hiashi ignoro a la Hyuuga menos y mantuvo la mirada fija en la ojiperla.

— Cuando entenderás que no mereces tener a esos niños a tu lado, si les pasa algo tú serás la culpable—. Pretendía continuar, pero Hinata se puso de pie.

Al estar completamente de pie, Hanabi se colocó delante de ella.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada de terror, pero parecía intensificarse mucho más. La castaña también lo noto y activo su Byakugan, alzo sus palmas al nivel de su pecho. El hombre que entraba y se quedaba detrás de Hiashi no le daba buena espina.

Siendo de la aldea de la nube, su confianza era nula. Ella sabía lo que había pasado hace años, intentaron secuestras a Hinata para obtener los secretos del Byakugan, que vinieran a hacer las paces justo en estos momentos era sospechoso. Lo miro y el hombre lo único que hizo fue hacer una reverencia y sonreír.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — . El hombre la miro y después se dirigió hacia Hinata. Hanabi se interpuso en su camino, no lo ataco, pero si logro que el hombre retrocediera unos pasos. — ¿Qué hace aquí? — Volvió a preguntar la castaña.

— Hinata- sama, le doy mis más sinceras disculpas. Vine a Konoha con el motivo de limpiar asperezas del pasado, usted fue víctima de la tragedia a su corta edad y es mi deber disculparme por las acciones de la aldea en el pasado.

Las hermanas no sabían que decir, tenían al líder de la aldea de la nube disculpándose; pero tendrían la seguridad de saber que ese suceso no se volvería a repetir.

¿Qué probabilidades había de que no mentía? Eso se preguntaba la Hyuuga menor. Ella no había vivido una experiencia similar a la de Hinata, siempre estuvo protegida y fue entrenada para que nada le sucediera. Cuando se había enterado de esto por los labios del consejo y la presencia de su padre, no se había inmutado. Pero muy dentro había sentido lastima de su hermana, aun cuando era pequeña su clan había demostrado un verdadero sentido de protección hacia ella. Si en Hinata no hubiera recaído el liderazgo del clan o el Byakugan, ellos nunca hubieran ido por ella.

No, lo le creería a este hombre. Pero, la decisión no recaía en ella; giro para encarar a su hermana.

— No creas en el Onee-san—Hanabi activo el Byakugan, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo tranquilizarse.

—Hanabi-chan, — La Hyuuga mayor se colocó a un lado de su hermana.

— Discúlpeme usted a mí— Hizo una pequeña reverencia, —Pero no aceptare sus disculpas— Hanabi sonrió, nunca estaría más orgullosa por su hermana. — A causa de esa tragedia el clan sufrió y se volvió un desastre, no perdonare el sacrificio que hubo esa noche.

El hombre se sentía humillado, y solo para mantener apariencias soporto aquello o de lo contrario ya hubiera atacado a la ojiperla.

— Retírense, onegai— Hinata les dio la espalda y como ella había dicho el líder salió furioso de ahí con un una cara tranquila.

Hiashi estaba sorprendido ¿desde cuándo Hinata se comportaba así? Estar con el Uchiha la había cambiado, se notaba más segura de sí misma, el miedo desaparecía de sus ojos. Por fin veía a la Hinata que siempre quiso ver, a su digna heredera. Lástima que ella ya no era una Hyuuga.

— Onee-san eso fue asombroso—.

Hanabi la alentaba y la ayudaba a volver a la cama, le coloco la sabana y se sentó a un lado de ella. Se alegraba por su hermana, por fin venció un miedo que podría tener ella estaría bien, lo sabía. Ella ya no era más la Hinata débil.

.

.

.

Sentía su cabeza explotar, justo cuando sentía un ligero respiro en el hospital el nuevo ruidosos Hokage y su novia entraban a la habitación de su hermana. Llevaban grandes ramos de flores e inmensos juguetes, no había soportado el alboroto que la pareja hacia que salió a escondidas. Y ahora se encontraba perdida, buscaba alguna enfermera que le diera algo para su dolor, pero no había notado los caminos que había tomado, el pabellón estaba callado algo que había agradecido. Poca gente pasaba por ahí y ninguna enfermera a la vista.

Por unos segundos escucho llantos del otro lado del pasillo, camino hacia esa dirección y vio varias cunas. Ahí había un par de enfermeras cuidando de los infantes que estaban recostados en sus cunas, en el fondo había otro tipo de cunas, eran las incubadoras y el Uchiha estaba ahí.

Una enfermera la vio y la dejo pasar y fue directamente hacia el Uchiha que no quitaba la mirada de dos incubadoras.

—Mi hermana ha preguntado por ti— el Uchiha la miro, pero no dijo nada. —El idita del Hokage y su novia están con ella.

Observo que los nombres que habían sido puestos ahí, se sorprendió ver el nombre de su abuelo escrito ahí, no lo había conocido; sin embargo Hinata tenía buenos recuerdos de él.

—Si no te apuras se convertirá en el padrino de mis sobrinos—

—Hmp—soltó un monosílabo y se dio media vuelta—No te muevas de aquí. —

El Uchiha salió del pabellón y tomo el camino hacia la habitación de su esposa.

Hanabi se acercó más hacia sus durmientes sobrinos, se quitó el mechón de cabellos que tenía en su rostro y los aprecio mejor. Eran completamente iguales, sus manitas regordetas, la pequeña delgada nariz y unas largas pestañas. Su piel era tan igual a la de su hermana, la Hyuuga pensó que tendría un problema para poder identificarlo, la única seña en partículas que se les podría diferenciar era el cabello, uno azulado y otro azabache.

Ahora tendría que prestar atención a esos detalles para identificarlos, pensar en sus gustos y en sus movimientos. Esperaba pronto ver sus ojos ¿obtendrían el Byakugan o el Sharingan? Ella sin duda los entrenaría si llegaran al tener el Byakugan ¿Y si era una combinación de ambos? Estos pequeños tendrían un poder ocular inimaginable, sus sobrinos serian espectaculares, descendientes de los dos clanes más importantes de la hoja.

Suspiro, ellos saldrían de esta. Ahora se veían débiles y esperaba que en un futuro estos niños la hicieran enojar.

Por estar en sus pensamientos Hanabi pasó por alto cuando las enfermeras salieron por su cambio de turno. No escucho la puerta cerrase y volverse a abrir momentos después sin el sonido de pasos de una persona. Activo su Byakugan sin usar los sellos y después todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

A varios metros de la puerta logro escuchar al rubio gritando en la habitación, entro sin tocar y el rubio seguía haciendo escándalo.

—Calla de una vez dobe—.

—Teme no me calles, que no te das cuenta que soy el Hokage ahora—. Noto que Naruto vestía la vestimenta tradicional que usaba el Hokage, se veía ridículo; no era obligatorio vestirse así. Pero conociendo al Uzumaki no se lo quitaría ni muerto. — ¿Los has visto teme? —

El no respondió, se acercó a la ojiperla que seguía en cama; ella también quería saber de sus hijos. Esperaba ansiosa la respuesta del Uchiha. Se sentó a un lado de ella y paso su brazo por sus hombros.

—Sí— se limitó a responder, la mirada de su esposa le indico que dijera más sobre ellos, ella tenía el derecho de saber. — Tsunade está segura que sobrevivirán. —

Una tensión salió desaparecida, pero el Uchiha seguía tenso. Decir que su primogénito tenía un defecto en el corazón le dolía, aunque la ex Hokage le aseguraba que sus hijos salieron de esta solo quedaba el asunto del corazón. Solo esperaba que los medicamentos surtieran sus efectos y su hijo se recuperara pronto.

—Eso es estupendo— La rubia sonrió y se recargo en el hombro del rubio. — Nuestros ahijados son realmente fuertes—. El Uchiha la miro y ella le mostro la lengua. —No me mires así Sasuke, ¡Mira! —La rubia le mostro la mano izquierda y en él había un anillo. — ¡Nos casaremos! Seré la esposa del Hokage. —

—Que pésimos gustos tienes—.

— ¡Teme! —. El rubio grito. —La que tiene malos gustos es Hinata, tuvo la desgracia de enamorarse de ti y de casarse contigo. La pobre tendrá que soportarte—.

Ambos rubios sonrieron y los labios de la ojiperla se curvaron un poco, ella no soportaría al Uchiha. Ella ya amaba todo lo que lo representaba, el humor de los mil demonios con el que cargaba, el no pensar en que sus palabras podrían herir los sentimientos de la gente. Podía tener más defectos, pero así es su esposo y se había enamorado perdidamente de él. No sucedió de un día para otros, con el paso de los minutos, de las horas y de los días el Uchiha la conquistaba.

—Sasuke-kun nunca se-será una molestia para m-mi—. Su cara sonrojada era dl punto de vista de todos, la ojiperla noto todas las miradas y se escondió un poco en las sabanas de la cama.

.

.

.

La asistente de Tsunade, Shizune hacia una ronda en el hospital. Veía cada rincón y hacia un informe de algún fallo, ya sea de personal o de alguna maquina en todo el hospital.

Tenía papeles en mano y los resguardaba entre su pecho, el ruido de sus zapatos ya le era un poco molesto, miro su reloj y casi terminaba su turno. Suspiro, después de tantos años podría descansar de noche; ya no obligaría a Tsunade a hacer papeleos después del trabajo. Ya no estaría detrás de ella como antes, tendría un respiro después de mucho. Tal vez iría a cenar a un buen restaurant y conocería a alguien. En solo ese último pensamiento Shizune se emocionó.

Saludaba cordialmente a cada persona que se cruzaba y caminaba sin detenerse. Se acercaba al pabellón infantil, donde estaban los recién nacidos. Noto una peculiaridad, la puerta estaba abierta y una de las enfermeras del siguiente turno la llamaba a señas, se acercó rápidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa…— no termino de terminar su pregunta al ver como Hyuuga Hanabi yacía inconsciente en el suelo y se veía una herida en su cabeza—aquí? —

Se apresuró a auxiliar a la Hyuuga menor y la examino.

—Shizune-san—era una de las enfermeras— los gemelos Uchiha no están— su voz era angustiada y temerosa.

— ¿Qué? — Le costaba creerlo, los niños habían sido secuestrados. — ¡Llamen a Tsunade-sama e infórmenle al Hokage! —Shizune dio la orden. — Hyuuga-san despierte.

Ahora la única que podía dar información sobre el secuestro seguía inconsciente.

.

.

.

— ¡No puedo creer que nos hallamos enterado al último! — Karin sacaba humo por su cabeza, después del problema del festival tuvieron que arreglar todo y hasta esas horas del día habían escuchado que los hijos del Uchiha habían nacido.

— ¿Seguirás haciendo tanto escándalo sanguijuela? Por ti todo el país del fuego lo sabe, deja de gritar tanto—Suigetsu se cubrió sus orejas con las manos y se le adelanto.

Bostezo y no se molestó en cubrirse con una mano, de un momento a otro la voz de la pelirroja se le hacía lejana.

— ¡No me dejes atrás gusano! — fue el último grito que escucho. Paro en seco y noto que la Uzumaki ya no lo seguía, giro hacia atrás y la vio parada mirando hacia el lado contrario.

Molesto, se acercó hasta donde se había quedado.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa adefesio? —, espero algún reclamo o un golpe pero la chica seguía mirando hacia un punto fijo. — Karin— el chico sacudió su hombro y ella parecía reaccionar.

—Hay cuatro chakras en esa dirección— fijo su vista de nuevo y se ajustó sus anteojos. —Dos son similares al chakra de Sasuke, pero los dos restantes… ninguno es de Sasuke o el de su mujer—

— ¿Qué es lo que insinúas? ¿Un secuestro? — Karin se limitó a asentir. — ¡Maldición! — el chico miro hacia esa dirección, era hora de que Sasuke le debiera una— Zanahoria avisa a Sasuke—

— ¿Tu qué harás? — pregunto preocupada, cosa que asusto al mismo Hozuki.

—Iré a alcanzarlos. — Y salió en busca de los gemelos.

.

.

.

Una vez notificada del asunto, salió en busca del rubio hiperactivo. Este no se encontraba en su oficina y había escuchado que visitaba a Hinata, pensaba en cómo sacarlo de la habitación sin que nadie sospechara. Le sería fácil, iría a buscarlo por alguna tontería y sacarlo del cuarto seria pan comido. Solo tenía que evitar un ataque impulsivo del rubio, la noticia no era fácil de dar y el actuar era rápido. Tenía un paso decidido y rápido, todos se hacían a un lado con verla pasar.

No toco la puerta, se limitó a abrirla fuertemente.

— ¡Naruto! —. El grito de la antigua Hokage puso la piel de gallina de todos los presentes, nunca se le había visto tan molesta. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —

—Obba-chan etto… yo viene a visitar a Hinata y al teme, pero iba a ir a la oficina… no miento—.

— ¡Vamos! — la orden surtió efecto y el rubio inmediatamente se fue detrás de la rubia una vez a fuera el joven Hokage comenzaba a parlotear y pedir disculpas a Tsunade.

Sus excusas eran interminables y su voz hacia que la rubia sintiera molestias en su cabeza. Ella siguió caminando dándole la espalda, se impresionaba por la capacidad que tenía Naruto por no notar hacia donde lo dirigía. Se detuvo y el chico choco con su espalda, al darse cuenta, Naruto se cubrió esperando un golpe el cual nunca llego.

El rubio abrió sus ojos y capto que estaba en el pabellón infantil, donde sus ahijados recibían atención médica. Shizune atendía a Hanabi y no veía a los gemelos… no los veía.

Tsunade lo miro y el hizo lo mismo, la chica Hyuuga parecía recobrar el reconocimiento y lo primero que vio fue la pared seguido del rostro del rubio Hokage.

—Hanabi ¿Quién lo hizo? —.

—La aldea de la nube—.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	16. Libres de tentacion parte 2

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es únicamente de Kishimoto**

**Libres de tentación**

**PARTE 2**

**Autor: Diminishing Quarter/ Moon letters**

**Si ven esta historia que no sea en FF o en Naruto Uchiha avísenme**

**¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

**N/A: Ahhh! Algunas palabras que decir antes de que lean este último capitulo.**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo y de leer esta pequeña historia, la cual fue la primera que hice de esta pareja. Sus follows, favoritos y reviews me alegraban el día y me motivaban a escribir.**

**Perdonen si me atrasaba mucho, solo espero que la espera valiera la pena.**

**Mil gracias por hacer que esta historia llegara a su final.**

* * *

><p><strong>Senpai [DarkAmy-chan] Gracias por apoyar esta idea loca cuando pedí tu opinión y mostré los comienzos de esta historia.<strong>

**Citlali Uchiha, crazy kid! ****Me inspiro tu pequeña conversación, m obligaste a escribir y siempre estabas atenta en el progreso del capítulo. **

**A ustedes dos les dedico este capitulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y este no será el final sin un epilogo!<strong>

* * *

><p>Aumento su velocidad, no tenía tiempo de esperar un elevador y subió por las escaleras, esquivaba cada obstáculo que se le ponía enfrente. Cada segundo que transcurría significaba el tiempo perdido y si se perdía más tiempo, la furia incrementaría y aumentaban la sed de sangre de aquel ser.<p>

Ignoro los gritos de las enfermeras y médicos sobre su imprudencia, ¡al diablo la imprudencia! Si supieran lo que estaba pasando, todo este lugar sería un caos. Por un segundo desvió su vista y vio a las Anbus, ese un alivio; el torpe Hokage estaba al tanto y movilizaba las cosas. Pero lo importante era hacer que el Uchiha moviera el trasero hacia donde estaba Suigetsu. Vio el final del túnel y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Sasuke! — retomo aliento. Todos la miraban extrañado, más la esposa del Uchiha. No era de menos, seguramente su expresión no era usual.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Karin? —. La pelirroja fingió no haber escuchado el tono despreciativo hacia ella. El tiempo se agotaba, pronto saldrían del límite de Konoha.

Antes miro de nuevo a la ojiperla, el dolor la destrozaría. — Los de la nube, se fueron. —

—Eso es bueno, ya no molestaran a Hinata— Quien parecía ser la rubia novia del Uzumaki, quien resulto ser familiar de ella respondió. —Podrá descansar sin preocupaciones—

Karin negó. — ¡Ellos se llevaron a tu hijos Sasuke! — de repente se encontraba entre la pared y la mano del Uchiha sobre su cuello.

— ¡Sasuke! — solo escucho un grito, y como las mujeres intentaban detenerlo.

—Suigetsu y y-yo lo descubrimos, él los está siguiendo… de-deja de intentar de matarme y ve por tus hijos.

El Uchiha la soltó y comenzó a toser, no hubo tiempo, tiempo para tranquilizar a su esposa e ir con el Hokage. Salió directo buscando la ubicación de Suigetsu.

Ino tomo a Hinata que se veía en shock, estaba experimentando el peor miedo que sentiría alguna vez en su vida. La historia se repetía, es lo que pasaba en la mente de la ojiperla; sus pequeños estaban siendo secuestrados por la misma aldea que ambicionaba los secretos de sus ojos. Ella aun desconocía los secretos que tendrán sus hijos, los ojos que obtendrían, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a descubrirlos. Su cuerpo tembló y fue hacia abajo, les harían daño. Miro los ojos azulinos de Ino, trato de ponerse de pie.

Quería aferrarse a algo, sus mejillas se sentían húmedas y no paraba de sentir el líquido recorriendo sus mejillas hasta desaparecer en su cuello.

Sus hijos estaban en peligro y haría lo necesario para ayudarlos, mas sin embargo su cuerpo le daba una batalla para que hiciera lo contrario. Aun no estaba del todo recuperada y su respiración estaba fallando, se tomó del cuello y se aferró a las sabanas. La rubia le auxilio y Karin se quedó observando como la esposa del Uchiha recuperaba el aliento y su color volvía a la normalidad, se sentó sobre la cama.

La pelirroja tuvo contacto con Hinata, su mano estaba sobre su hombro y fue algo tranquilizados para la ojiperla, sus hijos estaban siendo rastreados para rescatarlos.

—Es mejor que le avise a Naruto—Ino abrió la puerta del cuarto—No salgas de aquí Hinata— y salió.

Una vez que Ino se había ido Karin decidió hacer lo mismo, el Uchiha necesitaría ayuda para el rescate.

—Quiero ir Karin-san—Hinata se volvía a poner de pie.

—¡Estas demente! Aun no estás en condiciones— la Uzumaki se rehusaba a la petición de la peliazul—Necesitaras fuerzas para ir hacia allá.

—Tengo toda la fuerza necesaria—Karin nunca había sentido tal fuerza de voluntad en una persona como ella. —Onegai, déjeme ir con usted.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Su corazón latía desesperado y la velocidad aumentaba con creces, su alrededor se distorsionada y se veía borroso, solo se guiaba por el chakra que emanaba Suigetsu. Apretó sus puños y uno se aferró fuertemente a su arma. Su sangre hervía de ira y su cuerpo clamaba descargar su furia con el culpable de esto. Vería la sangre correr entre sus manos y esparcida en el cielo, esa sensación de muerte volvía; la adrenalina aumentaba. Él no tenía una diversión así desde hace años y seguramente Suigetsu no querrá quedarse atrás.

Esta sangre correría por sus hijos, nadie le hacía daño a un Uchiha sin pagar las consecuencias. Su mente se ponía en blanco, los recuerdos de su soledad comenzaban a cruzar por su mente. Las imágenes de su oscura vida regresaban. No, nada de eso volvería; mataría a quien se interpusiera entre eso.

Sentía cerca el chakra de Suigetsu, se detuvo para localizar a la perfección el lugar en donde se detuvo el Hozuki.

Lentamente se acercó y escucho voces.

—No deberían mover un pie más—. Suigetsu había detenido a parte del clan, la mayoría se movía. Excepto el que parecía ser el líder y sus seguidores. —Ustedes tampoco…señoritas. — un par de mujeres cargaban a un bebe cada una.

Ambos dormían y Sasuke supo reconocerlos, la sangre llamaba; sus hijos estaban ahí.

—Deja que las mujeres pasen—. Un lacayo hablo. —Cargan a sus hijos—.

—No eres un ninja, por lo que veo ¿eres un ladrón acaso? —. El líder, camino hacia Suigetsu.

Suigetsu sonrió y desenvaino su espada. —Puede ser, tienes algo que me interesa—.

Sasuke siendo sigiloso camino hasta quedar justo detrás del líder y las personas que estaban detrás de él, aun no lo percibían.

El Hozuki apunto con su espada hacia las mujeres y ellas aferraron los pequeños bultos es sus pechos. El chico sonrió cuando se escucharon los gemidos de los niños y fueron silenciados con arrullos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Había formado un grupo de 5 personas, el mismo iría con ellos. Hanabi estaba en una habitación siendo examinada, Shizune estaba con ella y Tsunade se quedaría a cargo mientras iba al rescate de los gemelos Uchiha; Ino le había alcanzado a informar de que Sasuke ya estaba en camino y que solo deberían de rastrearlo para encontrar a los niños. Lo que no esperaba es que Hinata saliera del hospital a escondidas, al parecer la chica que era compañera de equipo de Sasuke y a la vez su prima se la hubiera llevado hacia el ojo del huracán.

El objetivo en ese momento era el rescate y la aprehensión de los involucrados en el secuestro, todos estaban reunidos en las puertas de Konoha y era el último que faltaba en llegar. Una vez ahí Kiba y Shino comenzaron a rastrear y comenzaron a seguirlos. Según los informes Sasuke y Suigetsu no se encontraban lejos.

Karin y Hinata ya tenían una cierta ventaja al equipo en que se encontraba el Hokage, a pesar de la condición de la ojiperla podían avanzar rápidamente. El dolor que Hinata sentía iba desapareciendo y comenzaba a fortalecerse, hace años ella no pudo hacer nada por su secuestro, no pudo impedir que su tío muriera por ello. Pero ahora tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlos y hacerles notar que al Clan Uchiha y tanto como el Hyuuga… a ellos no se les podía engañar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—Como podrá ver no cargamos con algo de valor—.

Suigetsu rio a carcajadas. —Los niños—. Los señalo. —entrégamelos.

Los acompañantes del líder mostraron sus armas, tenían que ser precavidos y detenerlo, solo era un individuo, no les daría mucho problema.

— ¿Ellos que tienen que ver? —Pregunto el líder. —Son solo unos niños ¿Qué han de importar? ¿Qué valor tienen? —

—Siendo los herederos Uchiha el valor es grande—Hozuki respondió. —Entrégalos o aténgase a las consecuencias. —

¿Había escuchado bien? Los niños eran Uchihas y no Hyuugas. ¡Maldición! Ellos buscaban los secretos del Byakugan, pero no podía ignorar el poder ocular del Sharingan; estos tenían valor. Ninjas con el Sharingan, un poder casi extinto. No, no podría dejarlos ir.

— ¿Tu y cuantos más? — el hombre sonrió, tenía ventaja. Los ninja se acercaron más a Suigetsu y el no retrocedió ningún centímetro, para ser ninjas y no percibir al Uchiha detrás de ellos… sonrió, habría matanza el día de hoy.

— ¿Importa cuántos seamos? — Todos se sorprendieron a escuchar una voz detrás de ellos.

Uchiha Sasuke, el último sobreviviente Uchiha y lógicamente, el padre de los gemelos.

Un momento de pensamientos, estaba completamente seguro que los hijos eran de la Hyuuga, el valor incrementaba, así como el poder que cargaban estos niños y el futuro de los clanes. Su ambición crecía y las ganas de obtener el poder aumentaban. Todos los secretos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha estaban en sus manos y sentía que se lo estaban arrebatando. Los oscuros ojos del Uchiha estaban sobre él, sentía su sed de sangre y las ganas de muerte en sus manos.

En un momento varias figuras aparecieron alrededor del Uchiha, la ayuda llegaba.

Ver a su alrededor esas fugas dispuestas a quitarle a sus hijos, perdió la paciencia. Desenvaino su katana y usando su velocidad atravesó a cada una de esas figuras evaporándose en el aire, eran tan solo clones. No contaba con un ejército para luchar.

— ¡Ríndete! Y entrega a los niños—.

El Sharingan residía en aquellos temibles ojos, miraban con odio a la persona que tenía frente a él y se encontraba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final.

La voz del azabache rondaba por su mente, solo era él y el chico de cabello blanquecino; podrían dar una batalla. Podría luchar por el poder que deseaba obtener, sonrió. No lo dejaría ir.

—Me temo que tendremos que luchar joven Uchiha— tomo posición.

Sin dudarlo el Uchiha se lanzó hacia él, los espectadores iban hacia el Uchiha para detenerlo, pero n contaron con que Suigetsu los interceptara y les sonriera maliciosamente. Ellos eran para él.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a lanzarle un puñetazo directo en la cara, no conto con que el hombre desapareciera y recibiera una patada en su costado, miro hacia su derecha y ahí estaba sonriéndole, le propino un puñetazo al Uchiha y logro desequilibrarlo tirándolo al suelo. El Uchiha esquivo un kunai que iba a su dirección, rodo por el suelo y consecutivamente se levantó, mira su alrededor y había desaparecido, solo veía a Suigetsu luchando con los demás.

Un ruido por detrás lo alerto y miro cautelosamente, se movía rápido, pero él podía serlo mucha más. Activo su Sharingan y predijo su movimiento, y antes de que el atacara el Uchiha se le adelanto hiriendo su brazo, el hombre grito y se maldijo. Había visto el Sharingan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—Es aquí—. Karin ayudo a la ojiperla a recargarse en el tronco de un árbol, ambas miraron y vieron al Hozuki luchar con 4 tipos a la vez, parecía tener todo bajo control. Mas allá miraron al Uchiha, no se movía al igual que su contrincante. —Un Genjutsu, eso debe ser. —Dijo la pelirroja.

Un pequeño llanto, no muy lejos de ellas capto su atención, se miraron y fueron hacia allá. No a más de 10 metros dos mujeres se escondían de la pelea, arrullaban a los niños, se acercó a las mujeres y ellas la miraron. Sus ojos cristalinos y la expresión que su rostro reflejaba en esos momentos, iban retrocediendo pero se detuvieron al ver a la pelirroja detrás de ellas. Hinata pudo acercarse al fin y tomar a los dos pequeños que ahora permanecían despiertos, Karin dejo ir a la mujeres, ellas no parecían ser cómplices de lo que pasaba.

Hinata comenzó a llorar, por fin tenía en sus brazos a sus hijos y se veían sin ningún daño. Dejo que el aroma de los gemelos invadieran sus sentidos y sentía su corazón latir una vez más.

—No dejare que les pase algo así otra vez—. Escucho el compás de los latidos, ambos sincronizados, parecían pequeños tambores.

Una de las pequeñas manos salió de entre las cobijas, queriendo tomarla y logro agarrar un mechón del cabello azulado de su madre, los cabellos se deslizaron entre los regordetes dedos y la mujer sonrió. Ya habría mucho tiempo para disfrutar la vida con ellos entre sus brazos. Ambas regresaron al lugar donde se encontraba el Uchiha y Suigetsu, Karin reviso por segunda vez a los gemelos, esta vez fue detallada. Siendo primerizos no podían confiar en que estuvieran bien del todo.

Suigetsu había podido derribar a uno de sus oponentes, no era una herida mortal, pero lo haría una vez que todos dejaran de atacarlo al mismo tiempo, en un momento de distracción uno de los hombres logro escaparse del Hozuki; iría a atacar al Uchiha mientras estaba concentrado en el genjutsu.

Corrió con un kunai en mano, dispuesto a clavarlo en la espalda del Uchiha; justo en el símbolo del clan maldito. Tomo impulso y salto para tener una mejor certeza y un daño mucho mayor, cerca, estaba cerca de lograr su cometido. Pero un golpe en su pecho lo lanzo varios metros hacia atrás y quedo inmovilizado, su cuerpo no respondía y comenzaba a no sentirlo.

Hinata había intercedido y mantenía su Byakugan activado, cualquiera que se acercarse a menos de 3 metros sufriría las consecuencias.

—¡Teme! —. Solo una voz logro sobrepasar el genjutsu, el hombre cayó al suelo, aun consciente y su cuerpo entero temblaba. El Uchiha miro y vio al dobe del Hokage y varios ninjas de Konoha, venían dispuestos a ayudar. Un peso en su espaldas lo sorprendió, pero supo de quien se trataba sin tener que mirar; una terca Uchiha estaba a su lado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Los Anbu, por orden del Hokage habían llevado a los involucrados en el secuestró con Ibiki, ahí estarían mientras se llevaba una junta para determinar el castigo que se llevaría a cabo. Hinata sostenía a los gemelos y el Uchiha iba junto a ella, ambos admiraban la paz que los niños mantenían. Se acercaban a la entrada de Konoha, todos avanzaron excepto la familia Uchiha. Al pie de la puerta, se encontraba Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hinata no sentía temor, era otra sensación que rondaba por su mente y cuerpo.

Todos cruzaron la puerta no sin antes mirar a la familia que dudaba en qué hacer. La ojiperla n entendía que hacia su padre ahí, los lazos que una vez la unieron con el estaban casi rotos y lo único que él deseaba era uno de sus nietos para que fuera el líder del clan.

¿Le echaría en cara como es que sus hijos habían sufrido lo mismo que ella?

Solo que aquí había una diferencia. Aquí no hubo una perdida, una valiosa como fue la que tuvo que presenciar Hiashi años atrás. Hinata miro a su esposo que la había obligado a caminar y terminaron frente al imponente Hyuuga. Su rostro no reflejaba nada, pero ella en cambio se acercó más a su padre y dejo que el la abrazara por primera vez. Acuno la su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y sintió el peso de su barbilla en ella, el cuerpo de su padre tenía un buen aroma, uno tranquilizante y la hacía sentir tranquila, una niña pequeña que sentía la seguridad de su padre.

Su mano acariciaba el azulino cabello. —Te pareces tanto a tu madre Hinata—, ella abrió sus ojos y siguió escuchando la voz del castaño—. Gomenasai—, un susurro que solo llego a ella. —

—No hay nada que perdonar Otou-san—.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**


	17. Epilogo

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es únicamente de Kishimoto**

**Gracias por seguir hasta el final esta historia.**

**EPILOGO**

Sentía el momentáneo calor de un cuerpo cerca del suyo, lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo acerco para no dejarlo ir; el roce de las peles le hizo sentir que esto aún no era un sueño. Seguía viviendo en la realidad. Bostezo y se aferró con más fuerza al pequeño cuerpo que permanecía a su lado, hubo un par de movimientos y ese cuerpo paso sus manos por el pecho de su pareja. La sabana aun los cubría y los mantenía en un calor constante, abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Un choque de contrarios, el blanco versus el negro. La mirada perlada se ilumino, así mismo como una sonrisa aparecía del hombre de ojos oscuros, el sonido de la puerta los distrajo; pero no evito que dejaran de mirarse.

Solo el peso extra en la cama los hizo que la pareja se alejara. Un pequeño abrazo a Hinata y el segundo se deslizó de entre las sabanas y se acurruco junto al Uchiha para seguir durmiendo; abrazo el pequeño peluche que había en sus manos.

3 años habían pasado rápidamente, ya habían dejado atrás los malos momentos, las noches en vela cuidando a los pequeños niños que ya habían crecido. Para suerte del Uchiha ya se terminaron las noches en que tenía que cambiar los pañales a los gemelos, hacerlos eructar después de alimentarlos, que lo orinaran encima y soportar esa risa después de que terminaba sucio por sus hijos. Y lo peor de todo… es que su esposa les prestaba más atención a sus hijos que a él.

Con el tiempo el Uchiha había desarrollado una cierta necesidad de que su esposa le prestara atención, pero teniendo dos hijos al mismo tiempo consumían el doble de todo. Quería a sus hijos, pero el también necesitaba atención. Gracias a Hinata la necesidad de ser notado por otra persona había regresado y l que clamaba era a su mujer, siendo los gemelos pequeños necesitaban la mayoría del tiempo de ellos; pero ahora que habían crecido… los necesitaban aún más. Son niños y tenían una gran cantidad de energía, Itachi corría de un lado hacia otro y cuando él y el dobe de Naruto se juntaban eran imparables. Y que se podría decir de Hideki, era un niño tranquilo, pero era la mente maestra de muchas travesuras producidas en la casa.

—Okaa-san t-tengo hambre—. Itachi se levantó y comenzó a saltar en la cama, interrumpiendo el sueño de su hermano.

Hideki se sentó sobre la superficie mullida y se tallo los ojos, bostezo y hablo—. Quiero tomates rojos y onigris—, estiro los brazos.

Hinata se levantó enseguida y el Uchiha la imito. Se cambiaron y la familia completa bajo al primer piso. Antes de que los gemelos fueran al patio a esperar el desayuno, el primogénito Uchiha había ingerido unos medicamentos. Estos no habían surtido el efecto que se deseaban, por lo que Tsunade aplicaría pronto un trasplante de corazón; pero no tenían por qué preocuparse. Habían encontrado el corazón y en unos días llegaría a Konoha, garantizando por fin la recuperación del pequeño.

Corrió hacia el patio para alcanzar a su hermano y se lanzó a su espalda, haciendo que Itachi soportara su peso. Ambos niños rieron. Los niños eran tan similares, pero había varios aspectos detonantes que los diferenciaban, en si su personalidad era casi la misma; eran variantes. Pero nunca se comportaban igual al mismo tiempo. Cabello oscuro con sus destellos azulinos, la piel blanca como la de ellos, pero con un par de mejillas sonrosadas, pero lo más característico de ellos.

Itachi claramente tenía los ojos perlados como su madre y Hideki oscuros como los de Sasuke.

Los niños cayeron al suelo, Hinata iba pronto a su ayuda. Pero una mano en la cintura la detuvo, ella giro y vio a su marido y la atrajo hacia él. Sasuke inundo sus sentidos con el aroma de su esposa, paso sus dedos por las sedosas hebras y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Hinata se sonrojo, no importaba que acción hiciera el Uchiha sobre ella, el la hacía sonrojar de cualquier manera.

Sintió los labios de su esposo recorrer su cuello para llegar hasta su oreja y susurrar las palabras que siempre la hacían sentir la mujer más dichosa.

—Te amo—.


End file.
